Handcuffed to my Enemy
by Luna21VW
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has always despised Inuyasha Tashio ever since 7th grade. Now there enemies. When the school fundraises an event that could change Kagome she takes it, until Kagome finds herself handcuffed to Inuyasha and all hell breaks loose.
1. Shikon High

**Okay well i am writing a fiction story and i got stuck. GRRR! So now i decided to write my version of this story into a Inu fanfiction! YAY! So hopefully if i finish this story, I'll get some ideas and i can finsih my version of the story and get it published. I hope. So here you have it, another Inu fanfiction from me Luna, Please enjoy!**

_Handcuffed to my Enemy_

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi has always despised Inuyasha Tashio. Ever since 7th grade now they are enemies. When the school fundraises an event that could change Kagome she takes it. Until Kagome finds herself handcuffed to Inuyasha, and all hell breaks loose.**

_*One*_-Shikon High

"What the hell. Move it next time." Inuyasha Tashio yelled into her face. She moved her hand waving away the smell of alcohol mixed with mints from her face.

"Ever heard of gum? It last longer." Kagome Higurashi told him. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. When he took another look to see Kagome standing in front of him, he broke out into a wide grin.

"Well if it isn't my favorite priestess, what's up priestess. Did you have a fun summer?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome made a face at the nickname Inuyasha had been calling her, ever since they where in middle school.

"It was fine, until five seconds ago." Kagome said. Inuyasha opened his mouth, but Kagome turned around giving him the shoulder as she made her way towards her locker. She opened it, putting in her textbooks, binders. She really didn't need these stuff on the first day of school, what she did need was her little black notebook that held her poems, and song lyrics that she secretly wrote. Before she could close her locker, it was slammed shut by someone else.

"That was rude priestess. I was just in the middle of having a conversation with you." Inuyasha said. Kagome could feel her blood boil, but she took a breath to try and calm down.

"What do you want Tashio?" she demanded. Inuyasha smirked.

"Just wanted to talk to my best gal, is that so wrong?" he asked her. Kagome glared at him, of course it was wrong. They both knew how she couldn't even stand to be around him. Already Kagome could see half the girls in there school eyeing Inuyasha as if he was some Greek god instead of some ugly toad that Kagome always picture him to be. So what if he had long silver hair, that looked soft to the touch, and golden amber eyes that could capture you with one glance, and not to mention his cute doggy ears. Kagome couldn't help roll her eyes at that, so many girls always dared each other to touch them. Sure Kagome thought they were cute- on a dog. Kagome was more of a cat person.

"Well we've talked. Now goodbye." she said turning around, only to have Inuyasha be suddenly in front of her, blocking her path.

"And to think, these last couple of months I've missed you priestess." Inuyasha said softly, his face was close to Kagome's. If this was any other guy, her heart would have been racing, but since it wasn't. It didn't miss a beat.

"Stop calling me that Tashio!" she said angrily. Inuyasha smirked, hitting a nerve.

"It's Inuyasha, priestess." he said.

"And it's Kagome. Tashio." she snapped back. Inuyasha looked at Kagome feeling suddenly satisfied as he walked away. Kagome let out a scream, causing everyone to look away from her as she suddenly began to glow purple.

"Tashio!" she screamed as she ran right to him, Inuyasha turned, he didn't expect her to lose her temper that fast, but none the less he was ready for her.

"Feh, ready for a fight priestess." Inuyasha said getting his claws ready, but before either of them could hit one another, a certain person stopped them.

"Enough!" Miroku yelled, he had his staff with him stopping Inuyasha, another person was blocking Kagome with a huge boomerang.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Fighting on the first day of school." Sango yelled. Kagome signed as she relaxed letting down her spiritual powers, and the glowing stopped. She should have known the school guardians would have stopped them, they didn't go to a demon school for nothing. Miroku pushed Inuyasha away as Sango put her boomerang behind her back as she glared at them.

"I didn't expect to be protecting the school this early, both of you should be ashamed. Not even Kouga is behaving like you guys." Miroku told them. Kagome was suddenly feeling bad about her attitude. She did take some anger management classes during the summer, and then went up to the mountains to train on her spiritual powers. Too bad that was all wasted when she ran into Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Sango." Kagome said feeling very ashamed of herself. Sango smiled softly as she dragged Kagome away from Inuyasha, and Miroku who was beating up Inuyasha with his staff.

"Kagome, I know you and Inuyasha don't get along, but try not to fight him this year. The headmistress really doesn't want another wall destroyed." Sango reminded her about last year, and how Kagome had thrown Inuyasha through a wall. Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Don't worry. Sorry you and Miroku have to do all this work just to separate Inuyasha and me." Kagome said. Sango laughed as she waved a hand, her light brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She wasn't wearing the schools uniform, but her guardian uniform of a demon slayer. Covered in armor and hidden weapons. Her light hazel eyes smiled at Kagome, with only her wearing pink eye shadow.

"It's our job. Hey Monk. You coming we have three minutes before class starts." Sango called out. Miroku who was hitting Inuyasha over the head with his staff stopped. Unlike Sango, Miroku was wearing his monk robes, which were a light purple.

"Coming dear Sango!" Miroku said as he followed Sango who rolled her eyes at him. Kagome took one look at Inuyasha and then began walking away.

"Yo, priestess! You're going to pay!" Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him.

"Shut up dog." she said. Inuyasha growled. But as luck would have it the bell rang, and they both went there separate ways. Kagome couldn't help it as she ran to the nearest bathroom. Some demons that where leaving, noticed it was Kagome, and immediately ran out. Kagome signed. She knew she had a bad reputation ever since she entered Shikon High. On the first day of school her freshmen year, Inuyasha and her almost burned down the school gym, but in her defense Inuyasha started it first. Kagome signed as she stared at her school uniform. It was a white button up shirt with a patch of the school mascot, which was a light lavender jewel known as the Shikon Jewel. Long ago in the feudal era an ancestor of Kagome destroyed the jewel shard. There where rumors that the descendent of Inuyasha also helped, but Kagome didn't believe it. How could her ancestor even be able to stand Inuyasha's when she couldn't even bear to be in the same room. She signed fixing up her light blue plaid skirt. She pulled on the jacket which was a dark blue. Kagome pulled on the sleeves, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her raven black hair hung loose by the middle of her back. Her light cream skin looked a bit paler then usual. She did use her spiritual powers, causing her to be a bit weak. Lastly she looked at her eyes, which where a medium chocolate brown, with light blue flakes. Kagome never understood how she could have blue flakes in her eyes. No one else in her family did. She took one last breath before leaving, only to bump into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kagome said, and then she grimaced at who it was.

"My Kagome, I heard you and the half breed Inuyasha got into another fight." Naraku said. Kagome shivered as he spoke. Naraku was in the same grade as her, even though he looked to be older, instead of a junior in high school.

"You sound like you want me to accidentally purify him." Kagome accused. Naraku smiled as he touched Kagome on the shoulder. It took her entire will power not to flinch.

"Maybe one day you will." Naraku said as he smiled and left her alone. Kagome placed a hand against the wall, her other holding her heart. Naraku with his long black hair, and dark red eyes. He looked more like a demon then Inuyasha did. Kagome was about to head to her homeroom when she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to scream.

"Whoa, it's just me." Sango said. Kagome was breathing heavily as she looked at the guardian who was now wearing the same uniform as Kagome. Only now Sango's hair was completely down.

"Sorry. I thought you where Naraku again." Kagome said, and Sango's eyes hardened a bit.

"Naraku. I don't trust him." Sango said. Kagome nodded agreeing with her, and then she glared at Sango.

"Hey! What kind of best friend are you. Not letting me finish Tashio." Kagome asked. Sango let out a laugh.

"A good one. I don't think you want to be expelled this year Kags." Sango said. Kagome crossed her arms looking away.

"When it comes to purifying all the bad things inside Tashio, I don't care." Kagome said. Sango just laughed as she linked arms with Kagome.

"Come on, were late for homeroom." she told her. Kagome knew she could never truly be mad at Sango. They had been best friends since Kagome moved to the city, even though she hardly knew anyone she clicked with Sango not caring that she was a human, and came from a line of descendents of demon slayers.

When they reached there homeroom, it was to see there teacher Mr. Myoga passing out there class schedules.

"You two are late." he pointed out. Sango reached out of her pocket a pass, that read Guardian with a stamp on it. Myoga looked at it, and then nodded as he continued jumping on desks handing out there schedules. He was after all a flea. Kagome and Sango took there seats in the back.

"Do we have the same classes?" Sango whispered to Kagome as they compared schedules, and sure enough they had the same classes. Even down to Feudal Era Education Class. Kagome smiled.

'At least my day is looking up.' she thought. Twenty seconds later Kagome found herself in her Demon History class, sitting next to none other them Inuyasha.

'I hate this day!' she angrily thought.

"Don't worry priestess, just 182 more days until schools over." Inuyasha said. Causing Kagome to groan.

'My life is over now.' she thought miserably when there teacher sudden came between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well what a surprise the headmistress wants to see you two." she told them. Both Inuyasha and Kagome signed as they stood up, and they made there way towards the office.

"I think this is a record Tashio." Kagome said angrily.

"Feh. Just don't forget who started it." was all he said.

"I hate my life." Kagome mumbled to herself as she walked to the headmistress office with her worse enemy beside her.

* * *

**And there you have it, the first chapter to _Handcuffed to my enemy_! i know i really didn't mention alot of characters, but the first two chapter's i want everyone to see the relationship Inuyahsa and Kagome have. Which isn't very nice. Please review if you** **if you liked this chapter! REVIEW!**


	2. Headmistress

*Two*-Headmistress

Kagome shifted in her seat as she waited to be called into the headmistress office. Next to her Inuyasha was sitting with one leg on the chair while the other hung loose on the ground. He had an elbow on his knee, he looked to be asleep. But his ears kept twitching every time student walked down the hall. Kagome signed, they had already missed there first two periods. What was taking so long?

'Could this be about the fight Tashio and me had this morning?' Kagome thought. She was beginning to panic as she rubbed her hands together.

'If Mom hears that I had another fight with Tashio, she'll be disappointed.' Kagome suddenly thought. Her eyes went wide.

'Oh no, mom can't find out. It's bad enough her and gramps believe Souta is the only one who'll graduate and make it to college. I can't let her down!' Kagome thought. When she suddenly felt a hand cover her's. surprised she looked down to see Inuyasha's hand covering her's.

"Will you stop that. I can smell sweat. You do know sweat gives you warts." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome looked at him with eyes wide. Not only was her worst enemy touching her hand, but he wasn't looking at her with the ugly scowl he usually had on his face. He did look a bit nice towards her.

"Are you on drugs Tashio?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha immediately took his hand off of her's, his scowl creeping up his face. It looked like Kagome had ruined the moment.

"Feh. I'm not that stupid to do that." he said closing his eyes in the process. Kagome looked at him wondering what happened to the Inuyasha who would insult her, it seemed as if he was holding a white flag. Kagome eyes wondering to Inuyasha. She admitted he was cute; when he wasn't being a wise guy. His long silver hair was always kept down that hung down to his back. Since Inuyasha was a descendent of the Inu dog demon line, he had cute little dog ears to prove his rank, which was as a half demon. Besides the silver hair, it was his bright golden amber eyes that showed how tough he was, and strong too. Kagome knew that even though he was half demon of descent. Inuyasha had power. She noticed he wasn't wearing the uniforms jacket, which was the same as Kagome's. instead he just had the white button up shirt, with a black tie hung loosely, and dark black dress pants. During hot times the boys where allowed to take the jackets and ties, and replace them with a dark blue vest, with the shikon mascot on the side of course. The girls on the other hand where allowed to were dark blue cardigans for the light weather. But now, it was the middle September. Autumn was soon approaching them. Kagome signed as she heard the bell signally that third period was over.

"What is taking so long?" Kagome thought out loud, when the door to the headmistress opened.

"The headmistress will see you now." Tsubaki the vice principal said as she walked out. Tsubaki had dark jet black hair, with matching eyes. Everyone in the school knew she was the descendent of a black priestess who tried to use the shikon jewel for evil, but Kagome and all the priestess in the school knew that Tsubaki did not inherit her ancestors desire for dark magic. Kagome stood up. Inuyasha slowly got up as the both made there way into the office to see the headmistress behind her desk.

"Headmistress Kaede." Both Inuyasha and Kagome said as they bowed showing there respect to the old headmistress. Kaede had long gray hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She had a nice warm brown, the other eyes was covered up in a eye patch. Something she hadn't told anyone.

"Sit down." Kaede said. They both obeyed. Kagome was already anticipating wondering if she would be suspended, or worse. Expelled. Before Kaede could tell them what they where there for. Kagome stood up slamming her hands on the desk.

"I'm sorry! Inuyasha started it. I mean I didn't want to fight him, but I lost control. I promise not to fight again. I'll take anger management classes, just please don't expel me!" Kagome ranted on. Both Inuyasha and Kaede stared at Kagome like she finally lost it.

"Just asking. You didn't call us out of class to expel us did you?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed Headmistress Kaede's confused look.

"No." she informed them, and Kagome immediately started blushing beat red. Inuyasha laughed.

"Ha-ha typical priestess." he said. Kagome turned her anger eyes at him.

"Why don't you just keep quiet like a good little dog!" she shouted. Inuyasha stood up pointing at her with a clawed finger, he didn't appreciate to rude remark. He was sensitive when it came to the dog comments.

"And I'm not some stupid girl who thought she was going to be expelled. At least I HAVE A BRAIN!" He shouted. Kagome stood up in a flash.

"ME, I wouldn't be in this situation if you dog breath just left me alone. Like come on what is your problem with me!" Kagome yelled.

"My PROBLEM is with someone who thinks she has the right to call me dog breath. I have emotions too you know!" he screamed. Kagome put her hands on her hips, meaning she wasn't done yet.

"EMOTIONS? You are the last person in this entire school, in this entire PLANET who would know the definition of emotions. Face it, your just a dumb-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Inuyasha warned.

"Dog, doggy, DOGGYIT, DOGGY DOG!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lips that Tsubaki, and the rest of the staff heard. Tsubaki signed shaking her head. Everyone in the school knew about the feud between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Before Inuyasha could wrap his hand around Kagome's neck. Headmistress Kaede stood up.

"SILENCE!" she yelled as she was surrounded by a light purple that was suddenly around Inuyasha and Kagome forcing them back into there seats.

"Now I did not bring you here to fight in front of me, and be rude and disrespectful. I can expel you both for this outburst you know." she informed them. Kagome and Inuyasha both gulped, countless times they have been shown the old women's temper, and they have been scared to death like they where at the moment.

"Now. I would you both apologize to each other." she told them in a strict tone. Both teenagers nodded as they faced each other, and then looked away.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said softly.

"Feh. Sorry." Inuyasha said. Headmistress Kaede nodded as her spiritual powers disappear ,and she sat back down in her chair.

"Now then, I wanted to speak to you that I would like you both to try and behave this year, but seeing with my own eyes I will take drastic measures." she warned them.

"What kind of drastic measures?' Inuyasha asked. Kaede stood and turned behind her, where a huge bookshelf was, surrounded by the books of the Shikon History of the town, and also hundreds of yearbooks, from the previous years. Headmistress Kaede pulled out two small boxes. She opened one to reveal dark blue beads, that held sea shells. She then pulled another that where exactly the same as the first, but instead they were a dark purple, and held by small fangs.

"These are beads of segregation. Whoever wears these will be commanded by just one word. Kagome, Inuyasha. If you two do not learn to behave, and learn to be friends. I will put these beads on you both." Headmistress Kaede said. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her shocked.

"What the hell old women! You can't do that." Inuyasha yelled. Headmistress Kaede closed the led on both the small boxes.

"I can, and will." she told them firmly.

"Our families won't allow it." Kagome said, but once she said it she found doubt in her words. Her mom would do anything to get Kagome and Inuyasha to stop fighting.

"Yeah! My brother would just take those beads of off me." Inuyasha said.

"That's impossible, for the one who puts it on, is the only one who could take it off." she said. Inuyasha growled. He didn't know about Kagome, but he didn't want to be subdued by a stupid necklace.

"Okay fine. We'll stop fighting." Inuyasha said. Both Kagome and Kaede looked at him shocked that he was the one who called a truce. Kagome wondered if he was afraid to be subdued by anyone.

"Do I have your word Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha stood up crossing his arms around his chest.

"Feh. Listen hear, I won't be tamed like an animal." Inuyasha said. Kagome realized that was the closest as a yes they where both going to get.

"Alright then. You both can go to your class, but be warned. One move, and the beads go on." Kaede warned. Kagome nodded as she bowed. Inuyasha didn't bow, he just stormed out. By the time they got out, it was already lunch. Tsubaki walked back into the Headmistress office closing the door shut behind her.

"How long do you think those two will last?" she asked the Headmistress. The old women signed.

"Not long, they act like a cat and a dog. Both so different, but soon even two different types of people can come together." Kaede said. Tsubaki smiled softly.

"I hope your right Lady Kaede." Tsubaki said.

"Listen hear Tashio, you better not break your promise." Kagome warned him. Inuyasha snorted.

"Look hear priestess. No one is going to boss me around." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him her eyes flashing.

"Same here." she said. They both glared at each other and then turned going their separate ways. Never knowing someone had been watching them the entire time.

"Spying on them?" a young women said. He laughed wickedly.

"Who knew that for five years, they'd still be going at it." he said. She snorted.

"Yeah well you where the one who turned themselves against one another." she reminded him. He nodded.

"Yes. We have to keep them apart. If our plan works, we will get what we want." he said.

"Your not afraid that the prophecy will come true?" she asked him. He laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. How could those two work together when they clearly hate each other. Remember, the stronger they hate each other. The better for our source of power to be strong." he told her. They both smiled evilly as they followed there classmates into the lunchroom.

* * *

**So heres the second chapter, as you can see both Inuyasha and Kagome hate each other, and it lookes like Kaede is tired of them too fighting. So how many believe Inuaysha and Kagome are going to stop fighting? Next chapter, you get to meet the whole gang! and of course some Inuyasha and Kagome fights, like those two can go an hour without fighting. PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!**


	3. The Gang

*Three*-The Gang

"Kagome!" Sango called out. Kagome carrying her tray of food, turned to see her best friend.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said, sounding a bit depressed.

"What's with the attitude?" Sango asked her as they began walking into the cafeteria. Kagome couldn't help notice how everything was divided. On one side the demons who where all deformed sat in a corner. Across from them where the weaker demons, like the badgers, and imps. Far from them the priestesses all sat together, and next to them, was demons who gave off the appearance like humans. Kagome followed Sango outside. Kagome was once welcomed at the priestess table, but when they realized Kagome and Sango where friends, she wasn't welcomed anymore. Kagome looked at Sango, she knew that no one liked demon slayers, and Sango was one of them, but she didn't care. Sango was strong, as long as she had Kagome she was happy. Too bad Kagome wasn't. They sat down at a bench; which was under a huge tree. Known as the tree of ages. A tree that had been standing there fro a very long time.

"You've been quiet for a while there Kagome. Did something bad happen in the Headmistress's office?" Sango asked. Kagome signed.

"Actually the opposite happened." Kagome said as she placed her veggie burger down. Sango dropped her fork, pushing her salad to the side.

"What! Kaede actually got Inuyasha and you to call a truce?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, it happened so fast. Right when she pulled out those beads of segregation. I guess Inuyasha would rather stop fighting then wear them. Frankly I wouldn't like to wear them either." Kagome said. Being subdued by just a single word, Kagome shivered at the thought.

"Looks like you and Inuyasha both don't want to wear the beads, but I'm kinda confused. Why aren't you happy that you and him won't be fighting anymore?" Sango asked her. Kagome starting fiddling with her untouched Ice tea bottle.

"Because, something tells me this little truce isn't going to be for long. Inuyasha and I can't go five minutes without fighting." Kagome said feeling bummed out.

"Well lets see if you guys can not destroy the tree of ages." Sango said, they both turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku heading there way. Miroku was wearing the same uniform as Inuyasha was now, only he had his jacket on his shoulder. His dark brown hair was pulled back in a small ponytail. His jade blue eyes where open to land on Sango's.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Feh. Just listen hear priestess cause I'm only saying this once." Inuyasha told her. She opened her mouth to protest, but she had to remember they couldn't fight. So instead she nodded her head. Inuyasha noticed Sango and Miroku watching them. Growling, he grabbed Kagome by the hand, and led her behind the tree.

"Look…we have to try to at least get along, or fake it. Watever." Inuyasha told her. Kagome couldn't help wonder if he was going to call her by her name when he paused, but didn't say it either.

"Fine. I don't want to wear those beads anyways." Kagome said. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

"As long as we work together. We might not have to." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, and then her eyes landed him suspicious.

"Listen. We could just ignore each other, it would be better then trying to like each other." Kagome said.

"Feh. Whatever I just don't want to wear those stupid beads. Got it!" Inuyasha said.

"I got it!" Kagome snapped. They glared at each other, when they both couldn't help wonder how they got into the situation they where in.

"Say, why did you start that rumor about me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"What the hell are you talking about. You're the one who started that rumor about ME!" Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes went wide, she had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about. Before she could ask him to explain. They where suddenly covered in a dark miasma.

"What is this?" Kagome asked, and then began to cough. Inuyasha was coughing next to her.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" they heard there friends calling for them.

"Don't come any closer." Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was about to fall to her knees, when she felt a hand around her waist. She looked at Inuyasha surprised.

"Hold on tight." he said as he jumped into the air. Kagome gasped as she inhaled more miasma her eyes suddenly closing.

"Miroku! Call Shippo and Kouga now!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango ran to them as Inuyasha handed her the unconscious Kagome.

"Take care of Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran back, Miroku had come with Shippo and Kouga, his staff in his hand.

"Kagome! Wake up." Sango said shaking her friend. Inuyasha looked at Shippo, even though he was only a grade younger then them. Shippo could help them. He was a couple inches shorten then them, he looked more like a kid. His bright red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, his emerald green eyes were looking seriously at the dark purple smoke surrounding the tree.

"Shippo, use your fox magic!" Inuyasha ordered. Shippo nodded.

"Fox fire!" he screamed as green flames appeared from his hand, they didn't even do anything to the miasma.

"You mutt. If this stuff grows, it might get into the school." Kouga said. Inuyasha growled. When a voice came from behind them.

"Do you need some help?" they all turned to see a young girl holding a bow and arrow in one hand. She had on the same uniform as them, her jacket was opened, her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her light brown eyes stared mischievous at them.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said shocked. She raised the bow and launched the arrow straight into the miasma. It went straight through purifying the miasma, as it disappeared. The only thing left was the arrow she shot hitting the tree. At the same time Kagome's eyes snapped opened, but Sango noticed they looked a bit unfocused.

"Kagome?" she asked. Kagome stood up. Sango turned and she noticed Inuyasha also had the same unfocused eyes. They where both staring at the tree of ages, at the arrow.

"Miroku! Take the arrow out!" Sango said as everyone stared at their friends weird behavior. Miroku ran, and pulled the arrow out. Immediately Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes went back to there normal self.

"What the hell." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked around confused.

'What just happened?' she thought. She saw Shippo, a sophomore standing next to Kouga. His long black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, his dark blue eyes was looking at everything in confusion. Kagome knew Kouga was the descendent of a wolf demon, which explained the pointed ears, and also why all the wolf demons flowed him around. He was there leader in a way.

"What just happened?" Kouga asked. Everyone wanted to know what just happened, but no one had answers. Kagome looked around, and she suddenly had a sense of déjà vu. As if somewhere before she was surrounded by the same people before. Kagome noticed Kikyo, and her eyes boiled with rage.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Kikyo smiled sweetly.

"I just saved your life Kagome." Kikyo said. Kagome stiffened. She and Kikyo have been competing to see which one of them was the better priestess. At the moment, Kikyo held the spot. Kagome glared at Sango who held up her hands in defense.

"What is going on here?" Kaede said coming out with Naraku trailing behind her.

"I saw the smoke and informed the Headmistress. I apologize for not coming to help." Naraku said. Inuyasha looked away to stare at Kagome.

"You okay." he said. Everyone's eyes went wide, Inuyasha was showing concern for Kagome. Kagome looked at herself, and found she was okay.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Kagome said. Even Headmistress Kaede was surprised.

"Alright. Sango, Miroku. Follow me, I will like a report of this from the two of you." Kaede said. Sango and Miroku both nodded they followed her. Kouga looked bored as he raised his arms behind his back.

"Well this was a waste. Come on Shippo, I think I heard Ayame say something about a party." Kouga said. Shippo nodded.

"See yea later Inuyasha!" Shippo said as he followed Kouga back into the cafeteria.

Inuyasha turned his eyes at Kikyo, and then away. Kagome could feel something was calling her from the tree. She stood up and walked to the tree.

"Did…you feel that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He nodded. They both turned to the tree, in there trance, it seemed the tree was trying to tell them something.

"Naraku." Kagura said. Naraku turned to see her behind him, her short dark black hair was down, in the sun to reveal red highlights. Her dark red eyes where staring at him.

"I guess I must be going." he said, and then turned as he too left, Kagura trailing behind him. Kikyo turned to watch Inuyasha and Kagome both standing in front of the tree now, both touching the spot where her arrow had pierced the tree.

"It...was crying." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. In her eyes mind, she saw two people in her head standing by the shikon tree. A young man in a red kimono with a young women by his side. She couldn't see her face, but her back. She was in a green skirt, and a white shirt. Kagome recognized that uniform from a picture her great-great-great grandmother use to wear when she went school. She looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her. Before they could even speak, the bell rang. Inuyasha took his hand from the tree.

"Don't forget." Inuyasha said softly as he left. Kagome turned to see him brush pass Kikyo without a word. Kagome turned back to look at the tree. There was scar mark that implied that someone was once pinned there.

"Has Inuyasha finally gotten soft on you?" Kikyo asked. Kagome turned.

"It's none of you're business. You two broke up a long time ago." Kagome snapped. Kikyo finally glared at her. "You can not beat me Kagome. You are still weaker then me." Kikyo said, and with that she left. Kagome wanted to scream, but didn't. Instead she looked at the tree one last time.

'Why were you crying?' she thought. When she was unconscious she thought she heard Inuyasha calling her by her name, but it wasn't possible. Was it?

"Inuyasha." she whispered.

"Where you trying to kill them?" she asked. He signed.

"No, I wanted to separate them. They where getting too close." he said.

"It seems you did the opposite." she said.

"No. that arrow ruined this. I will cause them to hate each other again tomorrow, and soon we will have what we want." he said. She smiled.

"Sooner then you think." she said softly.

* * *

**And there you have it, another great chapter...if any of you are confused. It'll be explained in the next chapter! Just review if you want more!**


	4. Feudal Era History

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! now heres the next chapter, Enjoy!**

*Four*-Feudal Era History

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she slide the door to her house. Her family lived in a shrine that had been in there family for the last decade. Her cat Buyo the third, greeted her. He was white, with an orange, and black spot on his back.

"Kitchen!" Kagome heard her mom call out. Kagome made her way to see her mom over a hot stove. Her mom had wavy light brown hair that went to her shoulders, and light brown eyes. She smiled when she saw Kagome.

"How was school?" she asked her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"If your asking if I fought with Inuyasha. We didn't." she told her. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"I know. I got a call from Lady Kaede. She explained to me the situation, and I support her putting those beads on you." she said. Kagome's jaw dropped.

How could her mom to her she of her being subdued by a stupid necklace?

"Mom! I'm a priestess! We don't get subdued by a pair of stupid beads!" she said.

"I know dear, even if it did skip me, and went to you. I was once trained too, but I'm thinking about your future." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome didn't know what to think. The only good side was Inuyasha and her had already decided to play niceness.

"Forget my future! It's not like it was set in stone!" she cried out. And then her Grandpa decides to come in, wearing his shrine clothes.

"You're future is set in stone young lady." he said. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

'Oh great, Grandpa is going to lecture me about the history of our ancestors.' she thought as she sat down on the table, already looking bored.

"Now listen hear Kagome. Don't you ever wonder why you and Souta are both named after your ancestors?" Grandpa went out. Kagome signed as she looked at the family tree that literally hung against the wall next to the family table, and sure enough right near the top, where the names of the first Kagome, and Souta.

"Come on Grandpa. A century later and Mom decides to name us after them. It was just a coincidence." Kagome said as Buyo jumped on the table, Kagome bored with Grandpa started playing with Buyo.

"There are no such things as coincidence." Grandpa said, and then he dumped a huge box on the table causing Buyo to jump off the table and run away. 'He scared the cat.' Kagome thought.

"Father, not on the table." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Now here our the pictures of your ancestors." Grandpa said. Pulling out some photos handing them to Kagome. She looked at them with a glimpse and then away, but when she caught sight of a green skirt she had to look again. The girl was identical to her. She was wearing a green skirt, and also a white long sleeve shirt with a red tie, and green strips on the collar. The outfit was more like a sailor uniform then school. Her eyes where the same chocolate brown, but no blue flakes. Her hair was the same raven black hair, Kagome had now.

"That is the first Kagome." Grandpa said feeling proud that Kagome was paying attention to his talk. She then looked at the other picture and saw her brother smiling back.

"Okay this is weird." Kagome said. She then looked at her mom.

"But how did you know to name us like them?" Kagome asked.

"Well when you where born, you're little chest glowed a light purple. And I remember reading my great-great-great grandmothers diary, and she wrote that when her Kagome was born, the same thing happened. So I knew I just had to name you Kagome." she said. Kagome looked back at the pictures, and then a sudden sense of deja vu came to her like it did at lunch.

_"I'm leaving now!"_

_"Be safe Kagome!"_

"Be…safe?" Kagome asked out loud. Both Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi stared at her confused.

"I think I'm going crazy." Kagome said signing as she placed the picture down in the box.

"Hey, didn't the first Kagome marry a Yankee?" Kagome suddenly said. Both Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi stared at each other.

"Well not really." Grandpa said. Kagome opened her mouth to ask, when she felt it. The same feeling she felt when she heard the tree of ages crying.

"I'm not feeling well." Kagome said as she went upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed, her head feeling as if it was going to explode on her.

"It's like I'm suppose to remember something." Kagome said out loud. She signed slowly

as she looked out the window, her thoughts wondering to Inuyasha.

'I wonder what he's doing.' she thought, and then her head snapped.

'Why am I suddenly thinking about him? I need to do homework.' Kagome thought.

She sat by her desk, and began doing her work, on the other side of town Inuyasha was

in his brother's office.

"Inuyasha, if you keep testing my patience with Headmistress Kaede. I will personally

kill you myself." Sesshomaru told his younger half brother. Inuyasha snorted.

"It's not my fault the old hag threatened me with those stupid beads." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha looked at his older brother, he had the same silver hair

as him and the golden amber eyes. Only Sesshomaru had a crescent moon on his forehead, and light purple strips on his cheeks to show he was a full demon.

"If you get in a fight with that young lady again. I wouldn't mind those beads on you." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Inuyasha glared at him.

Changing the subject Inuyasha motioned to a picture of a teenaged girl on Sesshomaru's desk.

"When she coming back?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru stared at the picture with a calm expression that would have freaked out Inuyasha, but he was use to his brothers soft looks, especially when it came about her.

"In a week." He said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Great. I'll be over at Miroku's from now on." Inuyasha said. His brother threw a pen at him, hitting him straight in the eye.

"Ow! Damn you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru just shuffled his papers on his desk.

"You will stay with us little brother." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, when he stopped.

'That feeling again. When I heard the tree of ages.' Inuyasha thought.

_"I am going to protect her!"_

"Protect who?" Inuyasha asked out loud. Sesshomaru looked at his brother suddenly very serious.

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at his brother confused, and then shook his head.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru eyes him.

"You said protect who? Who are you going to protect?" Sesshomaru asked. The first person to pop into his mind was.

'Kagome?' he thought, and then cursed himself, 'Why the hell am I thinking of her?'

"Look it's nothing. Ever since the tree of ages almost got destroyed by a cloud of miasma I've been having déjà vu, and I hear this stupid voice which sounds like me. I think I'm losing it." Inuyasha said placing his head on his lap. Sesshomaru stared at his brother for a very long time.

"Inuyasha. Was anyone hurt?" he asked him.

"No. I saved Kagome before the miasma could kill her." he said. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, but it was a good thing Inuyasha still held his head in his lap.

"I see." was all Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked up then.

"Are you almost done? I'm starving over here." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Then let's go home." Sesshomaru said.

"I see." Headmistress Kaede said. She nodded her head as she talked to the person on the phone.

"Then I will have to make sure they are protected." Lady Kaede said as she hung up. Tsubaki was sitting in the chair in front of her.

"Did something happen?" she asked worriedly. Lady Kaede signed.

"It's as I feared. They weren't suppose to know, but now the spell will vanish. I fear they might even hate each other." she said.

"Lady Kaede, do a fundraiser. I'll plan it all, we will get Kagome and Inuyasha to stop hating themselves." Tsubaki said. Lady Kaede nodded.

"I will leave it all to you. In the mean time I will get the guardians to watch there every move." Lady Kaede said as she looked at a photo of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku, and Shippo. All standing together a hundred years ago.

* * *

**OHHH and the mystery grows! any ideas who these past Kagome and Inuyasha are, and why are they the only ones hearing voices?, if you know... just review!**


	5. Feudal Era PE

Five*-Feudal Era P.E

"Stupid locker." Kagome said as she tried opening it, but of course it wasn't working. She groaned, it was bad enough she was late to her class, but she really needed her text book on Spiritual Powers for her Priestess class, she didn't want to share reading the lesson with anyone. Especially with Kikyo. Kagome angrily punched her locker, just the thought of Kikyo made Kagome want to blow her locker door open.

'Just because we kinda look alike. Doesn't mean she has tell me she's a better priestess then me. Damn witch.' Kagome thought. She was about to punch her locker again when a hand stopped her.

"Defacing school property. Who would have thought" Inuyasha said. Kagome found herself laughing.

"Well when this stupid locker decides to open, then I might not have to destroy it." Kagome thought eyeing her locker evilly. Inuyasha smirked.

"Wanna see a trick?" Inuyasha asked. Before Kagome could ask what. Inuyasha used his claw on the side of the locker, and with a click, her locker opened.

"Can you do that to all the other lockers?' she asked. He nodded.

"It's not like yours is any different." he said. Kagome pulled out her textbook, and then closed it, looking at him suspiciously.

"I thought we agreed not to talk to each other." she said.

"No, we agreed to pretend we were nice to each other. If we ignore each other Lady Kaede will now we weren't trying to get over our-differences. Kagome nodded agreeing.

"Fine, just…no fighting today." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Don't worry, the only fighting we'll do is in P.E" Inuyasha said and with that he walked away. Kagome looked after him, and then went back to class. Only to find Tsubaki in her class.

"You're regular priestess decided to go to the mountains to re train herself. From now I'll be your teacher." Tsubaki said. A few priestess snickered. Kagome on the other hand smiled. Tsubaki noticed and smiled back.

"Why should we trust you? " Kikyo asked. Kagome looked at her angrily.

"Funny Kikyo, I was thinking the same thing." Kagome said. Everyone laughed, but not Kikyo as she glared at Kagome. Tsubaki hid a smile as she went on about the lecture.

"Know, what where you talking about with your last teacher?" Tsubaki asked.

"About the Shikon Jewel of four souls." Kikyo said. Everyone's head snapped, but not Kagome's. she just glared at Kikyo, that wasn't the lesson they were on. Tsubaki licked her lips together.

"I see then. Tell me Kikyo since you seem to know more about what you were being taught. What do you know about the jewel?" Tsubaki asked as she sat down in her chair. Kikyo smirked. "That it was created by Midoriko, the most powerful priestess. She fought with a strong demon, and she used her strength to trap her soul and demons into her, thus creating the shikon jewel." Kikyo said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Teachers pet.' she thought.

"And what happened to the jewel?" Kagome asked. Kikyo's eyes landed on her's with so much hate.

"You should know Kagome, it was you're ancestor who destroyed it." Kikyo said. Kagome stood up in a flash, when everything began to get dizzy.

_"Shikon Jewel disappear, FOREVER!"_

'Not again, why am I hearing that voice that sounds like mine?' Kagome thought.

"Kagome?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm fine. Listen Kikyo, are you jealous because it was my ancestor who destroyed the shikon jewel, or because my ancestor was once involved with Inuyasha's." Kagome said. Kikyo stood up, and ran to Kagome. She grabbed Kagome by the hair, slamming her against the wall.

"You and him will never be together. I sensed your desire five years ago Kagome. You liked him, but now you despise him. Just like Inuyasha despises you." she hissed. Kagome pushed her off, but not before slapping her on the cheek. Kikyo touched her cheek, eyes burning with hate.

"Kagome. I'm sorry but you have to leave." Tsubaki said. Kagome nodded as she grabbed her textbook, but not before Kikyo stopped her.

"You will pay for this." she threatened. Kagome ignored her as she went out the classroom. She went back to her locker, this time opening it on her own. She threw in her textbook, and slammed it shut. This time kicking the bottom locker in the process.

"How very not like you Kagome."

Kagome turned to see Naraku watching her. She felt her entire body grow cold, Naraku smiled at her.

"I'm just having a bad day." she told him. He smiled, that made the hair on the back of Kagome's hair stand.

"I hope it gets better." He said, and with that he left, walking down the hall. Never making any sound. Kagome turned around, and ran down the hallway. She found herself outside where the tree of ages stood.

'Are you the one showing me these images?' Kagome thought. The tree of ages just stood their. It's branches slowly moving with the soft breeze. Kagome looked at the mark in the center, and then she blinked. She thought she saw someone pinned on it, but it was impossible. No one was there.

'Get it together girl.' Kagome thought. When the bell rang signaling everyone it was time for there last class of the day. Kagome signed. Instead she stood in front of the tree, her hand on the mark.

'You where crying for a reason. I hope to know why."' she thought.

"Kagome!" Sango called out. Kagome turned to see her friend waving at her. She was back to wearing her demon slaying outfit.

"You're late for class. I was called to look for you." Sango said. Kagome groaned.

"Just great." Kagome said.

"What's wrong Kags?" her friend asked, and Kagome told her everything that happened with Kikyo, she even told her about the strange visions.

"Am I going crazy?" Kagome asked as they made there way to the field. Sango just laughed.

"Not really. Maybe the visions are trying to tell you something." Sango said. Kagome thought about it. 'Maybe they are.' she thought.

"And about Kikyo, well just beat her up." Sango said simply. Kagome laughed

"I would, but I already have Inuyasha to deal with." Kagome said. Sango softened her eyes. She wondered if Kagome knew she called Inuyasha by his name then rather his last name. When they reached the fields, everyone was in there P.E uniform, except for Miroku who was in his monk robes, and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you're late." Totosai said, there Feudal Era Education teacher. He was an old man with big round eyes, and a small gray ponytail, even though he was bold on the surface. He was sitting on the ground wearing a green kimono, his bare feet scratching his face.

"Sorry." Kagome said. Totosai signed.

"Take your jacket off, and line up with the rest of the priestess's." he said. Kagome did what she was told. She saw Kikyo, and her eyes glowered angrily.

"Can you shot this far?" she asked, and with her arrow she shot through a distance, that no other priestess could have managed. Kagome glared at Kikyo as she aimed her arrow, but at her.

"Let's see you block this!" Kagome said, as she shot it. Everyone's eyes went wide, except Kikyo's. She moved her bow, and slammed it on the arrow before it could hit her, only now the arrow had a new target.

"Inuyasha look out!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha, using a wooden sword, blocked the arrow. Kagome eyes wide pointed her finger at the arrow.

"Stop!" she demanded and the power surrounding the arrow disappeared, and it dropped to the ground. Kagome glared at Kikyo who was smirking at her.

"Why I outta." Kagome threatened, but before she could do anything Inuyasha was in her face.

"What the hell was that!" he shouted.

"Why are you yelling at me!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha pointed at the arrow that was now on the ground.

"You almost killed me!" he screamed. Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"Me! SHE was the one who threw it your way! Why aren't you yelling at her!" she cried out angrily.

"Because she ain't the one who shot the arrow. YOU did." he said pointing at her. Kagome could feel her entire blood begin to boil. Both Sango and Miroku both knew what was going to happen next, and neither one of them knew how to stop what was about to happen next.

"You're only blaming me because you dated that walking corpse you no good dog breath!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha took a step back covering his ears in the process.

"Stop shouting at me!" he yelled.

"You're the one who started it! Maybe I should have shot that arrow at you instead of her!" Kagome yelled.

"Why don't you try!" Inuyasha yelled back, and they both jumped away from each other, and sure enough Kagome shot an arrow at Inuyasha.

"Totosai, aren't you going to do anything?" Miroku demanded.. The old man just started picking in his ear.

"Just leave them, and Miroku at the moment you an Sango are my students. Not guardians so I forbid you to do anything." Totosai said. Miroku groaned as he turned to watch the fight continue. Inuyasha had blocked Kagome's arrow, and was now aiming his wooden sword at him. Kagome blocked it with her leg. She smirked.

"At the temple, they teach us how to fight you know." she said and then with her other she swung herself kicking Inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha fell on the ground landing on his back, he growled out in anger.

"You stupid girl!" he yelled. Kagome had another arrow aimed at him. Inuyasha stood up, when another wave of déjà vu consumed him.

"Inuyasha!" and he suddenly felt pain as something sharp went through his heart. He cried, but when he looked, there was no arrow, not yet. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and she too was consumed.

_"Kagome, you should let me protect you!"_

She gasped, and instead of firing she dropped the arrow as she sunk to her knees.

'What's happening to me?' she thought. When they both heard it, the sounds of chanting. They both looked up to see Headmistress Kaede and Tsubaki across the field. Lady Kaede was chanting as beads suddenly started flying straight at them.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled. As he stood up, Kagome did the same, and before they knew it, they where both wearing the bead of segregation. Kagome the dark blue ones with the sea shells, and Inuyasha the dark purple ones with the fangs. They both looked at Lady Kaede shocked.

"You two broke the rules, now deal with the consequences." she said. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her, and then they angrily glared at each other.

"You jerk!" Kagome yelled

"You bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, and Kagome jumped on Inuyasha as they began rolling on the ground trying to kill each other.

* * *

**Haha well i don't know about any of you, but i really enjoyed writing this chapter, now there both stuck with the beads. Everyone knows what word is going to control Inuyasha, but any ideas what wrong Kagome is going to have to listen to? Any ideas please review!**


	6. Inuyasha Sit, Kagome…

**I bet everyone is wondering what word is going to drive Kagome crazy, well it took me a while to think of one, so here it is! please enjoy it!**

_*Six*-Inuyasha Sit, Kagome…_

"This is outrageous! Take it off!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku. Kagome rolled her eyes, but she too thought this whole situation was outrageous. She looked at the blue beads around her neck, for some reason it felt like a collar around her neck, as if she was an animal. She signed kicking the ground. The whole class where staring at Inuyasha and Kagome some where afraid to get close to them. Kikyo was glaring at Kagome as if she was about to kill her. Kagome lifted her chin and pointed at Kikyo.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed. Kikyo smirked.

"Mine? I wasn't the one fighting." she said. Inuyasha turned to look at Kikyo angrily.

"She's right, if you didn't block that stupid arrow. We wouldn't be in this situation." Inuyasha said. Kikyo's eyes went wide as she took a step back. Kagome tried not to smile, she knew that Kikyo felt hurt that Inuyasha was blaming her.

"Inuyasha. You can't honestly blame me. I didn't know that the Headmistress would do this." Kikyo said looking hurt. Inuyasha opened his mouth, when his head started hurting.

_"Does that girl mean more to you than me?"_

'Stupid voices!' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, Kagome." Headmistress Kaede said. They both looked to see Lady Kaede still standing where she was with Tsubaki next to her.

"The word of command. I will not be the one to give it. Only you two will now the word to command the other." Kaede said, and with that she left, Tsubaki trailing behind her. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at there beads, and then at each other.

"TAKE IT OFF!" they shouted as they pulled each others beads off, but it was useless. Sango and Miroku even tried, but it was useless. The beads where permanently stuck on there necks.

"This can't be happening." Kagome wailed on Sango's shoulder. Sango and Miroku looked at each other knowing full well, what was happening, but neither one of them said anything.

"Wait! She said that we give out the word. Which means." Inuyasha said, and then Kagome's face suddenly broke into a frown.

"If you say one stupid word…I'll kill you!" she said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Pay back. How I love it." Inuyasha said. As he rubbed his hands together, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Now what word shall I command you with?" he asked. Kagome pointed at him.

"Did you forget I can command you too!" she yelled. Inuyasha froze, for some reason he was scared, like he already knew what would happen if he got Kagome really angry.

"You guys shouldn't say a word, you don't know the affects of the beads." Miroku said.

Kagome glared at him, "I really don't care. My life is ruined. Screw the affects."

"Then what word are you going to use on Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Um…I don't know." she said. Everyone looked dumbfounded.

"Inuyasha, if it was I who was to command you. I would have chosen the word Beloved." Kikyo said. Kagome wanted to gag. Inuyasha glared at her.

"And I'd chose the word cold hearted bitch. Why are you even hear Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I still care for you Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha snorted.

"No offense Kikyo, but I once liked you too, maybe even loved you. But I don't trust people. Who don't like half demons. You wanted me to be human, sorry that I'm a monster." he said. Kikyo took a step back.

"I see." was all she said. She glared at Kagome, and then walked away. Inuyasha signed, and then looked at Kagome. When he first met Kagome, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, there was always talk that Kagome and Kikyo looked alike, but he knew they didn't. From the moment he saw Kikyo he could tell she was cold, and distant. Kagome wasn't cold she was the opposite of Kikyo. Inuyasha took a step at Kagome. Her eyes went wide.

"Let me ask you something, do you want me to be human too? Or stay a filthy half demon?" he asked. Kagome stared at him for a split second, before kicking him in the shin. He groaned as he dropped to his knees.

"You're going to pay." he cried out.

"You idiot, why would you even say that. You're not a filthy half demon, you're actually a good guy, even if you are a jerk." she said. Inuyasha looked at her, and then he was once again consumed.

_"I like you better as a half demon you know."_

'That voice…it sounds more like Kagome's.' Inuyasha thought.

"You didn't have to hit me!" he yelled. Kagome crossed her arms together.

"How are we suppose to know the word." Kagome asked out loud. She signed, and looked at Inuyasha. How could they have gotten in the situation they where in. They couldn't even last one day without fighting, and now they were stuck wearing the same beads. She touched the ground with her finger, tracing on the dirt.

"Inuyasha, call me priestess." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her shocked. This was the first time in a long time, that he heard Kagome call him by his name. it made him start feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm wondering if that's the word you could use on me." she said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh. Fine." he said. They all stared at Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes.

"Priestess." he said. She tensed, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes confused.

"Why didn't it work?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe because priestess is just a nickname Inuyasha calls you." Miroku said. Kagome groaned.

"Then what are we going to do?" she yelled.

"Why are you suddenly yelling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I'm annoyed with this situation!" she said.

"Stop yelling at me!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Just shut up, and…" Kagome stopped, as she was getting a dizzy spell.

_"Sit Boy!"_

"And what?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit boy!" she yelled. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as the beads glowed light purple, and with a thud Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"I can't believe that worked." she thought. Inuyasha stood up in a flash.

"You're going to pay wench!" he yelled. Kagome burst out laughing. She could believe three little words was what triggered Inuyasha to be subdued.

"You think it's funny. Why….Shut up!" Inuyasha commanded, but nothing happened the beads didn't glow.

"Damn it how am I suppose to know the word for her?" Inuyasha yelled, when suddenly he felt it, the ground was pulsing. Kagome and Inuyasha knew where it was coming from, he grabbed Kagome as they ran to the tree of ages. Sango and Miroku followed them behind. Neither one of them could feel the pulse. Kagome and Inuyasha walked right up to the tree, why was it pulsing? They both thought. When Inuyasha felt it, he groaned. Kagome looked at him as he sunk to his knees.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

_"I am going to protect you!"_

"Protect?" Inuyasha said out loud. Kagome suddenly froze as she felt an electrical shock go through her. She screamed. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome's beads glowing a light blue.

"Make it stop!" Kagome yelled. Miroku and Sango arrived as they stared a Kagome.

"What did you do?" Miroku yelled.

"Nothing, all I said was protect!" Inuyasha said. Kagome screamed loud as the electricity feeling grew stronger. She held herself as her knees bent.

"Inuyasha do something!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha stood up.

"I don't know how. I'm sorry!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome almost fell to her knees, but Inuyasha caught her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, and then the necklace stopped glowing. Kagome let out an exhausted sign. The pain was gone.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said, and with a thud Inuyasha landed on his face, Kagome on top of him.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's for making me suffer longer then you!" she screamed. Kagome stood up glaring at him.

"Why you!" Inuyasha yelled as they began arguing. Sango and Miroku watched from afar now. They both took a step back as they left the two bickering teens alone under the tree of ages.

"Miroku, she wasn't suppose to get beads on her. Kagome never had beads of segregation. Only Inuyasha." Sango said. Miroku nodded.

"True, Lady Kaede must have been growing desperate." Miroku said.

"Why the word protect?" she asked.

"Because that is what Inuyasha vowed to do. To protect Kagome. Which could be why to reverse the side affects it's to say her name." Miroku said. Sango nodded understanding now.

"We shall tell the others. If Inuyasha is wearing the beads. That means there both in danger." Miroku said.

"Do you think…there ever going to remember?' Sango asked. Miroku smiled softly.

"Of course dear Sango. We all managed to remember, hopefully there spell will wear off." Miroku said as his hand went lower behind Sango's back. She grabbed it, and twisted it behind his back.

"Stupid monk, you never learn." she said shaking her head.

Somewhere in the distance, they both heard them.

"The monk is right. Lady Kaede is growing desperate." he said. She nodded."Then what are we going to do?" she asked. He smirked.

"Why nothing let the old women believe she is doing the right thing. If they ever remember it would be the best for us all." he said.

"I do not want them to remember!" she hissed. He smiled.

"Why? Because you fear he will be lost to you, haven't you learned your lesson?" he asked her. She glared at him, and her eyes turned to the arguing pair.

"Yes, and it was paid with my life." she said.

"And we will get our revenge." he said, as he brought her to his arms, and kissed her on the lips slightly. She smiled.

"Yes, we will." she said.

* * *

**And there you have it! i know the word protect is so chessy, but it did go well with my plot. And i know some of you think it's just a weak word, but you try thinking of a word to go well with this story line. So anyways please review!**


	7. What Fundraiser?

*Seven*- What Fundraiser?

Kagome walked to school playing with the beads of segregation that hung around her neck. Two weeks have passed when Headmistress Kaede placed them on her and Inuyasha. When Kagome went home, her mom had already been informed, and all she did was shake her head at Kagome, and told her it was for her own good. Kagome on the other thought they where annoying.

'I can't even take a bath, without them getting in the way.' she thought looking at them. She had to admit even if they where beads for her to be subdued, they where beautiful. The shells she noticed were real, and very sharp. She had the bandaged finger to prove it.

'But the voices, they've been coming a lot more now ever since I got the beads around my neck.' she thought. She looked up at the sky, her finger under her chin.

'Come to think of it, this all started when I heard the old tree crying. That's when the voices started. I wonder if Inuyasha can hear them.' she thought. When she heard a honk coming from a car. She turned and saw a dark red Nissan 350z pull up next to her. The windows rolled down to reveal Inuyasha staring back at her with dark sunglasses. Kagome held her head high.

"What do you want?" she asked. The last time she talked to Inuyasha was when he said the word protect. Just thinking of it made her shiver, ever since then they where keeping their distance from each other.

"Get in, we need to talk." he said. Kagome looked at him, but got in the car. She needed to talk to him too. Just as she closed the door, Inuyasha pressed his foot on the pedal, and speeded down the street.

"Hey, we have a speed limit you know." she told him. He just laughed. Kagome looked at him than. He was wearing the uniform for school, just like she was. But he wasn't wearing the jacket. Kagome noticed he never wore the school's jacket.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked leaning her head back. Inuyasha never took his eyes off the road as he spoke.

"Have…you been hearing voices?" he asked. Kagome turned to look at him, but his face was staring straight ahead.

"Yeah I have." she said. This time Inuyasha did turn to look at her; she couldn't see his expression on his face, but she knew that he also heard the voices.

"You hear them too?" she whispered.

"Feh." he said taking off his sunglasses to reveal tired eyes. Kagome gasped, he turned to look at her, and noticed that she also had purple bruises under her eyes.

"You can't sleep either." he said. She nodded when he stopped the car in the school's parking lot. Since the windows where tinted no one could see them sitting in the car together.

"I have these visions, two people are standing behind the tree of ages. The schools not their so I'm guessing it was about a long time ago." she said.

"Six hundred years ago." he said. Kagome looked at him, and than away as she nodded.

"Why do you think where hearing them?" she asked. Inuyasha grunted.

"How should I know, all I want is for them to just stop." he said. Kagome rolled her eyes, she figured he would act like that.

"Stubborn mule." Kagome said looking out the window to see their fellow classmates all walking into the school. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and another wave consumed his thoughts.

"_Inuyasha I tried to forget you, but I couldn't. Can I stay by you're side?' _

'She tried to forget me, but why. Did I do something wrong?' he thought. Inuyasha didn't know why he was feeling like he had to protect Kagome. He made a mental note to not try and say the P word in front of her. He felt bad that she suffered more pain, than he did.

"Look I normally don't say things like this to you, but I'm sorry." he said surprising her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For making you suffer longer than me. I didn't know you would be in more pain than me." he said. Kagome looked at him with eyes wide, and the she looked away a small smile on her lips.

"It's alright. I guess I deserved it." she said.

"Typical priestess, saying that." he said.

"That's why I'm saying I deserved it. Because of what I am." she said. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"When you said the word protect, I felt like my entire insides where going to burst from the pain, and then I realized later on. It's also how demons feel when we purify them. So whenever you say protect. It'll be like I'm being purified too, I guess I deserve it." she said. Inuyasha looked at her angrily, as he grabbed her by the hand.

"You don't deserve that pain Kagome, you're the kindest person with the purest soul I've ever met." Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes went wide, when she felt her mind become consumed.

"_I was afraid, I didn't want to lose you."_

'Is this…Inuyasha's voice?' she thought. They both looked at each other than, but before they could even speak what was on their minds, the bell rang, and not only that. But their was a knock on one of the windows showing Miroku in his monks robes.

"Come on Inuyasha, you're not ditching class today." he said sounding bored. Inuyasha grunted as he opened the door, Kagome did the same, and was greeted with a surprise monk staring at them both.

"Kagome, where you in their the whole time?" he asked. She nodded, not knowing what to say. She looked at Inuyasha, and than at Miroku.

"See you in class." she told them, and than left them alone together. Inuyasha watched her walk away. When he turned to look at Miroku, it was to see the monk with a sly smile on his face.

"Wipe the smile of you're face Miroku, we weren't doing anything." Inuyasha said.

"Now Inuyasha, what are you implying? I just saw you and an innocent, but attractive girl alone in your car." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows. Inuyasha losing his cool punched him on the head, a huge bump popped out.

"Just be quiet will you." he said as they walked towards the school. Kagome and Sango sat in the back of their homeroom class. They where both talking about a fundraiser that the school was going to have the next day.

"What fundraiser?" Kagome asked shocked that she hadn't heard about it.

"Well it was announced the next day when you got the beads put on you." Sango said Kagome looked annoyed at Sango, their was a reason she hadn't heard about the school's fundraiser. She was still grieving that she had beads around her neck, and a word that could cause her so much pain. She signed.

"So what's the fundraiser going to be about this year? The last time it was Japan's version of Candy land." Kagome said. Sango made a face, she remember how both Kagome and her ate so much they both got cavities.

"No, it's actually Feudal Era. We're suppose to dress up like our ancestors, and you know tell them the stories. At the same time sell food from back than and also clothes, and other stuff." Sango said. Kagome made a face.

"I rather pass, but you're going to tell me our grade is going to have to participate." Kagome said. Sango smiled, but shook her head.

"Actually Lady Kaede has already posted the groups, where all mixed together." Sango said pulling out the fundraiser schedule.

"Well, you and me are going to be in the same group. Along with Shippo, and Miroku." Sango said. Kagome looked at her confused.

"Aren't there suppose to be five people in a group?" she asked.

"Yeah well, there is." Sango said. Kagome took the schedule from her and say Inuyasha's name right on the list in their group. Kagome groaned.

"Great, Just great." Kagome said. Sango laughed.

"Come on Kagome, from what I've been seeing you guys have been getting along. You guys are even on first name basis." Sango said. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her, but it was true. Even if they where avoiding each other, they still acknowledged one another. Kagome signed as she touched her beads. For the rest of the day, she walked around in a daze, it wasn't until lunch that she saw Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha sitting at there table.

"What you guys doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't it obvious, since where in a group together we have to figure out what were doing." Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him, but didn't saw anything else. Instead she looked at Shippo who was eating a sandwich.

"Hi there Shippo." Kagome said. Shippo looked at Kagome, and smiled a big smile.

"Hey Kagome. Do you know what we should do?" he asked her in his little kids voice.

Kagome smiled, but she suddenly felt as if she and Shippo where closer then they were at the moment.

"_Oh Kagome I was so worried!"_

"_Shippo!"_

'Ugh, my head, and that voice was mine and Shippo's.' she thought feeling more confused. Inuyasha watched the two of them. Even though he and Shippo usually talked, and he mostly picked on the kid. He felt like Shippo treated him like a big brother, but they hardly knew each other. Shippo was Kouga's little cousin, mostly Shippo followed him and Ayame around, but he sometimes found him following Miroku.

"Well since it's Feudal era, I guess we should dress like our ancestors did. What did they wear again?" Kagome asked.

"Well this was six hundred years ago, the clothes Sango and I wear for our guardian duties is what the slayers and monks use to wear back than." Miroku said. Kagome remembered the clothes the priestess's use to wear and made a face.

"I rather not wear those robes are ugly." Kagome said. Inuyasha noticed how everyone looked at Kagome, as if once a long time ago she use to wear them.

"I think my brother might have something, he owns a company that sells feudal era clothing. He's supplying the school with them." Inuyasha said.

"So what should we do, food?" Sango asked.

"Too common. Everyone will be doing it." Miroku said. Kagome looked at the old tree, and than smiled.

"What about a Photo booth with the tree of ages. Everyone wearing clothes from the feudal era can take a picture by the tree, it'll be as if they where still their." Kagome said. Everyone thought about it, and then smiled nodding their heads in agreement.

"Brilliant as ever Kagome" Miroku said.

"Too bad the well isn't here." Shippo said.

"What well?" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. Shippo looked at Sango and Miroku who where shaking there heads at him.

"Their use to be a well close to the tree, but over the hundreds of years, it must have just disappeared." Miroku said.

Kagome looked at them, and then thought about the closed well that was by her house. Now thinking of it, there was also another tree of ages by her house, and it had the same mark as the one in front of her. Could it be both trees where connected in a way?

"So what time shall we come to prepare the preparations. Since tomorrow is Sunday, we don't have school." Sango said.

"Who cares, as long as we do this and get it over with. What's the grand prize this time?" Inuyasha asked.

Every year a group who did an outstanding job with there team, got to either go to a hot springs in the mountains, or get a gift certificate to go shopping.

"Something about two of the team leaders getting to share a prize together." Miroku said.

"Well who's the team leader for this group?" Shippo asked.

"Since Kagome thought about the idea, she should be one." Sango said. Miroku nodded.

"And Inuyasha since you're brother is the one supplying the supplies. You can be one too." he said. Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, and then started screaming.

"No way"

"I ain't working with the wench!"

"What did you say!" they both yelled at each other. The other team members just signed. Sango leaned in to whisper in Shippo's ear.

"Try not to say anything else Shippo. They can't remember anything at the moment." she said. Shippo nodded slowly.

'I know, I just wish they would like we did." he said sadly. Sango smiled touching his hair.

"They will. Soon." she said. Close where they say, two figures hid by the shadows watching there every move.

"The headmistress is getting on my nerves, if she thinks this will get them together. Then she underestimates me." he said. She laughed.

"Yes she does, I will make sure Inuyasha says away from her." she said. He smirked.

"Come we have much to do. For Inuyasha and Kagome will never remember the past." he said as they left the two bickering teens and their friends under the tree of ages.

* * *

_**And here it is another chapter finished by me, sorry it took so long. Ended up working this weekend, but here it is, anyways please review, and HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**_


	8. Feudal Era Fundraiser

*Eight*-Feudal Era Fundraiser

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi is Kagome home?" Sango asked. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she moved aside letting Sango in. She motioned to the stairs were they could both hear footsteps running back and forth.

"She's up stairs, she can't decide what to wear to the festival." she told Sango.

"If I was in her shoes, I'd be running around too, but I can wear my guardian outfit." Sango said. She had on her guardian outfit- her boomerang was already at the school. Sango had asked Miroku earlier to take it for her while she went to get Kagome, who was running late.

"I guess we'll be leaving now, Souta loves festivals." Mrs. Higurashi said. Just as Souta came running out wearing a dark blue kimono. His dark brown hair was combed nicely to reveal his dark brown eyes. He smiled when he saw Sango.

"Hey Sango, will Kohaku be at the festival?" Souta asked. Sango smiled as she nodded.

"Why yes he will be, Father and the others will be there selling some fake demon slayer outfits." Sango said.

"Oh how nice, dear we must buy some." just as Grandpa came out in his usual priestess outfit.

"Yes, Father. See you at the festival." Mrs. Higurashi told Sango and the whole Higurashi left, except for a single person who was still pacing upstairs. Sango shook her head smiling as she run up the stairs, not bothering knocking she went in to see a frantic Kagome still in her pajama's. Sango took one look, and began laughing. Kagome stopped what she was doing to notice her best friend standing their already in her feudal era outfit while Kagome was still in her cloud pajama's not knowing what she should wear. She woke up early to figure something out, but got nothing.

'I don't care what anyone says I am NOT! Wearing those old priestess robes, it looks so uncomfortable.' Kagome thought, but for some reason she felt like there was another reason she didn't want to wear them. That morning while she was examining the robes her mom had washed, another wave consumed her as she looked at the outfit.

'_I knew it, you don't like me wearing them because I look like HER! Isn't it!'_

She had no clue who she was yelling at, but she could tell from the voice that sounded like her's that she was annoyed with someone really bad, and the same time upset that they couldn't stand her wearing something that reminded that person of someone else, but who could it be?

"If I wouldn't know any better, you don't know what to wear." Sango said. Kagome gave her a death glare, but signed as if she just admitted defeat.

"I just don't want to wear those robes, but I guess I might as well." Kagome said. Grabbing the white shirt, and red pants that went with them, she looked at it in disgust. Sango shook her head when she noticed a photograph on Kagome's dresser, she picked it up, and her eyes went wide.

"Kagome, I don't remember you wearing this uniform." Sango said innocently, but the truth was she was completely in shock at what she was seeing. The picture was of course the same one Kagome received from her Grandpa, but Sango knew something that Kagome didn't.

"Oh that's not me, that's my great Aunt or something like that." Kagome said abounding the robes as she stood in front of her friend.

"Really? She looks just like you." Sango said. Kagome just shrugged.

"I guess, I was named after her you know. She was the first Kagome, and she also had a little brother whose name was Souta's." Kagome said.

"Isn't the first Souta you're great Grandfather?" Sango asked.

"Great-great grandfather. His sister never had kids, which is weird since she married a Yankee." Kagome said. Sango looked back at the photo a small smile on her lips.

"Why not wear something similar to the uniform, it may not be feudal era style but still. You're grandmother could have loved that era." Sango said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"As if, they didn't have showers back than Sango." Kagome said, but than she realized Sango could be on to something. She turned around and ran down the hall going up to the attic. Sango followed behind her, confused by her friends actions.

"Kagome, where going to be late." Sango said following Kagome, she started coughing when she felt the dust everywhere.

"How long has anybody been up here." she asked hearing Kagome going through some boxes. Sango noticed their were a lot of boxes up in the small room. She counted at least over fifty, what could be in them?

"Who knows. Mom said that one of our ancestor's loved collecting some strange stuff, like demon claws belonging to a tribe of ogres. Fangs from a great snake, just weird stuff." Kagome said. Sango watched as her friend opened a box, and then closed it opening another.

"What are you searching for?" Sango asked.

"You'll see. Oh maybe these could be useful." Kagome said handing Sango a box, she took it and noticed inside where some charms, with a round jewel. Sango looked at it, and realized it was a fake version of the shikon jewel.

"This is shikon jewel charm." Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, mom said they didn't sell much back than cause no one really knew about the jewel, but since they know now. Maybe we can sell them." Kagome said.

"That would be great." Sango said.

"Ah, found them!" Kagome cried out. Sango looked to see her holding a uniform. Five minutes later Kagome was staring at herself from the mirror wearing the green skirt, and sailor shirt with the red tie.

"Wow I can't believe it fits me." Kagome said examining herself from the mirror. Sango was also looking at her, she was trying not to cry seeing her friend standing there. Instead she just smiled.

"You look just like her." Sango said. Kagome peered into the mirror, and pointed to her eyes.

"Except for these blue flakes. I wonder why I have them?" Kagome said. Sango looked at them too, and she couldn't figure out why she had them, not even Lady Kaede had an explanation for that.

"Should we go? The festival has already started, and Inuyasha must be angry by now." Sango said. Kagome snorted as she picked up the box with the fake jewel shards.

"Can't keep that stubborn dog waiting." she said as they walked down the stairs.

"Achoo," Inuyasha sneezed.

"Bless you." Miroku said. Inuyasha rubbed his nose.

"Someone's talking about me, I bet it's that stupid Kagome." Inuyasha said. Miroku hit him on the head with his staff.

"I will not just stand here while you insult a beautiful girl like Kagome. When she is not here to defend herself." he said. Inuyasha touched his head mumbling under his breath.

"Hey guys, are the girls here?" Shippo asked them, he was wearing a pair of traditional dark blue pants, with a light green shirt with leave patterns around them, and also a yellow vest to go over the shirt. He also wasn't wearing any shoes as he revealed his bare feet which instead of being regular feet where fox paws to show how Shippo was a full demon.

"No, their late!" Inuyasha yelled as he stormed over to there booth which was right by the tree.

"What's wrong with him?" Shippo asked Miroku signed.

"You know Inuyasha." he said. Shippo nodded, he did know Inuyasha-too bad he didn't know who Shippo and Miroku where to him, and how they where all connected in a way.

"I just saw Kouga and Ayame, there holding a kissing booth. The line was really long. They might win." Shippo said. Miroku signed.

"Where are these girls?" he asked out loud.

"Hey sorry where late!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards them, Sango behind her.

"About time!" Inuyasha yelled. As he walked toward them.

"Well sorry, but I found some stuff that could be useful." Kagome said showing them the fake shikon jewel charms.

"We can sell these, they can take a picture with it, and make it look like they found the real shikon jewel." she said smiling. Inuyasha snorted.

"Whatever." he said crossing his hands together. They both turned to see their friends staring at them. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo couldn't believe what they were seeing in front of them. Kagome in her sailor school uniform, and Inuyasha in a red kimono, he wasn't wearing any shoes claiming he couldn't find any to match so he decided to go barefoot. For some reason he also felt comfortable.

"Why are you guys staring at us like that?" Kagome asked, breaking the trance their friends were in. Shippo looked away sheepishly as he began moving the box of jewels closer to the booth. Sango and Miroku just smiled shaking theirs heads saying they looked so nice together.

"Feh, you guys are dumb." Inuyasha said. Throughout the day a lot of students, and their families took there picture by the tree of ages, they even bought the shikon jewel shards. Inuyasha couldn't believe that people where actually buying the charms, and the line they had created, they had even stopped going to the Kissing booth, well except for some desperate girls who wanted Kouga's attention.

"Yo Mutt, hurry up with the camera." Kouga yelled as he had his arm wrapped around Ayame's waist. They where both wearing the tradition wolf clothes that was of wolf fur, and armor; both were barefoot. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as Kagome told Ginta and Hakkaku, Kouga's followers how to sit on the ground, both making silly poses.

"Hey Kagome, why not join us?" Kouga asked giving her a devilish smile. Kagome rolled her eyes as she stood next to Inuyasha.

"Focus Kouga." she instructed instead. He smiled, Ayame glaring at him, and so was Inuyasha, but it was only because he was getting his daily does of voices.

"_You stay away from her, wolf boy. You understand"_

"_She's my women I can be near her as much as I want!"_

"_She ain't you're women!"_

Inuyasha touched his head groaning softly, how he hated hearing those voices. He felt drain, and at the same time unfocused. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at Kagome.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. His eyes went wide for a second, but than he nodded.

"I'm fine." he said looking back at the tree. Kagome nodded, but she knew Inuyasha had heard the voices, but unlike her. They seemed to make him feel a bit weak, and exhausted.

"Say Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha said.

"Shikon Jewel!" and he took there picture. Inuyasha suddenly felt drain, when he felt a hand on his arm leading him away.

"We're going to take a break." Kagome said leading Inuyasha away from the group before they could reply back. Everyone watched them go, and then turned to look at each other very serious.

"It's like nothing's changed at all." Kouga said.

"So you where also surprised by Kagome wearing the uniform." Miroku said.

"Well duh, even seeing mutt face made me remember the good old days we had. I hope he remembers fast just so we could fight like we use to." he said.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha would like that. Too bad Kagome isn't your women anymore." Shippo said sitting next to the booth.

"Aww, the good old days." Kouga said, when he felt a slap across his face.

"Don't forget Kouga, you have me now." Ayame said. Kouga rolled his eyes of course he knew he had her, what with her staring at him with those green eyes that he could drown in, and her red hair pulled into pigtails to reveal her soft skin. He couldn't believe how he never noticed Ayame sooner, good thing he got a second chance to fix it.

"I know babe." He said bringing her closer.

"Where do you think those two went?" Sango asked. Miroku shrugged.

"Who knows, hopefully they can remember everything fast and help us out." he said.

"Lady Kaede set this up so they could remember, she might know how to trigger it." Shippo said.

"Yes, but what could it be?" Miroku asked, and everyone stared at each other wondering what the old priestess was up to.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys but i'm also wondering wat Kaede is up to...maybe it involves handcuffs! hahaha i bet everyone is like about time, yeah i know, my train of thought kinda changed after i wrote the summary, but there still going to get handcuffed together, that still doesn't change! Please review and you'll get the next chapter sooner then anyone thinks!**


	9. Grand Prize

*Nine*- Grand Prize

"Okay were alone, so talk." Inuyasha said. Kagome signed at his attitude, she dragged Inuyasha back to the school, and on top of the schools roof where no one could see them. She was afraid that if they started talking about the visions. Their friends might over hear them, and think something was wrong with them.

"You don't have to sound so macho Inuyasha, where hearing voices that might as well drive us crazy." she said. Inuyasha growled shaking his head in the process.

"They are driving us crazy, I feel like every little thing I do, or say triggers them. Why the hell is this even happening to us?" he demanded. Kagome shrugged. When she looked down at the festival, it was to see the tree of ages.

"The tree." Kagome said. Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"The sacred tree? What about it?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about it, and this all started when Kikyo pierced that arrow at it. Maybe it broke some kind of spell on it" she said.

"A spell? Are you saying were under some sort of spell?" Inuyasha asked not believing it at all. Kagome turned back to him, moving away so no one could see her.

"Maybe, or we could just be connected to the voices, but…the voices sound like us." she said. Inuyasha's eyes turned wide.

"Are you saying you hear my voice too." he asked. Kagome looked at him, and than for some reason found herself blushing.

'That last voice sounded so tender and warm. The opposite of Inuyasha.' she thought.

"Hello, Kagome." Inuyasha said waving his hand in her face, breaking her out of her trance, only for her to be consumed by a wave.

'_One day I'm going to be a full demon. I don't want to waste my time helping some stupid human.'_

'Then again, they could be the same.' she thought.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. She winced holding her head in her hands.

"Hey, yourself. Stop screaming my head hurt's." she whined. Inuyasha looked at her suddenly worried.

"Was it those voices." he asked her. She nodded her head feeling like she had to sit down, so she did. Inuyasha sat next to her.

"More like one, I usually just hear one, but whenever where with the others I hear more." she said. Inuyasha nodded, it would also happen to him too, he couldn't help wonder what was even happening to them?

"So who's voice did you hear?" he asked. Kagome looked at him, and than away, but not before he noticed her cheeks turning a soft pink.

"It kinda sounded like yours." she said. Inuyasha just stared at her for a while nodding his head.

"I hear your voice too, mostly more than the others." he said. Kagome looked at him then, she didn't know Inuyasha also heard her voice too.

"So what do I say?" he asked. Again Kagome blushed.

"What do I say?" Kagome asked him. This time he looked away, not before Kagome saw his cheeks where a rosy color. She couldn't help, but smile.

"Some aren't bad, but the one I just had." she said. Looking down at her lap, she wondered why Inuyasha hated himself so much.

"Was bad." Inuyasha said. She nodded softly, and then looked at him softly.

"Do you hate being a half demon?" she asked him. Inuyasha looked at her eyes wide.

"Is that what you heard, me saying I hated being a half demon?" he asked. Kagome nodded as she looked up at the sky.

"You said one day you where going to be a full demon, and you weren't going to waste you're time helping humans." she said. Inuyasha stood up, and found himself laughing shaking his head.

"For some reason that sounds like me." he said. Kagome looked up at him, she thought he would yell at her. Telling he that she was crazy, but he surprised her.

"It does?" she asked. He nodded.

"When I was a child I thought I was a shame, a disgrace being what I am. But I realized I wasn't a disgrace at all." he said.

"What made you believe that?" she asked him, at the moment she was surprised at how he reacted, but also how he sounded. Not the macho man he portrayed, but the soft, and sincere guy he was. At the moment he was starting at her with a soft look that surprised her, and made her heart speed up a bit.

"I don't know. I just felt like someone out their likes me for who I am. I just don't know who could possibly like me." he said with another laugh. Kagome immediately stood up punching him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"You idiot, who cares if no one likes you because of what you are, the important part is that you have friends who do." she said. Inuyasha looked at her as he was consumed by another voice in his head.

'_I like you better as a half demon anyways, you're already strong. Why change that?'_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was eyeing him.

"So are you saying you like me as a half demon?" he asked. Kagome's eyes went wide. She looked away, and pushed him aside.

"We should get back" she said. Inuyasha laughed.

"I take that as a yes." he said. She glared at him, but before she could yell at him. He looked at her strangely.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked her. Kagome looked down at the uniform, and than shrugged."I don't know. It was a great Aunt's of mine. Her name was Kagome, the first actually." she said. Inuyasha looked at her serious then, Kagome noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Meaning you're the second in her line to be named after her." he said. She nodded.

"Well yeah, my little brother is also named after her little brother." she continued on saying, she saw a look past him.

"What? What's with that look?" she asked him.

"I'm the second in my line to be named Inuyasha, and so is my brother." he told her. Kagome's eyes went wide, she couldn't believe it, if Inuyasha was the second to be named after him, than that meant.

"Oh my god, where there reincarnations. That explains the voices!" Kagome said.

"Feh, but why now? I know nothing about my Great- whatever. All that he married some human girl, but they didn't have any kids. My Great- Uncle on the other hand had kids with a human girl. They're our descendents." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with eyes wide then.

"Wait, for you this happened what six hundred years ago, right." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

"This happened over hundred years ago for me. Can you find out who the first Inuyasha married?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha thought about it, and than nodded.

"I think we have records, why do you ask?" he asked. Kagome looked at him right in the eye.

"Because my Great-Aunt married a Yankee, and we don't know his name. You know the rumors about how our ancestors destroyed the Shikon Jewel shards together. How could they have been together when my family didn't live in that era yet?" she told him. Inuyasha didn't know how to explain it, but something was happening and he didn't like it one bit.

"Let's go back, we'll talk about it late." he said she nodded, and followed him to the door. By the time they went back to the tree, it was to see there own families by the tree.

"Oh hell." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him with confused eyes, when a girl popped out of no where and jumped on Inuyasha.

"Yasha!" she screamed out. Inuyasha groaned.

"Get off!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Sesshy! Yasha's being mean." the girl said as she got off of Inuyasha a smile on her face. She looked to be older around eighteen, she had long brown hair that she kept down. There was a green bow in her hair, to reveal light brown eyes. She was wearing a light orange kimono with green circles around it.

"Rin, be nice." Sesshomaru said coming behind her. Kagome's eyes went wide for a second, she met Inuyasha's older brother once when they had a parent conference with Lady Kaede. He still looked the same, long silver hair like Inuyasha, with the same golden eyes. Only he had a crescent moon on his forehead, and dark blue stripes on his cheek to show not only was he a full demon, but also one of noble line.

"What are you two doing here?" Inuyasha demanded, only to have Sesshomaru slam his fist on his head. Inuyasha yelled, as he glared at his brother. Kagome noticed he was wearing a white kimono covered in the traditional armor of a noble demon. He also had a white fluffy tale wrapped on his shoulder. He looked at Kagome and nodded at her with his cold expression.

"Kagome." he said. She nodded at him, she never knew what to call him so instead she nods at him.

"Kagome?" the girl said. Kagome looked at her, to see she had a smile on her lips. Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rin, this is Kagome. Rin is a close friend of the family." Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled as she reached her hand out to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you" Kagome said, but instead she was received with a hug.

"Oh it's nice to meet you, Sesshy always talks about the girl who gets Yasha into trouble." Rin said. Kagome didn't know what to say, but before she could Sango came up to her and Inuyasha.

"You guys, we need to take a picture, the whole group together." she told them.

"Oh Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she spotted her daughter.

"Mom." Kagome said.

"Make sure to get a copy for us." she told her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said dragging him to the sacred tree where the rest of the group was waiting for them. Kagome couldn't help notice how a lot of people where watching them. Inuyasha also noticed it too. Sango's father, and there friends looked at them with respect. Miroku's drunk guardian Master Mushin looked at them as if he praised the two of them. Kagome sat down on one of the tree roots. Miroku was leaning his back against the tree, his staff in his hand. Shippo was playing with a two tail cat demon in front of Kagome. On the other side Sango stood on one of the roots, her huge boomerang in her arm, as she held it behind her. Inuyasha grumbled as he stood behind Kagome his arms hidden under the sleeves of his shirt.

"Don't forget to smile." Kouga said as he held the camera.

"Just take the picture you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga laughed.

"Say, friends." Kouga said.

"Friends." they all said, and the picture was taken, both Kagome and Inuyasha felt the tree suddenly pulse, they both looked at each other, a silence message being sent between them. Soon after that they all went there separate ways, Inuyasha with his brother and Rin. Sango with her father, brother and cat Kirara. Miroku shaking his head at his drunk guardian. And Kagome with her family. By the time it was over, night had already come. Lady Kaede stood with Tsubaki at the front of schools entrance, watching as everyone where all having fun.

"Do you have them?" Kaede asked. Tsubaki nodded.

"Yes Lady Kaede." she told her. Lady Kaede nodded as she grabbed for the microphone.

"Evening everyone." she said, as everyone turned to see her, some of the students from the booths where still their, but not a lot of families where still at the school.

"I would like to thank the remaining families and students for staying. Student, please remember to clean up you're mess, before you disappear with your families. Now to announce the winner of which group made more money for our school fund." She continued.

"That would be us! I kissed so many girls my lips are numb!" Kouga yelled.

"Shut up wolfy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I myself participated in some of the booths, except for Kouga's, and I found that everyone came up with wonderful ideas. But only one caught my eye and of course funded more money then the other booths." Lady Kaede said. Everyone waited to wonder who won. Lady Kaede showed them a photo of her and Tsubaki under the sacred tree, both of them wearing their priestess outfits, Tsubaki decided to wear the outfit of a dark priestess everyone noticed it was a joke.

"This picture was taken by a group of students who not only came up with this wonderful idea, but also gave out these charms, that truly represent our school, and the era that has truly changed our time." she said. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, they won?

"May the two team captains please come." Lady Kaede announced. Sango dragged Kagome, and Miroku pushed Inuyasha up on stage. Everyone went silent as they saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing together.

"So what do we get?" Inuyasha asked.

"The power of not only having someone close by you, but also the true meaning of friendship that will help you into dealing about your inner thoughts, and hearts." Lady Kaede said. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her as if she finally lost it. Lady Kaede signed.

"Tsubaki." Lady Kaede said. Tsubaki stepped forward with a red box in her hands.

"Please close you're eyes." she instructed them. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other, and then did what they where told.

"Now Inuyasha hold out you're left arm, Kagome you're right." Tsubaki ordered. They did what they were told, both wondering what they where going to get now. Before they knew it, they heard a clicking sound, and a heavy chain on their hand. They both opened there eyes, and there eyes bulged out.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stared at the chain around her hand ready to faint. Around both there hands where a pair of handcuffs.

"Is this some sort of joke!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Not at all, you two are the winners, and thus here is your prize." Lady Kaede said.

"This isn't a prize but a punishment!" Inuyasha roared out.

"We haven't done anything word, Inuyasha and I haven't even fought all this week." Kagome said.

"Not yet, but none the less. You two will be handcuffed together for three months. Tsubaki will watch over you two the entire time." Lady Kaede said. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at there hands, and glared at each other.

"This is all your fault!" Kagome yelled at him.

"My fault! I'm not the one who thought about the idea for our stupid booth!" he screamed at her.

"I don't want to be handcuffed to you!" Kagome whined, how was she suppose to sleep at night, and better yet how was she suppose to shower?

"Me neither. Take these off!" he ordered.

"The handcuffs are under a spell, only the key will take it off, and I have it." Lady Kaede said. Kagome glared at Inuyasha who glared back.

"This is all your fault you dumb dog!" she shouted.

"Think about it this way, now I can watch over you better." he mumbled under his breath.

"I don't need your help!" Kagome shouted.

"You need me to protect you!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome's beads glowed, and she buzzed with electricity.

"Ahh! Sit boy!" she shouted, and Inuyasha face touched the cement floor, as a trembling Kagome fell on top of him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Out in the crowd two people in the back watched with death written over their faces.

"That witch, she'll pay." he said as they both watched the little scene in front of them.

She laughed softly. "It seems she did what she had to do, she wants them to remember, and we don't" she said.

"It doesn't matter any more. The time will come and whether or not they remember. I will be the one to destroy them." he said angrily.

"Yes, and I will be the one to tear them apart. We will all die, and I will take him with me to the depths of hell as I wanted to from the beginning." she said. They both laughed evilly as they moved further into the shadows.

"Why did she have them handcuffed?" Shippo asked.

"Because she wants them to remember fast, if they don't their memories will be lost forever, and we need them for whats about to come." Miroku said. Shippo nodded.

"I hope they remember soon." the young fox demon said.

"We all do Shippo, we all do." Sango said as all their friends looked at the young pair who where still arguing with each other.

* * *

**And there you have it, they are officially handcuffed together, it took me a while but i finally wrote this chapter! i hope everyone enjoyed it, and just like Kagome i'm wondering how are they going to shower? Maybe a nice hot bath the two of them could share, HAHAHA please review!**


	10. Stuck Together

*Ten*-Stuck Together

"Don't pull so hard." Kagome snapped. Inuyasha growled angrily. It wasn't his fault Kagome walked so slow. He stopped tugging as he started matching his pace with her's. He growled again at how they could have gotten themselves into the situation they where in. He lifted his hand up to see the silver handcuffed around him, and of course Kagome's hand; also handcuffed to him. He couldn't help slam a tree as they walked to Kagome's shrine. Kagome winced, but she couldn't blame Inuyasha for being mad, she was frustrated at the whole situation. Right when they got handcuffed Tsubaki left telling them she had things to get, and told them to go to Kagome's shrine, and that's what they where doing. Inuyasha was mumbling under his breath about he wanted to hurt someone so bad. She signed looking at the chain on her wrist. She touched it with her finger as it glowed a light blue. She winced putting her finger down.

"Even my powers can't break the spell." She said. Inuyasha groaned.

"Will you stop saying that word, it's bad enough that this chain is under a spell, but did you forget where under some kind of memory spell too." he said. She nodded as they continued walking. Of course she didn't forget, at the moment neither one of them where hearing voices, and Kagome was grateful. She was scared to hear what else from the past was trying to awaken from her mind that was clearly locked up inside. The thought of her even being under a spell brought her to be angry, who could put them under a spell like that?

"I didn't forget. To tell you the truth I'm scared to hear anymore voices. These could be the memories of our past selves you know. Their must be something they want us to remember." she said.

"Feh, Like what?" he asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know, but I want to find out." she said.

"Look here Kagome, if where having memories of our past selves than we have to know what they did, and if they where connected in anyway." Inuyasha said. She nodded, when something crossed her mind.

"Inuyasha what if something bad happened to our past selves?" she asked him.

"Who cares as long as we just figure out why were hearing there voices. that's all I care about." he said. Kagome couldn't help but pull on his dog ear.

"Hey!" he screamed.

"You idiot, do you know what it means about being the reincarnation of someone you were once related to?" she asked.

"No, now let go." he demanded. She didn't let go.

"It means, that whatever happened to them on the past, where going to live it. If they died at a young age where going to die at a young age. Do you understand now?" she said as she finally let go off his ear only to be consumed by another wave.

'_I think I want to touch them' and leaned forward and started touching the strange person in front of her, dog ears. They were soft under her touch, and really felt like a real dogs ear, not a persons._

'_Now that I have that out of my system.'_

"Ah! I hate these voices, and worse now I'm having strange visions." Kagome said, and without even thinking she lashed out on a tree as her spiritual power purified the tree, turning it into dust. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and he had to admit not only was Kagome strong, but at the same time scary.

"You didn't have to do that." he said. Kagome signed.

"I know, but just seeing you frustrated and letting out. I had to do the same thing I felt like I was going to explode." she said Inuyasha nodded, and without even thinking he grabbed her hand as the cuffs clinked.

"We're going to get through this, the both of us." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him surprised that he was holding her hand, in fact her heart was racing so fast she knew he could hear it.

"We should hurry." Kagome said as they turned the corner of the street, and they where already at the steps that lead up to the shrine. Inuyasha took one look, and shook his head.

"No way am I climbing that." he said.

"Well sorry, but that's the only way up." Kagome said.

"Feh, there's another way Kagome." Inuyasha said. Before Kagome could ask him what he meant, she was swept of her feet as Inuyasha jumped into the air.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked without even realizing she wrapped her other arm around his neck.

"Isn't obvious, being a half demon I can things others won't." he said as he flew into the air, before she knew it they where already on the ground. Her set her on her feet softly on the ground. Kagome looked at Inuyasha a bit confused.

"Do you get the feeling that we've done this before." she asked him. Inuyasha nodded as he looked at the tree of ages that was suddenly in front of them. He went up to the tree touching the mark that was on it. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

'_A young boy was pinned to the tree, he couldn't see his face covered by a shadow, Inuyasha couldn't help be confused. The boy was wearing the same kimono he was wearing, an arrow pinning him where his heart was.'_

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and turned to look at Kagome who was watching him confused.

"I just had a vision." he said. Her eyes went wide. They made there way to the side of the house.

"You said you saw a boy who was wearing the same kimono as you are?" she asked. He nodded looking very serious.

"Yeah, but I couldn't see his face. Damn it this is really starting to bug me." he said. She agreed. She signed raising her hand to rub her hand, only to realize it was the hand cuffed to Inuyasha, but he didn't seem to mind. Inuyasha was looking at shrine right by the house.

"What's that?" he asked. Kagome put down her hand to look at where he was looking.

"Oh that's the old shrine, we really don't go in there." she said.

"What's in there anyways?" he asked.

"Just an old well." she said. They both looked at each other then remembering how Shippo mentioned a well being close to the old scared tree back at Shikon High. Both of them ran to the shrine, tripping at the same time.

"Stupid cuffs!" Inuyasha said as helped Kagome up. She looked at the shrine door, and without even a second thought she opened it. They both coughed, as so much dust flew in there face.

"Damn when was the last time someone came down here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome coughed shaking her head.

"I don't know a hundred years." she said. Inuyasha looked at her, and holing her hand they walked down the steps. Right in the middle of the shrine was the old well. Kagome even noticed there was a rope ladder that led down the well, who would be crazy to go in there? She leaned forward into the well.

"How long do you think this has been here?" she asked.

"How am I suppose to know." he said. Kagome rolled her eyes at his attitude. She looked down at the well feeling like jumping in.

"Should we go in?" she asked him softly. Inuyasha gave her a look, but didn't say anything that would make her angry, but she had a point.

"Okay, but not now we have to deal with the fact that everyone knows something, and we don't." he said. Kagome nodded wondering why she never noticed Inuyasha was so wise.

"And besides, Tsubaki just arrived." he said turning around. Kagome could feel Tsubaki's spiritual power inside the house.

"Inuyasha why not pretend that we hate each other. We have to find out whats happening to us, and if Tsubaki is involved she'll just tell Lady Kaede." she said.

"Don't worry Kagome, we can pretend. Besides we hate each other so it won't be pretending." he said.

"Do you hate me?" Kagome asked suddenly. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. For the couple of days since school started. He really didn't hate Kagome at all like he has been for the last couple of years.

"If I can pretend to fight with you, than I can pretend to hate you." he said. Without looking at her, he lead her to the house. Kagome couldn't help look at him.

'He said he can pretend to hate me, does that mean he doesn't' she thought. Inuyasha didn't bother knocking he just opened the door, and walked right in.

"Don't you have any manners?" Kagome asked him as she pulled him into the room.

"Feh," he said but he had on a knowing smile.

"Ah Kagome, you're home. Tsubaki has jut been informing us on the situation." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"What situation could that be?" Kagome asked. Tsubaki stood up holding a light purple key that was wrapped around her neck.

"This is a duplicate of the real key, when you two need to change clothes, take separate baths. I will uncuff you, but other then that you two will be handcuffed together, even in your sleep." she said. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each. Looked like they had to pretend to hate each other.

"There's no way in hell I'm sleeping in the same bed with her." Inuyasha said, Kagome nodded.

"I agree, I can't share a bed with him!" she exclaimed. Tsubaki signed, she knew that they would argue, but Lady Kaede needed them to remember there lost memories right away.

"I'm sorry but these are the rules for winning." Tsubaki said. Inuyasha snorted.

"I rather have lost than won if I knew this was going to happen. He said trying to cross his arms together, but Kagome winced at the angle her wrist was so Inuyasha uncrossed his arms.

"Mom, you can't possibly agree to this." Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her father, and then to Tsubaki who just nodded at her.

"Kagome honey, maybe with this experience, you and Inuyasha well get along." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome's mouth dropped. She looked at her whole family. Souta just looked confused at the whole situation, and Grandpa was just nodding his head away. Kagome couldn't help feel betrayed by her entire family.

"Fine then." Kagome said sticking her head up in the air as she dragged Inuyasha up the stairs to her room. Slamming the door shut behind her. Inuyasha winced.

"Sorry I forgot you have sensitive ears." Kagome said as she slid down to the ground. Inuyasha on the other hand looked around her room, he was surprised to find Kagome's scent was everywhere in the room, more than any other room in the house.

"This is worse then we thought." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, and we have to know what the reason is, but how?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sat next to her, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Listen I have a plan to get them off our backs, but we just have to pretend to be mad at each other." he said. Kagome looked at him then, what kind of plan could he possibly have. He told her, and her eye's looked ready to bulge out. She couldn't help herself, she told him to sit.

"Protect!" Inuyasha cried out, and Kagome was frozen in pain. Inuyasha signed.

"Now look, I don't like it either, but if we want them off our backs, it'll work. And besides where not going to start it now. We'll wait in two weeks. That should give us enough time." he said. Kagome couldn't believe what he was saying, how could they pretend that! But at the same time, it would mean less fighting, and more answers with why they were hearing voices, and why it seems everyone wants them to be closer to each other.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said causing the pain to stop, and Kagome to let out a breath.

"I agree." she finally said. Inuyasha looked at her, and then nodded.

"Well until then, lets just tear our eyes out." he said. Kagome couldn't help smile.

"Agreed." she said.

Somewhere across town they stood together in a dark alley. Both where passionately in an embrace.

"Why do you taunt me? You know your not the one I want." she asked him. He smirked as he kissed her neck, causing her to moan.

"Because it is fun for me, to hear you cry for that half breed. It thrills me." he said. She laughed softly.

"Don't forget, you and that half breed are the same." she said.

"And yet here you are with me, and not with him." he said. She raised her head at him.

"That hag will pay for putting them together. What we've built through will not be for nothing. We separated them for a reason." she said. He smiled running his hands through her hair.

"Don't worry, soon everything we've planned for will be a success. You will have him, and I will have what should have been mine." he said. She smirked as she raised her lips to his once again.

* * *

**Okay i know it's been like ages, but i got writers block, and i just started freewriting to pass the time, but i finally got an idea for how this story should go, sorry for the long wait, hopefully the next chapter just comes to me, because this is one of my favorite stories besides the lost sister that i finished writing. Anywho sorry for the long wait, please review if you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Feelings

*Eleven*- Feelings

"Are you almost done in there?" Inuyasha called out from the other side of the door. Kagome who was taking her time blow drying her hair smiled to herself.

"Hold on a minute." she said, and found herself laughing softly when she heard him mumbling under his breath about women taking there time in the bathroom. Once Kagome got her hair the way she liked it, she began dressing in her uniform. She winced when she felt her right hand go through a shock of pain. Kagome couldn't really blame herself wanting a couple of minutes so she wouldn't have to wear those ugly handcuffs. All night she would toss and turn, and it wouldn't help having Inuyasha next to her, also tossing and turning every time she found a comfortable spot to sleep. There first night was a disaster, and also having Tsubaki sleeping in a sleeping bag a few feet from them, didn't make it anymore better either. It wasn't like her and Inuyasha where going to do anything wrong, just thinking about that made Kagome shiver.

'What am I thinking, me and Inuyasha. As if, we may be getting along now, but right when we find out everything about the voices, and in three months after being handcuffed. We'll just go back into hating each other.' she thought sadly. She didn't want to go back and start hating Inuyasha, she liked the way they where working together in finding about there past lives, and to see if they were in a way connected. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror.

'_Inuyasha were still connected aren't we?' she thought as she started picking up the beads of segregation. She wondered if the beads where what kept them connected to each other, or was it something else?'_

"Beads of segregation?" she said out loud. She opened the door to see Inuyasha already in his uniform minus the blue blazer jacket.

"About time." he said, but before he could say anything else, she grabbed his tie, and dragged him inside the bathroom.

"What the hell is your problem." he hissed. She pointed at his neck.

"Beads, in my vision you where wearing these exact same beads you have on now." she said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"I was what." he whispered looking in the mirror. He thought back about the vision he had yesterday in front of the scared tree. Even though he couldn't at all see the face of whoever was pinned against the tree, he did see what he was wearing. The same red kimono he wore during the festival and…

"He wore these beads, how could I have missed that." he said shaking his head. Kagome nodded. She touched his beads remembering how she held them in her hands in the vision.

"These beads where on you, but I didn't see any on me. Why am I wearing them now?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her beads. She was right, never in the voices or the visions did he mention Kagome wearing beads. He was the one wearing them, not her.

"These beads wear with my past self, but if I can't remember them being on you at all. This wasn't about trying to be subdued. This was for us to remember, Damnit I'm sick and tired of this." Inuyasha said. Kagome leaned against the wall, her head in her hands.

"I hate this, I wish everything was the way it was before this." she said. Inuyasha snorted.

"What, us trying to kill each other?" he asked sarcastically. Kagome looked at him then.

"No, I was thinking about how we use to act in seventh grade." she said. Inuyasha's ear's flopped. He looked away not knowing how to express what she just said.

"Do you remember those days Inuyasha?" she asked him. He snorted but his face did soften a bit.

"Yeah I remember." he said. She found herself laughing softly.

"What are you laughing about?' he demanded.

"Do you remember when we first met? You said Kikyo when did you get a tan, and I burst out laughing saying my names was-"

"Kagome, Ka-Go-Me. Yeah I remember." he said a smile on his lips. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he couldn't help notice how fondly she was staring at him. An expression he hadn't seen her give him in the last five years, back when they were friends.

"Just give me an answer Kagome, did you make up a rumor about me being a filthy half breed who destroyed my family?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's eyes went wide. She stood up in a flash wanting so badly to slap Inuyasha.

"Of course not! I would never say that." she said. He looked at her, and then nodded. He heard the truth in her words, and he couldn't help think back when he confronted Kagome. She was in tears, but at the same time, she was also angry.

"Did you ever call me a weak priestess, and say I was just a Kikyo copycat. That Kikyo was way stronger then me, and I was just a disgrace to the Higurashi name?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Why the hell would I say that? Your way stronger then Kikyo." he said. They both stared at each other confused at what they where saying.

"You didn't make up that rumor, then who did!" they both said at the same time. When they heard a knock at the door.

"Inuyasha? Kagome, are you two in there?" Tsubaki asked through the door. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, and before they could some up with an excuse Kagome screamed.

"Sit boy!" she yelled. Inuyasha fell to the floor with a thud. Kagome bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Sorry, just follow my lead." she whispered as she stood up in a flash opening the door glaring at Inuyasha who was rubbing his face.

"You just can barge in here without knocking, it's rude!" she screamed at him. Inuyasha stood up in a flash, pointing a finger at her.

"And who the hell takes forever in the bathroom, take considerate that other people need to use the bathroom too you know." he shouted back. Tsubaki signed shaking her heard.

"Are you guys done?" she asked them. Inuyasha pushed Kagome outside closing the door behind him.

"I take that as a no." she said. Kagome signed, they where almost found out. What Kagome couldn't believe was that the rumor that Inuyasha had spread about her, hadn't come from him at all.

'Then who? Who could have spread that rumor?' she thought. Inside the bathroom, Inuyasha was thinking the same thing as he washed his face.

'Kagome didn't spread that rumor, it wasn't her. But who?' he thought. When he got out of the bathroom, Tsubaki immediately cuffed them together. Kagome winced, by the end of the day, she knew she was going to have a bruise.

"I have to go now, I have you're new schedule." she said handing them there new class schedule. Kagome and Inuyasha read over it. The two classes they shared together was still the same, but they ended up having Kagome's class on Spiritual power, two of Inuyasha's classes on Music and History on the Great Demons of all time. Inuyasha rolled his eyes when he saw that he had to take all women choir. How the hell could did he get stuck in being in a all women choir?

"History on the Great Demon of all time? What kind of class is that?" Kagome asked.

"What kind of class is Choir?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glared at him as she pointed at the music class they had to take.

"Why do you have music? Tell me Inuyasha are you a musician?" she asked him. Inuyasha looked away his cheeks turning light pink.

"Just shut up." he said as he pulled her out the house. Kagome signed as she followed him. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome like he did the last time, and jumped into the air, jumping over trees, and electrical wires to stay in the air.

"That was close." Inuyasha said. Kagome realized he was talking about the incident in the bathroom. She nodded her head against his chest, for some reason the small gesture brought Inuyasha's heart to speed up a bit.

'This feeling.' he thought. He dropped to the ground putting her down. Kagome touched her chest, but it made it look like she was fixing her tie.

'What am I doing, it felt like I was going to get a heart attack just being in his arms.' she thought. Inuyasha signed.

"So what now?" he asked. Kagome looked at him, and slowly led him to the school grounds.

"Nothing, we just pretend. In two weeks we'll do your plan, and next week when we go to your house. We'll learn about our past selves." she said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome!" Sango called. This time she wasn't wearing her guardian outfit but her school uniform, beside her Miroku stood, also in his uniform.

"Why aren't you guys in your guardian outfit?" Kagome asked. Miroku smiled.

"Why dear Kagome, Headmistress Kaede decided to give us a break. Besides with you two handcuffed. The school won't be in danger of being destroyed." he said. Inuyasha couldn't resist as he punched Miroku over the head.

"Stupid monk." Inuyasha said leading Kagome inside the school, only to have someone running straight towards them.

"Hey dog breath, I bet you know you're the luckiest guy in Shikon High. Being handcuffed to one of the prettiest girls." Kouga said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything that would cause Kagome to hit him, or worse sit him.

"Shut up wolf boy, are you jealous?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga grunted as he looked at Kagome. For a split second, Kagome wondered if Kouga liked her.

'_Kagome I'm going to make you my women.' _

'Great even in a past life Kouga had his cockiness. Like I would be his women.' Kagome thought.

"Come Inuyasha we have to go." Kagome said just as the bell rang. They skipped there homeroom class, and went to the library instead.

"Kouga called you his women." Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome signed, she never should have told Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but remember this was in the past." she said. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Did you forget everyone we know might be from our past lives. If you heard Kouga's voice then that means he was involved in our past lives." he said. Kagome couldn't help notice how jealous Inuyasha was acting. Was it because of her?

"Hmm, so that means Kikyo was also in our past lives." Kagome voiced out. Inuyasha's head snapped.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Well if everyone we know was in our past lives, then Kikyo must also have been there." Kagome said. Inuyasha moved in his seat, looking uncomfortable.

"Do you still like her?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her, and then away.

"No." he said. She didn't believe him.

"You guys went out for two years." Kagome said. He shrugged.

"Yeah, well when the person you think you care for tells you they wish you where a human. It changes the way you feel about them." he said. Kagome looked at him, and without thinking placed her hand on his.

"Your not so bad being a half demon you know. You have two traits in you, and I like that." she said. Inuyasha looked at her not knowing what to say or think. All he could feel was how warm her hand was on him, and the sincere smile she was giving him. Inuyasha looked away then.

"Feh." he said. Kagome smiled again shaking her head.

"Typical you." she said. He looked at her then ready to yell at her, when he remembered there conversation they had.

"Kagome someone is setting us up." he said. Kagome looked at him confused.

"If Kaede and everyone wants us to remember our past, there's someone who doesn't." he said. Kagome looked at him then nodding her head.

"The rumors in seventh grade. If we didn't start them someone did, they wanted us to hate each other than to be friends." Kagome said. Inuyasha clenched his fist together.

"From now there going to pay, when I find out who did this. There going to pay." he said. Kagome signed. She looked at Inuyasha, if she could. She would have told him how back then she had a huge crush on him.

"We should go." Kagome said as they stood up. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He couldn't help wonder why he listened to the rumor in the first place.

'Because of that rumor I never got to confess to Kagome how much I liked her.' he thought sadly, and he knew now that it was too late for them two to even be together.

* * *

**Yay i got to do another chapter in just a short time! Yay me, i bet your all wondering when Inuyasha and Kagome are going to remember there past, well don't worry they will soon, and there going to have a little help with a certain well inside a shrine. That's all the clues i'm giving you, please review if you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Seventh Grade Part One

**Okay before you start reading this WARNING! As i was writing this chapter i changed a few things from chapter one, like for the fact that Kagome and Sango didn't meet until Kagome moved to her Grandpa's shrine when she was in seventh grade. Sorry about changing it, but there was a reason, and if you read the title of the chapter it's called seventh grade year, and talks about Kagome's seventh grade year and all. Sorry for changing it, but once you read the chapter, everyone will love it! But you can read the first chapter again, cause i already changed it, it's all the same except how Sango and Kagome met seventh grade year, and not in kindergarten. Okay so thats all i wanted to say, enjoy the chapter!**

*Twelve*- Seventh Grade(Part One)

Inuyasha yawned, he had to admit that learning how to purify demons was way more boring them learning the history of them. How could Kagome like learning this, he couldn't help think as he looked around at all the miko's in the classroom, besides him it looked like Kikyo looked even more bored then he was. Inuyasha yawned again laying his head on the desk moving both his arms in front of his head. Kagome winced at the sudden movement. She was getting annoyed how Inuyasha moved every time he was bored, and not to mention how her wrist was turning a light purple. Maybe she could asked Tsubaki to switch cuffs. Kagome wiggled in her chair feeling unease at how Inuyasha was so close to her. They had to get a desk so Inuyasha could sit next to her but this was too close for Kagome. His elbow was touching her's, and also his shoulder kept brushing her's softly. Each time it did Kagome's heart sped up, and she couldn't explain it.

'This can't be because I found out he wasn't the one who didn't spread the rumor about me. I don't feel anything for Inuyasha.' she kept telling herself. Kagome signed placing her hand under her chin. She couldn't help remember how she and her small family had to move to her Grandpa's shrine when her father died, and her Mom became worried for her father's sake now that he was getting old. Kagome remembered how shy she was, and also upset. Her father died, and she had to leave her home and the memories of her father. Kagome closed her eyes remembering when they where driving into the city. Kagome loved living back in the countryside, with just the trees, and the hills. For some reason thinking about it now. Kagome felt like her home was in a way like the feudal ear, except they lived in a house, not a hut.

_Kagome's Flashback _

_She had sat in the back seat waving at her house, and the hills and meadows she was leaving behind, only to be replaced by buildings._

"_Mom why do we have to move in with Grandpa?" Souta asked from the front seat. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she continued driving._

"_Well, Father is getting to that age where he has to be cared for, and besides the shrine is big enough for all of us." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome made a face. Even though they visited the shrine every summer. Learned about the family legacy, and who knows what else. Kagome still didn't like the fact about going and abounding there old life. She felt so upset because of her father getting sick all of a sudden, and just leaving them. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her mirror to see her daughter's sad face._

"_The middle school is just down the street Kagome, and not to mention the high school is right next to it too." she said. _

"_Great." Kagome said looking out the window. Mrs. Higurashi eyes sadden seeing her daughter in so much pain, she hoped Kagome would be able to overcome her grief and find someone who would help her heal her wounds._

"_I can't wait to start school, remember that boy I met last summer Kohaku? We're the same age so that means we'll be in the same class." Souta said._

"_Isn't that nice, now you won't be alone." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at her son._

"_Hey Sis, Kohaku has an older sister, she could be in your class too." he said turning around in his chair. _

"_Whatever like I care." Kagome said. Souta rolled his eyes._

"_You're so stingy Kagome." he said turning back in his seat. Kagome didn't say anything. 'Who needs friends I'll just be alone.' Kagome thought sadly. By the time they reached the shrine the sun had already set. Kagome grabbed her bag and walked up the shrine steps. She signed when she reached the top before her mom, and brother. She couldn't believe that she would be living here until she graduated from high school. She walked looking around seeing how big the shrine was, when she was younger she use to play around. She turned to see the scared tree, even in the dark she could see the blossoms growing from it._

"_Ah Kagome." she heard as her Grandpa stepped out of the house. She tried not making a face seeing him wear the same robes of a priestess._

"_Hi Grandpa." she said instead._

"_Father I told you not to wait for us." Mrs. Higurashi said._

"_Don't worry dear I was just up finishing up purifying the house from any evil spirits." he said. Kagome shook her head feeling suddenly hopeless. The first night she cried in her bed softly, calling out for her father._

"_Your uniform is lovely Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome just shrugged as she looked in the mirror. The uniform blazer was black with a gray plaid skirt. Kagome just shook heard head getting her backpack._

"_Come on Souta." she called as she kissed her Mom on the cheek. Souta rushed out following Kagome down the steps._

"_Don't worry, she'll be fine." Grandpa said as he watched his grandchildren leave the shrine._

"_I know, but you can't blame me for worrying." Mrs. Higurashi said._

"_Hey look there's Kohaku!" Souta said as he ran to a boy who was wearing the same uniform as Souta, navy jacket, and red shorts._

"_Kohaku!" Souta said as Kagome got a better look at the boy. He had brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail to reveal light brown eyes. He smiled when he saw Souta._

"_Hey Souta, your Grandpa told my Dad your living here now." Kohaku said. Souta smiled._

"_Yeah." he said, and then motioned to Kagome._

"_You remember my sis Kagome." Souta said Kagome nodded at him. Kohaku smiled._

"_Yeah, my sister Sango is coming." he said, and just like that Sango came wearing the same uniform as Kagome._

"_Kohaku we'll be late if we don't hurry." she said until she noticed Kagome, and she smiled._

"_Oh hello." she said._

"_Sango you remember Souta. He came over last summer. This is his sister Kagome, their living at the shrine." Kohaku said. Sango nodded smiling at them._

"_It's nice to meet you Kagome." Sango said. Kagome just nodded. As they began walking._

"_You're going to like Shikon Middle school, it's right next to Shikon High." Sango told her as they walked together._

"_Why do they have the same name?" Kagome asked._

"_Well because of the shikon jewel that use to be around in the feudal era." Sango said. Kagome made a face. Ever since she was a girl she was given the history of her family, and how the shikon jewel was destroyed by none other then there ancestor. Kagome thought it was all a joke._

"_Did you say shikon jewel? Grandpa told us our ancestor was the one who destroyed it." Souta said. Sango looked at Kagome in surprise._

"_You're last name is Higurashi?" she asked._

"_Unfortunately." Kagome said causing Sango to laugh._

"_Why? At least your not the descendents of demon slayers." Sango said. Kagome couldn't help smile._

"_At least your family were interesting, mine just destroyed a stupid jewel." Kagome said. Sango just laughed shaking her head. Kagome had a feeling she was going to enjoy Sango's presence. As they entered Shikon Middle school-Kohaku and Souta walking across the street to Shikon elementary._

_They where greeted by a young boy wearing the same jacket, but in gray dress pants._

"_Aww! Sango!" he said running up to her as he pulled her into a hug, at the same time rubbing her butt._

"_You pervert!" Sango yelled slapping the boy in the face. Kagome watched as the young boy looked slightly in awe._

"_I'm sorry my dear I couldn't resist." he said rubbing his cheek as if he was mesmerizing the feel of her hand coming in contact with his cheek._

"_Ugh, Miroku you gave me a headache." Sango said touching her head. In an insistent Miroku became serious._

"_I'm sorry." he said. She waved him away showing she was fine._

"_Miroku this is Kagome, Kagome meet Miroku, he's a lecherous monk so watch out." Sango said. Miroku smiled at Kagome as he took both her hands in his._

"_My dear Kagome, why not do me the honor of bearing my children?" he asked only to have Sango punch him on the head._

"_Knock it off." she yelled. Kagome for the first time in arriving to the city burst out laughing both Sango and Miroku looked at her surprised as she wiped her eyes shaking her head._

"_Oh I needed that." she said standing up straight. Both Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then smiled as they led Kagome into the school. She received her schedule having both Sango and Miroku in all her classes. She smiled as she told Sango how she use to live in the countryside, and had to move back because her Grandpa was getting old to live alone. She didn't mention that it also had to do with her father's death. When she walked down the hall she accidentally brushed with someone, she turned to apologize when she stopped, her words caught in her mouth. He had long silver hair with the most adorable dog ears, and the brightest amber eyes. Before she could say anything Sango led her away into one of the classes. After Kagome introduced herself to the class as she took her seat, the same boy she bumped into causally walked in._

"_Your late Tashio." the teacher said. The boy just nodded like he was really interested in being late. Kagome watched as he walked right next to her sitting into the empty desk beside there._

'_This can't be for real, who is he?' she thought. As he just sat down and looked at the front of the room bored out of his mind. The entire time he was quiet, but it wasn't when the teacher stepped out that he turned to look at Kagome._

"_Hey, what happened to your hair I thought it was long, and since when are you in this class?" he asked her. Kagome looked at him confused, her hair has always been midway behind her back, it was the only way she allowed it to get._

"_I think you're confusing me with someone else." she said. He just snorted._

"_Feh, come on Kikyo don't mess with me." he said. Kagome looked at him odd, did he just call her Kikyo?_

"_Look I'm not Kikyo." Kagome said. The boy obviously didn't believe her at all._

"_So Kikyo, when did you suddenly get a tan?" he asked. Kagome couldn't help it, she lost her cool._

"_Kikyo, Kikyo, I don't know who the hell she is but my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me, you understand!" she screamed. The boy stood up and pointed a finger at her._

"_And I'm telling you-" he stopped in mid sentence sniffing her out._

"_You're not her." he said. Kagome pointed him back._

"_No duh Sherlock." she said. He sat back down in his desk._

"_Whatever Kikyo is cuter anyways, much cuter." he said. Kagome couldn't help feel like killing him. When Miroku came from behind him, hitting him over the head, at the same time shaking his head._

"_Forgive our friend Kagome, he forgets to be polite in front of beautiful girls like yourself." Miroku said. Sango stood next to her shaking her head._

"_Inuyasha you should apologize to Kagome, at first glance you should have known she's not Kikyo." Sango said. _

"_Feh, big deal." he said. Kagome couldn't help glare at him._

"_You're such a jerk." Kagome said turning around, only to have Inuyasha point a finger at her._

"_I may be a lot of things, but not a jerk." Inuyasha said. Kagome just shrugged._

"_Whatever you say." she said. When they got to lunch she found herself sitting with Sango, and Miroku, and none other then Inuyasha. Of course they didn't say a word to each other. Until a tall girl came up to them, she had long black hair that went past her back, with dark piercing eyes. Not only that but she was pale as white. Kagome couldn't help realize this was the famous Kikyo._

'_We don't even look alike.' she thought getting suddenly annoyed._

"_So, this is the famous Kagome Higurashi." Kikyo said. Kagome stood up._

"_Yeah, what of it." she said. Kikyo smiled._

"_Maybe you should come sit with me, and not with these humans, well half humans." she said. Inuyasha stood up standing next to her._

"_You got something to say Kikyo?" he asked. She smiled._

"_Of course not, even if you are half human Inuyasha you're still one of us as is Kagome." Kikyo said. Kagome raised her head in the air._

"_And what's wrong with being human, Sango comes from a line of demon slayers, and Miroku of monks. I say it's better then where my family comes from." Kagome said. _

"_Don't compare yourself to them, you ancestor and of course Inuyasha destroyed the jewel." Kikyo said._

"_Don't forget Kikyo, your ancestor had it first before she got herself killed." Inuyasha said. Kikyo glared at him._

"_Yes, because she was a fool for falling in love." Kikyo said. Kagome couldn't help feel that Kikyo was blaming Inuyasha for her ancestor falling in love, but Inuyasha just looked at her confused at why she was staring at him like that._

"_Kagome, leave those humans and Inuyasha it's time for you to join your own kind." Kikyo said. Inuyasha snorted._

"_I don't care about kind, what I care about is friendship. Come on Kagome, unless you want to go with her." he said. Kagome glared at him as she turned her back on Kikyo and followed Inuyasha back with Sango and Miroku. Even if it was the first day of school, Kagome couldn't help feel like she and Inuyasha have known each other._

"_How was school?' Mrs. Higurashi asked as her children came home. Kagome smiled, catching her mom off guard._

"_It was just great." Kagome said as she walked up the steps to her room. For the next couple of days Kagome and Inuyasha would argue, and not to mention fight, but it wasn't the fights that would get any of them hurt. More like innocent punches, slaps. Nothing that could cause them to try and kill each other._

_One day as they where walking home Kagome realized the entire time she spent with Inuyasha, she forgot about her father. She looked at Inuyasha thinking that if her father would see her now, he would be glad that she found someone to at least heal the wounds in her heart. Before she realized it she was crying, and Inuyasha was freaking out._

"_Kagome why are you crying, I didn't punch you hard enough did I?" he asked. Kagome smiled shaking her head._

"_No, it's just that I never told anyone that the real reason we came here is because my father died. Grandpa's health was just another second reason." Kagome said wiping away her tears. Inuyasha looked at her suddenly serious._

"_I'm sorry about your Dad." he said. Kagome nodded._

"_I miss him a lot, but I know he wouldn't want me to be upset over it. Being with you I've learned that." she said. Inuyasha looked at her shocked, and then smiled softly._

"_I know how you feel, I lost both my parents. My mother when I was young, and my father soon after that. I was angry, and upset and took it out on everyone. But Miroku helped me out." he said. Kagome smiled._

"_At least you had someone." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded._

"_Yeah well I had to, there was talk that I cause both my parents death just because I was a half demon. In a way they were right." he said. Kagome shook her head._

"_No it's not, your still a person Inuyasha, never forget that." she said. He smiled at her._

"_And don't forget your nothing like Kikyo at all." he said. Kagome couldn't help it as she found herself blushing. Without thinking they both clasped there hands together as they continued walking together._

"_Kagome where are you going?" Sango asked during lunch. Kagome smiled as she waved at her friend._

"_Meeting Inuyasha he has something to tell me." Kagome said as she ran towards Inuyasha's locker. She didn't know what Inuyasha was going to tell her, but she knew what she was going to tell him._

'_I'm going to confess to him, this feels like one of those romantic manga's I use to read.' she thought as she giggled softly. When she reached the locker it was to find no one was there. _

'_Great I'm early how embarrassing.' she thought signing. When she received that note on her desk, she couldn't believe it._

'_Maybe he's going to tell me he likes me.' she thought blushing as she waited for him, when her nose began to slowly bleed. She ran to the bathroom across the hall going into the stall getting tissue._

'_Great, why did this happen?' she thought as she tilted her head. When she heard the door open._

"_Did you hear the latest rumor?" one of the girls asked. _

"_Yeah what a shame, and I thought they would have made a cute couple." the other one said. Kagome couldn't help roll her eyes. She couldn't believe she was hearing the latest gossip in the bathroom with her nose bleeding._

"_Yeah, but what a scandal. A half demon and a miko? It was a good thing Inuyasha realized this." she said. Kagome's head snapped as she heard Inuyasha's name. she looked through the crack as she saw the back of there heads._

"_True, but he didn't have to say it so mean to everyone. Saying that Kagome was so weak that Kikyo could out fight her." she said. Kagome saw the other one nod her head as she was fixing her hair._

"_And don't mention the way he bragged how Kagome's ancestor couldn't have destroyed the shikon jewel without his ancestors help. He said Kagome was just a disgrace to her Higurashi family, and her dead father would only be disappointed." the other said. Kagome's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth with her other hand._

"_Her father died?" the other girl asked._

"_Yeah, it's the reason she moved out here." she said. They both continued talking, and soon left. Kagome's nose having stopped bleeding, but that didn't stop the tears from coming._

'_How could he? I confidante in him, and he stabbed me in the back.' she thought as she cried softly. She wiped her tears away, and went out washing her face in the process. She found Sango outside eating away._

"_How was the talk with Inuyasha?" she asked. Kagome shrugged._

"_He didn't show." she said. _

"_Miroku must have kept him, or there they come." Sango said. Kagome looked to see a pissed of Inuyasha, and a Miroku trying to calm him down. Kagome stood up, and pointed a finger out at him._

"_How dare you." she screamed at him._

"_Me how dare you! Your nothing but a stupid wench." he yelled at her. A few tears escaped her, but she wiped them away harshly._

"_And you're a lousy person, your better off as a dog!" she shouted. Inuyasha's ear's twitched, and his anger got the best of him._

"_Why you!" he shouted and he lunged at her, but Kagome was ready. She summoned her spiritual powers, and kicked him in the face. Sango and Miroku couldn't believe what they were watching. Half the school couldn't believe it. Somewhere in the distance a young Shippo watched as he hugged Ayame. Kouga glared at the whole situation._

"_I hate you Tashio!" she screamed out as she threw power out at him, but he easily dodged it._

"_What a coincidence so do I. Priestess." he yelled his claws ready to aim, when Sango and Miroku jumped in, and stopped them. Sango holding back Kagome, and Miroku holding Inuyasha._

"_Stop both of you!" Sango said. Inuyasha threw Miroku off of him, and pointed at Kagome._

"_Know this priestess I'm going to make your life a living hell." he said. Kagome glared at him._

"_Don't worry I'll be doing the same." she snapped back. Inuyasha glared at her and suddenly started walking straight to a confused Kikyo as he led her to where the other demons where. Sango looked at Kagome who just held her head, and the entire day didn't say anything or shed a tear. When she got home, she went straight to her room, and didn't come down for dinner. Instead she laid on her bed, and cried out every tear she couldn't shed at school._

'_And to think I could possibly have fallen in love with him.' she thought as her heart broke into two._

_End of Flashback._

Kagome signed as she looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form, and to think he didn't say those things, Kagome felt ashamed that she even listened to that rumor, but Inuyasha also did the same. She just signed moving her hand a bit.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked at him shocked, no one else heard him, but she did. She smiled softly moving his hair to the side.

'Oh Inuyasha how I've missed your company.' she thought softly as she watched her enemy slowly become her friend again.

* * *

**Aww, now wasn't the ending a bit happy unlike Kagome's past. Next chapter you get to read it all in Inuyasha's point of view, and his is a bit sadder then Kagome's. I hope you enjoyed this, please review!**


	13. Seventh Grade Part Two

*Thirteen*-Seventh Grade (Part Two)

Kagome groaned as she sat through History of the Great Demons of all time. Now she knew how Inuyasha felt as he sat through her priestess class, or rather slept through it. At the moment Inuyasha and all the other demons were wide awake and clearly enjoying the topic they where discussing. Kagome signed wincing as she moved her right hand. She failed to have the handcuffs switched, mainly because Inuyasha refused.

"No way." he said after class. Kagome signed losing her patience with him.

"Why not, my hand hurts, and look it's bruising." she exclaimed.

"I don't care I ain't switching." he said. Kagome looked at Tsubaki helpless.

"Well sorry Kagome, but Inuyasha needs his left hand, don't you." Tsubaki said. Inuyasha nodded. If he could he would switch with Kagome, that bruise was worrying him, but he needed his left hand free for a reason.

"Tashio, what land was the most powerful in the feudal era?" the teacher asked up front. Inuyasha couldn't help narrow his eyes at him.

"The western lands." he said. Kagome sat up straighter looking at Inuyasha. The way he said it sounded so bitter.

"Correct, but of course you would know that, since to this day your family still owns the western part of the city as they have for hundreds of years." the teacher said. Some of the class snickered, but Inuyasha just looked at them, no expression on his face.

"Inuyasha, why do you let them talk to you like that?" Kagome asked as they walked to there next class. Which was Inuyasha's music class.

"What can I say, the western lands have been in my family for so long. Everyone knows it, and besides they just look at me as a half breed prince." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him.

"Half breed prince?" she asked. Inuyasha signed.

"Yeah my ancestor was a great Lord demon, and well everyone thought he was a King. And he also had two son's and so they were treated like princes. And everyone thought my dad was king, and me and Sesshomaru are the princes of the western half of the city." he said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she didn't imagine how hard his life was from her's. Everyone saw him as just another half breed, but when his family own half the city. He was now knows as a half breed prince. Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Some of us don't think that of you. You're just Inuyasha to me." she said. Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit, and he looked away.

"Feh." he said leading her into the music room where Kagome froze in place. She imagined the music room as just another history class, she never believed that they had real instruments in the room.

"Oh welcome Kagome. I didn't know you would also have this class." Miroku said. Kagome signed, "Well I didn't know this was an actually music class." she said.

"Hello, the class says music what did you think it was." Inuyasha said as he lead her to the back of the room as he took a seat on the chair. Kagome had no choice as she sat next to him. Miroku took the seat next to Kagome as there teacher walked it. Kagome was surprised to see it was a beautiful women wearing a lavender jacket with a matching suit. Her long blue black hair was down to reveal teal eyes. She smiled at everyone.

"Hello class I hope you brought your talents." she said.

"Ms. Kaguya? We have a new arrival to our class." Miroku said pointing to Kagome. Ms. Kaguya smiled as she moved to her desk. Kagome noticed that the room was built as a music room, with instruments everywhere.

"I'm aware, Headmistress Kaede informed all the teachers, welcome Kagome. If you ever wish to play an instrument, please don't be afraid to participate I like to make this room a place were musical dreams can come true. Miroku why not play for us." Ms. Kaguya said. Miroku stood, and bow as he went to the back of the room where Kagome noticed held a whole section of instruments. Miroku grabbed a case, and Kagome watched as he started putting the instrument together, and as he stood he began playing. Kagome was amazed at how wonderful he was playing.

"What instrument is that?" Kagome whispered.

"It's called the flute." Inuyasha said closing his eyes. Kagome looked back at Miroku who held the flute in his hands. He had his eyes closed, but she could tell that he was enjoying himself playing a soft tune. After playing a few other chords he stopped. Everyone in the classroom clapped, except Kagome and Inuyasha. For one thing Kagome wanted to, but Inuyasha held his hand firmly on his lap. Miroku smiled as he bowed once more taking apart the flute, and placing it back into the case.

"Miroku, who knew you had other talents besides being a womanizer." Kagome said. Miroku forced out a laugh scratching his head.

"What can I say, a man has many talents." he said. Which caused him a slap from Inuyasha.

"Many talents of being a leech." Inuyasha said sitting back down.

"Inuyasha, what instrument do you play?" Kagome asked.

"Ah, Inuyasha, why not play for Kagome, your left hand isn't cuffed at all." Ms. Kaguya said.

"Whats your left hand got to do with anything?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stood.

"Because I'm left handed." was all he said as he led them to the back. Kagome watched as he pulled out a bigger case. He opened it, and Kagome looked at the wooden object with strings on it.

Inuyasha grabbed his bow, and led Kagome to the front of the room. He took a breath and raised there cuffed hands as he held the violin softly, but firmly, and raised his left hand that held the bow, and he began to play. Kagome's eyes went wide as the soft music came out, but Inuyasha was playing fast, he knew every chord, and every note that he just played whatever was on his mind, and on his mind was seventh grade year.

_Inuyasha's Flashback_

"_Master Inuyasha, you're brother would like to see you." the little green toad said as he entered the room. Inuyasha signed as he walked out of his room, and down the long hallway into his father's office._

"_You wanted to see me?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down in front of the chair. Sesshomaru signed._

"_I am graduating school early this year Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's ears twitched._

"_You're only sixteen Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said._

"_And? In father's will he named me heir to the company and to be your guardian. Since father was a respected demon they granted it. Besides I have suppressed everyone in school." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes motioning to a picture of a thirteen year old girl wearing a boarding school outfit. She was smiling, but you could tell her eyes where sad, and lonely._

"_Is that why you sent Rin to that boarding school, so when she's done you'll have control over everything." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him._

"_I sent Rin away because I wanted her to learn something, do not forget Inuyasha I found Rin dying in the streets. I took her into out home, and gave her our name. She's like your sister." Sesshomaru said._

"_You mean sister-in-law." Inuyasha mumbled. Only to have a book thrown at his head._

"_Ow!" he screamed._

"_Don't you have school, little brother." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared at him, but stood up, but just before he was about to leave Sesshomaru stopped him._

"_Inuyasha, have a good day." he said. Inuyasha turned around to look at his brother, and nodded. Sesshomaru had always been the caring brother to Inuyasha, of course he was sometimes cold with him because Inuyasha acted like a selfish brat, but Sesshomaru was use to it. They were after all the only family they had left._

'_I'm lucky to have Sesshomaru, after father died I felt like I had no one.' Inuyasha thought as he walked to school. There was no way he was going to ask Jaken for a ride, the whole ride to school he would just talk about how great Sesshomaru was. Inuyasha signed as he walked down the street. _

'_Mother died when I was only four, and soon after that father died. I was only eight and Sesshomaru was my age and he was named heir to everything.' Inuyasha said as he thought back to when they heard there father had died in a horrible accident. Inuyasha cried his eyes out right there in front of everyone who was with them. It was Sesshomaru who hugged him, and wiped his tears away glaring at anyone who looked at Inuyasha with disgust._

'_Sesshomaru, what would I do without you?' Inuyasha thought as he found himself already at school. He walked down the hall forgetting that his bag was empty and he made his way to his locker, when he bumped into someone. He looked at the girl who was about to apologize to him, but she stopped._

'_Kikyo?' Inuyasha thought, but the girl didn't look like Kikyo at all. For started the girl in front of him had creamy skin, and her raven black hair was towards the middle of her back, and while Kikyo's eyes where dark, the girl in front of him were a bright brown with blue flakes._

'_This can't be Kikyo, who is she?' he thought. Before he could ask her, she was led away, and Inuyasha had no choice but to go to his locker._

'_I wonder if Miroku knows who she is?' he thought. As he walked to his locker he grabbed his notebooks, and books, and walked back to his class. Obviously he was late, but he didn't care. When he noticed the girl again, and she was sitting right next to his empty desk. He ignored the teacher walking past him and took his seat. The entire time he knew that sitting next to him wasn't Kikyo, the girls scent gave off a lavender scent mixed in with a nice mint scent. Kikyo always smelled like spice cinnamon that always made his sensitive nose twitch every time he walked past her._

'_Kikyo smells more like death.' he thought suddenly. Right when the teacher stepped out Inuyasha turned to looked her._

'_I'm going to mess with her, just to see who she really is.' he thought._

"_Hey, what happened to your hair I thought it was long, and since when are you in this class?" he asked her. Inuyasha already knew that Kikyo's class was on the other side of the school, but the new girl didn't know that._

"_I think you're confusing me with someone else." she said giving him a very confused look. He snorted._

"_Feh, come on Kikyo don't mess with me." he said. Inuyasha noticed that her eye's flashed a bit, but she took a soft breath._

"_Look I'm not Kikyo." she said this time persistent. Inuyasha couldn't help wonder if she had a temper?_

"_So Kikyo, when did you get a tan?" he asked her. He was right she lost her temper in a flash._

"_Kikyo, Kikyo, I don't know who the hell she is but my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me, you understand!" she screamed. Inuyasha stood up pointing a finger, he might as well end this pretending before it got anymore tense._

"_And I'm telling you-" he began but her scent was so strong he couldn't help feel how nice she smelled. It brought him to think about his mother for a second, now she smelled like blossoms. He looked at Kagome, and for an instance he saw his mother standing in her place, but he knew it wasn't really her._

"_You're not her." he said as his mother's image disappeared to be replaced by that girl who was now pointing a finger at him. _

"_No duh Sherlock." she said. He just sat back down in his desk._

"_Whatever Kikyo is cuter anyways, much cuter." he said even though it was a lie. Kikyo looked like a cold statue then a cute girl. When he felt a hard fist hit his head. Inuyasha winced._

'_Miroku.' he thought threatening._

"_Forgive our friend Kagome, he forgets to be polite in front of beautiful girls like yourself." Miroku said. Inuyasha glared at his best friend as Sango suddenly came up behind him._

"_Inuyasha you should apologize to Kagome, at first glance you should have known she's not Kikyo." she told him._

"_Feh, big deal." he said. He noticed how Kagome glared at him._

"_You're such a jerk." Kagome said as she turned around, only so he could point a finger at her._

"_I may be a lot of things, but not a jerk." he told her. She just shrugged._

"_Whatever you say." she told him. Throughout the whole day Inuyasha's thoughts kept wondering to Kagome. He couldn't help wonder why he felt like they've met somewhere before. By the time lunch arrived he wasn't at all surprised that she had joined them for lunch. Sango seemed like she liked Kagome as a friend, Inuyasha could see them as good friends. But then Kikyo came. Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Kikyo, sure there was a slightly resemblance, but from far away they where completely different._

"_So this is the famous Kagome Higurashi." Kikyo said. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He felt like he's heard that last name somewhere before. Kagome stood up._

"_Yeah what of it?" Kagome said. Inuyasha watched as Kikyo smiled at her, that creeped out Inuyasha. Sure in the beginning he was interested in her, but once he understood that Kikyo cared more about her duties as a priestess, and about how miko's and half demons can never be together. He immediately lost interest in her. Besides all she did was hang out with Naraku, and Kagura. And everyone knew that those two weren't on the good list at all._

"_Maybe you should come sit with me, and not with these humans, well half humans." Kikyo said. Inuyasha stood up immediately standing next to Kagome._

"_You got something to say Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. He wasn't going to sit around while Kikyo talked about him, and his friends. Another reason was he didn't want Kagome to just leave and join Kikyo. He didn't know if he was doing it for Sango's sake, or for his._

"_Of course not, even if you are half human you're still one of us as is Kagome." Kikyo said. Inuyasha glared at her._

"_And what's wrong with being human, Sango comes from a line of demon slayers, and Miroku of monks. I say it's better then where my family comes from." Kagome said catching Inuyasha by surprise. She spoke with so much strength, Inuyasha couldn't help admire it._

"_Don't compare yourself to them, your ancestor and of course Inuyasha destroyed the jewel." Kikyo said. That's when Inuyasha remembered the name, the one who helped his ancestor destroy the shikon jewel, but there was another reason he knew that name, but he couldn't at the moment remember._

"_Don't forget Kikyo, your ancestor had it first before she got herself killed." Inuyasha said remembering how Kikyo bragged about it for the first two weeks. _

"_Yes, but she was a fool for falling in love." Kikyo said looking at Inuyasha as if he was the one to blame for her ancestor to die because of love._

'_Why the hell do I feel like it's my fault?' he thought confused._

"_Kagome, leave those humans and Inuyasha it's time for you to join you own kind." Kikyo said. Inuyasha snorted. There was no way he would ever join Kikyo and that group of cocky ass demons who only cared about there ancestors._

"_I don't care about kind, what I care about is friendship. Come on Kagome, unless you want to go with her." he said. He looked at her, and he noticed Kagome glaring at him and he watched as Kagome turned her back on Kikyo. Inuyasha followed suit, a small smile on his lips. ' She's interesting. Kagome.' he thought._

_When he got home it was to find Sesshomaru already in there father's office going through the paper works._

"_How was school?" Sesshomaru asked. He looked up to see Inuyasha with a interesting look on his face._

"_It was better then I expected." Inuyasha said as he walked down the hall to his room. Sesshomaru looked after him, as he heard his brother whisper something. Even in great distance Sesshomaru made out the name, Kagome. He smirked shaking his head._

"_So, she's come at last." he said. Going back to his paper work while Inuyasha laid on his back thinking about a raven haired girl._

* * *

When Inuyasha stopped playing the violin he opened his eyes to see a teary eyed Kagome.

"Why the hell are you crying?" he asked her as she wiped her tears away, shaking her head.

"That's the most beautiful song I've ever heard." she said softly. Inuyasha looked at her, and then away as he placed the violin down.

"That's why you didn't want to switched so you could play." Kagome said. Inuyasha signed looking at Ms. Kaguya. She smiled motioning for everyone to go into different rooms to practice there music. Inuyasha led Kagome into one of them closing the door shut so Miroku wouldn't come.

"Look, I'm sorry. I want to switch, but I need to play this thing more then you know." he said as they sat down. She nodded understanding now.

"When did you start playing?" she asked. He shrugged.

"When I was young I guess, my mother taught me before she died. I guess that's why I still play." he said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I never should have believed in that stupid rumor." she said. Inuyasha signed looking at Kagome softly.

"I know, I shouldn't have either. We where just young and foolish." he said. Kagome nodded, when she felt Inuyasha take a hold on her hand.

"Good thing we have a second chance." he said softly. Kagome looked at him, and then nodded. Inuyasha played again, and Kagome closed her eyes enjoying the song.

_

* * *

__Inuyasha was right about Kagome, she was an interesting person. Not only would they fight, but he also learned a lot about her. How she bit her lip when she got nervous when it came to tests, and how every time she got excited her eyes lit up like fireworks. Every little thing Kagome did, Inuyasha noticed. Every time he got home, his brother would notice his behavior and Inuyasha would just tell him it was nothing, and what was wrong with change? One day as they where walking home Inuyasha was enjoying her company even though they had gotten in a fight earlier and he punched her softly on her shoulder, which caused her to grab his dog ears, and pull on them as if he was a bad dog. _

_Inuyasha couldn't believe that in just couple of weeks, he and Kagome had become good friends. He inhaled a breath, and then stopped when he smelled salty water coming from Kagome. He looked at her, and noticed she was crying._

"_Kagome why are you crying, I didn't punch you hard." he asked. He knew he shouldn't have did that what was he thinking? She was in fact a girl. Kagome smiled shaking her head._

"_No, it's not that I never told anyone that the real reason we came here is because my father died. Grandpa's health was just another second reason." she said wiping away her tears. Inuyasha looked at her suddenly serious, it must have been horrible for her to go through all this pain on her own._

"_I'm sorry about you Dad." he said. Kagome nodded._

"_I miss him a lot, but I know he wouldn't want me to be upset over it. Being with you I've learned that." she said smiling softly at her. Inuyasha looked at her shocked, because of him. Kagome was starting to move on with her life. And it was all because of him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, wanting to tell her about his past._

"_I know how you feel, I lost both my parents, my mother when I was young, and my father soon after that. I was angry, and upset and took it out on everything. But Miroku helped me out." he said remembering how Miroku, and Sesshomaru where both there for him. Countless times he almost lost to his beat, and Miroku was there to beat the crap out of him so he wouldn't let his demon blood win over the loss that he felt. Kagome smiled at him._

"_At least you had someone." she told him. Inuyasha shrugged rubbing his head with his hand._

"_Yeah well I had to, there was talk that I caused both my parents death just because I was a half demon. In a way they were right." he said. Kagome shook her head. Causing him to be surprised by her actions._

"_No it's not, your still a person Inuyasha, never forget that." she said. He smiled as her._

"_And don't forget your nothing like Kikyo at all." he said. Inuyasha noticed how she blushed slightly, and he couldn't help find that cute._

'_Kagome.' he thought as they both clasped there hands together as they continued walking together._

"_What's taking you so long Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. They where both in the boys locker room as Inuyasha tried to find the necklace he brought Kagome earlier that day. He looked at the clock above the wall. He had left a note for Kagome to meet him at his locker, and if he didn't hurry she was going to be late._

'_How can I tell Kagome I like her if I can't find that stupid necklace?' he thought angrily._

"_Why are you standing there, help me find it." Inuyasha snapped at Miroku. Who just signed shaking his head as they began searching around the floor._

"_So is she the one Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha stopped searching to stare at his best friend. For once Miroku didn't have a lecherous smirk on his face. He was looking at him very serious. Inuyasha signed leaning against one of the lockers shaking his head._

"_She makes me so happy, and just being around her I get this feeling like we go well together." he said. Miroku smiled._

"_Then I'm glad you found someone to heal your own wounds Inuyasha." Miroku said. Inuyasha smiled at Miroku._

"_Thanks Miroku." he said. Miroku gave him a sly smile._

"_And then soon she'll be healing something else too." he said. Inuyasha punched him in the face._

"_Ruining a perfect moment between friends." he glared at him. When they heard it, the sounds of footsteps and laughter. It looked like Inuyasha and Miroku weren't alone after all. The sounds where coming from a few rows in front of them._

"_Dude that sucks, I guess she's more like Kikyo then we thought." a boy said. Inuyasha didn't recognize the voice, and from the look of Miroku didn't either._

"_What did you expect? Everyone knows Kikyo doesn't tolerate Inuyasha being a half demon, why would Kagome not think the same." the other boy said. Inuyasha's ears stood at the sound of Kagome's name._

"_Well it looked like Kagome liked Inuyasha. They hang out more then any other friends I know." the first boy said. The second boy laughed._

"_Yeah, you think by calling him a filthy half demon who destroyed his entire family because of what he was, she did it out of the kindness of her heart?" the second boy asked. Miroku's eyes went wide. Inuyasha looked down his hair hiding his eyes. _

"_Who knew Kagome was worse then Kikyo, she never said anything about Inuyasha killing his family because of his human blood." the first boy said._

"_Yeah well, people are never really who we think they are." the second one said, as Inuyasha and Miroku heard them leave. Miroku looked at Inuyasha concerned at how silent he was._

"_Inuyasha." Miroku said. But Inuyasha didn't' listen to him, he was too busy thinking about her, the women who betrayed him._

"_How dare she, how dare she tell people about something so private." he growled._

"_Inuyasha don't be rash, this could all be an misunderstanding." Miroku said._

"_Misunderstanding? No one knew that people thought I was the reason for my parents death, but you and Sesshomaru. I told Kagome because I trusted her, and she betrayed me." Inuyasha said. He stood up._

"_What are you going to do?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared at him._

"_Find her of course." he said. When he took his first step he felt it. He moved his foot, and saw it. The necklace he was going to give Kagome. He picked it up glaring at it the entire time, and believe he was going to tell her how much he liked her. He shoved the necklace in his pocket. They walked out of the room, Inuyasha took one sniff and he knew Kagome wasn't at his locker anymore. He walked fast down the hall, Miroku comeing in step with him. He was telling Inuyasha to try and not lose his temper, but each step he took. Only brought him closer to her scent, when he spotted her. Kagome looked up, and her eyes also narrowed. Inuyasha failed to notice how watery her eyes where getting. He just stormed right up to her. Kagome stood up, and pointed a finger at him._

"_How dare you!" she screamed._

"_Me how dare you! Your nothing but a stupid wench." he yelled at her. Inuyasha noticed how a few tears escaped, and it pained him to see her cry, but at the same time he didn't at all care. He watched as she wiped them away harshly._

"_And you're a lousy person, your better off as a dog!" she shouted. Inuyasha's ear's twitched, and he lost it. He wasn't going to let her insult him in front of him, or his friends._

"_Why you!" he shouted, and he lunged at her. He underestimated Kagome, because she was ready for him as she kicked him in the face. Inuyasha took a step back, but he was ready for her again, he grabbed her hand, and aimed his claws at her but she dodged it._

'_How did it dome to this!' Inuyasha thought angrily._

"_I hate you Tashio!" she screamed out as she threw power out at him, but he easily dodged it._

"_What a coincidence so do I. Priestess." he yelled claws ready to aim, when Sango, and Miroku jumped in and stopped them. Inuyasha glared at them as Miroku held Inuyasha, Sango telling them to stop what they where doing. Inuyasha pushed Miroku off of him, and pointed at Kagome feeling so much rage go in through him._

"_Know this priestess I'm going to make your life a living hell." he said. Kagome glared at him._

"_Don't worry I'll be doing the same thing." she snapped. Inuyasha glared at them, he looked around and saw Kikyo staring at them confused._

'_I'm going to regret this.' he thought as he walked towards her leading her to the demons he hated. He never looked back to see Kagome's face, or her reaction. The entire day Inuyasha glared at everyone who looked at him, everyone was talking about the rumors that where spread, and the fight that happened at lunch. Inuyasha ignored everyone and there stares._

_By the time he got home. He lost it. He started breaking things, slamming his fists against the walls. Screaming out in anger, the maids who where frightened of his behavior ran to the kitchen where they knew he wouldn't go. Instead he ran to his room, punching the walls, breaking all his possessions in the process. He tore of his school jacket, in the process ripping it into pieces, and that's when the necklace fell to the ground. He dropped to his knees looking at the chain. It was of a silver arrow and hanging from the arrow was a blue diamond. Inuyasha bought it to match her blue flakes. He dropped it to the ground, and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing at the door._

"_What happened Inuyasha?" he asked him. Just seeing Sesshomaru standing there, brought Inuyasha to remember the time his father died, and he was there. _

"_Brother." Inuyasha said softly/ Sesshomaru's eyes widen, the last time Inuyasha called him brother was when there father died. Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother to see how vulnerable he looked. Without a single word Sesshomaru walked to his brother and hugged him, the same way he did when they were little._

"_Everything will be alright." Sesshomaru told him softly, and then Inuyasha burst out crying, as he gripped Sesshomaru._

"_I thought she was the one!" he cried out as he poured out on his brother's shoulder. Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha tighter, it pained him to see Inuyasha go through this._

"_She was different, and I thought she cared for me, but I'm just a filthy half breed to her!" Inuyasha screamed. He closed his eyes thinking about her._

'_Kagome. Why? I thought you cared, and yet I still love you.' Inuyasha thought as his entire world shattered right in front of him._

_End of Flashback _

Inuyasha woke up. He blinked a few times and then let out a breath. He was laying on Kagome's bed, he could hear Tsubaki's snores coming form the floor, and Kagome's light breathing next to him. He turned to looked at her, she was facing him. Her breathing coming out softly.

'Kagome.' he thought softly touching her cheek.

"Inuyasha." she whispered softly. He smiled warmly turning on his side, his forehead touching hers, and he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Well here you have it, sorry it took so long but this is the longest chapter i have ever written! i tried not making it sound like Kagome's point of view, adding a few of Inuyasha's point of view. but in the end i think it turned out great.**

**I also want to say to a review i got from brz: i just want to say i'm glad you enjoyed reading my story and that i'm sorry how it reminded you of your past. to tell you the truth, the reason i chose this topic for my story is bc the same thing happened to me. i liked a guy, and he liked me, and we grew close, just like Inuyasha and Kagome we would have play fights and all, but then we grew distant. gave each other the cold shoulder, and for a couple of years it hurt. so i know how you feel, and 'm sorry for wat happened to him. i hope you continue to like Handcuffed to my Enemy.**

**Also want to thank my other fans InuLuver22199, ashinat crimson flames, ILoveInuyasha4Eva, Cherry blossom, Illidan the Half Demon, LiliesOnPluto, purduepup, mayalewis16, fierysakura, and everyone else who i forgot to mention you guys rock! Please review if you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter they start Inuyasha's plan, i wonder what kind of plan it is? please review! **


	14. Inuyasha's Plan, Kagome's Protests

*Fourteen*-Inuyasha's Plan, Kagome's Protests

"Come on Kagome, don't be such a little girl about it." Inuyasha whispered to her. Kagome shook her head blushing like crazy.

"No, I don't want to. There going to know something's up." she whispered back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Come on Kagome, we're just going to be pretending. Unless you don't want to because you're scared." he said smirking. Kagome rolled her eyes touching her head. They where in the bathroom again, the only place were they could talk privately without anyone thinking they where doing anything besides brushing there teeth, and getting ready for school. Kagome let out a frustrated groan, she didn't want to do Inuyasha's plan, but she had to admit that his plan was genius. Not only would they be able to fool everyone, but also at the same time get there revenge.

"Okay, let's say we do, you know the plan. How are we suppose to know what everyone is hiding from us?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Well, I don't know. We'll figure that out later when we get to my house today." he said. Kagome nodded, two weeks have finally passed, and it was time for them to move to Inuyasha's house. Kagome realized that she's never been to his home before, Inuyasha came once when they where still friends, but after there little incident he never showed up again.

'I wonder how it looks like?' she thought.

"So it starts today?" she asked. He nodded, a playful smile on his face.

"Which means you can't sit me anymore, last night was your last day!" he said. Kagome rolled her eyes. Last night they both let out some self esteem. Kagome sitting Inuyasha at least twenty times, and Inuyasha screaming out the word protect only six times. After the night they were both bruise and exhausted, but now they got a chance to play a little game on not only Headmistress Kaede, and Tsubaki, but also there friends who know more then their letting on. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was looking at her back. She signed and nodded holding out her hand that wasn't at all cuffed.

"Just pretend, right?" she asked him softly. He looked at her hand, and then at her.

"Right." he said talking the hand in his, and shaking it. Both of them looked at each other both smiling wickedly. They couldn't wait to see the looks on there friends faces when they got to school.

"Come on." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome, and ran down the stairs only to have Tsubaki stop them."Where are you two going off, in such a rush?" Tsubaki asked.

"School, where else." Inuyasha said handing Kagome her bag, Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at how polite Inuyasha was being at the moment.

"Inuyasha has a test to study for, and I need to study for the practice test you're going to give out today." Kagome said giving Inuyasha an apple, and a orange for herself. Everyone looked at the two teenagers now, in normal circumstances Kagome would have slammed the apple in his face, and Inuyasha would have squeezed the orange over Kagome's head, but none of those things happened.

"Well gotta go." Kagome said leading Inuyasha away. Once they were outside, they both burst out laughing.

"Oh man, this is going to be fun." he said. Kagome nodded as she began peeling her orange. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, and jumped into the sky.

"Inuyasha I just realized something." Kagome said softly. He stopped standing on a wire looking at her.

"What if we weren't the only ones hearing voices?" she asked him. Inuyasha looked them down at her. His eyes growing wide at the thought they weren't the only ones who were hearing voices

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Because when I first met Sango, she complained of headaches. And each time she had them Miroku would get serious. Just like you usually do." Kagome said as Inuyasha took one more jump as they flew into the sky. Inuyasha looked at her, and then away. It was true, Miroku did complain about headaches, and now that he thought about it so did Kouga once.

"What that hell could have happened to us?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome leaned against his chest shaking her head.

"I don't know, but I feel like it has something to do with out past." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded as he landed a few feet from the school. He let out a breath.

"We need to keep focus Kagome, lets not think about our past right now. We have other things to think about." he said, both noticing some of there friends waiting for them at the gates. Kagome nodded her eyes focus at the task they had to get ready for, which brought her to be consumed.

'_I'll hit him with the wind scar, all you have to do is purify him with your arrow, leave the rest to me.'_

'What's the wind scar?' she thought. At the moment Inuyasha was leading her to the school, she had to ask him later. Right now she had a plan to do, and she didn't want to do it at all.

'This is going to be so embarrassing." she thought as they approached there friends.

"Morning Kagome, Inuyasha." Sango said with a smile. Inuyasha and Kagome both said there hellos, but didn't stop walking.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked when he noticed his friends weren't at all stopping to talk.

"We have things to do, sorry if we're busy." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, you're not going to argue with Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled softly shaking her head.

"We are busy, see you guys in class?" Kagome said waving her hand as they walked inside, both of them trying not to burst there cover by laughing.

Both Sango and Miroku stared at each other wondering what just happened, and why there friends were acting so weird.

"You don't think?" Sango asked. Miroku shock his head.

"If they are, I wonder if it's for the best." he said. Kagome leaned back against her chair as she listened to Inuyasha playing his violin, they had decided to come into Ms. Kaguya's room. Kagome wanted to hear Inuyasha play again, and Inuyasha wanted to play. He had his eyes closed as he moved the bow, back and forth from the violin strings. Kagome watched him play, she noticed that when he played he didn't move his lips at all, it didn't even look like he was breathing. She looked at him softly wondering how it would have been like for her ancestor traveling with Inuyasha's. From the memories, and the voices. It seemed her ancestor was quite fond of Inuyasha, in a way tolerated him just like Kagome use to do. She found herself giggling, which caused Inuyasha to stop playing, and stare at her.

"I hope you know I was playing." he said. She nodded, but she still held a smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry, it's just I couldn't help think about how me and my ancestor have a lot in common, we both had to tolerate you." she said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well me and my ancestor had something in common too, we had to deal with you." Inuyasha said placing his violin away.

"Why are you stopping?" Kagome asked disappointed that he wouldn't keep playing anymore.

"We have company." he said and just as he said that Ms. Kaguya came in a smile on her lips.

"What a pleasant surprise." she said. Kagome smiled softly. She had already had a vision with Kaguya, it seemed in her past she tried to kill Kagome, and use Inuyasha as her slave, but later on. She learned that Kaguya's ancestor was devoured by a demon who did awful things in her body.

'She was reincarnated to get another second chance.' Kagome thought.

"I hope you guys didn't destroy anything in the process." Ms. Kaguya said. Inuyasha growled.

"It's like you don't trust us." he said. Ms. Kaguya laughed.

"I do, but your reputation does follow you." she said Kagome frowned.

"It's not our fault." Kagome said. Ms. Kaguya nodded.

"I know, you where both deceived I have sensed your desires since you first entered Shikon High. I am sorry you were deceived." Ms. Kaguya said. Inuyasha and Kagome both stood up in a flash.

"How do you know that." Inuyasha demanded. Ms. Kaguya smiled softly.

"I am not a threat to you, you both simply wish to know. But the answers are in front of you." she said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who looked at her.

"So you know what where doing." Kagome said. Ms. Kaguya smiled moving to her desk sitting down, a smile on her lips.

"Do not worry, you're plan is safe with me. I am able to help you, but I won't tell you what your both searching for." she said looking serious.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because everyone in this school learned on there own, and you must do the same thing." she said simply, and the bell rang.

"I'll se you both later in class." Ms. Kaguya said. Inuyasha lead Kagome away, not before Kagome had another vision, but this one was different.

'_She didn't see Kaguya looking at them with pure evil, what she saw was a celestine being with a beautiful pink robe surrounding her white aura.'_

'She's doing something no one else would dare to do, she's helping us.' Kagome thought. The whole day Inuyasha and Kagome both acted friendly with each other, causing there friends and classmates to wonder if they would finally see peace between them, but not one of them knew that it was all a show that Kagome and Inuyasha were putting on.

"If we keep this up, they might get off our backs." Inuyasha whispered to her during her women's choir class. Kagome nodded as she continued singing the song she was suppose to. Inuyasha had to admit, Kagome had a wonderful voice, too bad she sat in the back, and never sang out as loudly as she wanted to. Kagome took a breath just in time to whisper to Inuyasha.

"I'm worried, about what Ms. Kaguya said." she whispered before going back to singing. Inuyasha signed shaking his head with his free hand. He had to admit he was worried too. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't tell them what was happening, but at least they could count on someone to be there when they needed questions. Inuyasha noticed half the class was staring at him, he signed feeling rather annoyed. So he was the only guy in the class with a room full of women, the least anyone could do was not stare at him. When they where done for the day, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand leading her to the other side of the room, Kagome noticed some weary looks, which meant everyone was expecting them to fight. She let out a sign, everyone was going to be surprised at what was about to happen.

"Just warning you now, you don't have to take the test. You know for demon history class." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

"Tsubaki might let you do the practice test, just to see if you've been paying attention. Too bad she doesn't know you sleep more then listen to her." Kagome said with a giggle, catching everyone in the class of guard. Inuyasha smirked nudging her.

"So, where else can I sleep, you practically hog the bed at night." he said causing everyone's eyes to pop out. Kagome found herself shaking her head a small smile on her lips.

"At least I don't make whining noises, you sound like a puppy." she said touching his doggy ears. A girl fainted in the class while the others pulled out there phones and began texting away. No one could believe it, Inuyasha and Kagome were flirting. When the bell rang Kagome and Inuyasha walked out a satisfied smile on there lips.

"So how long do we have to keep doing this?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha took his test. He signed. He really need to concentrate on his test, but he could tell Kagome didn't want to pretend being good friends, he wondered if she even wanted to be his friend again after learning about what actually happened.

"Kagome, relax. What are you afraid of?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome bit her lip as she looked away.

'I'm scared I might fall for you again.' she thought, but she didn't dare say it out loud.

"Nothing." was all she said leaving Inuyasha alone to continue with his test.

'I'm scared too Kagome, if we continue to pretend. The feelings I use to have for you might resurface. I don't know if I want that again.' Inuyasha thought sadly, and without thinking he moved a strand of hair from Kagome's eyes, and they both knew that from that moment they were no longer pretending.

* * *

**I know! it's been ages, and i'm sorry, but summer is almost over, and i've been working so i can get a place of my own and school's going to start, so it'll be a so and so week for me before i could update. but don't worry i'm already working on the next chapter for this, and boy is it going to be great! Please update if you enjoyed this!**


	15. Tashio Mansion

*Fifthteen*- Tashio Mansion

"Is that all you're taking?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome started packing some clothes, and her textbooks. She really didn't know how long she was staying at Inuyasha's place, but she didn't know she's have to spend the weekends over there. She gave him the eye lifting up her small yellow bag.

"Did you forget we have school too?" she asked him as the walked down the stairs. Tsubaki had already gather her things, and would meet them later in the evening.

"But still." he said looking at the yellow bag, for some reason he felt like he's seen it somewhere before. He scratched his head and a thought crossed his mid.

"Hey Kagome do you own a pink bike?" he asked. She looked at him.

"No, but Mom keeps this really old bike in the storage, and it's pink, kinda. It's really old. Why do you ask?" she said. He gave her a look, and she understood.

"Oh gotcha." she said. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh Kagome are you leaving?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome nodded feeling suddenly angry that her mom was letting her leave without being concerned for her own daughter.

"Please behave yourself, and call me if you need anything." her mom said. Kagome's face dropped nodding her head as she dragged Inuyasha out of her house. She didn't bother saying good-bye to her Grandpa, and Souta. She'd just see them when she returned in two weeks. Inuyasha sighed grabbing Kagome as they flew up to the sky.

"You're upset." he said. Kagome nodded clutching his jacket tightly in her hand.

"None of our families are worried about the situation that we're in, doesn't that bother you?" Kagome asked.

"Of course it bother's me. My brother took everything so lightly, if my father was still alive he would have argued." Inuyasha said leaping into the air, causing Kagome to notice that they where suddenly near the rich part of town.

'Inuyasha can't live here, can he?' she thought. Inuyasha jumped over a roof, and before she knew it, they had jumped over a fence as Inuyasha landed on his feet. Kagome with her mouth hanging open as she touched the ground with her feet.

"You live here?' she asked. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he led up to the three story mansion. Kagome looked around, she saw five gardeners tending to the rose bushes in the front yard, she also noticed another set of people cleaning the windows. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who just ignored the stare she was giving him, and walked up to the door. All the workers noticed him, and stopped what they were doing as they bowed calling him Master Inuyasha. Inuyasha waved at them as they all went back to do there work, when he opened the door. Kagome was shocked at how fancy everything was. The floor was made of fine tile, that was a deep red. While the walls were a pale white, there was even a huge chandelier hanging as they walked in. Kagome's mouth hanging open the entire time, until Inuyasha got tired of seeing her look so clueless that he closed it with his finger.

"It's like you've never seen a house before." he said. She gave him a look.

"This is not a house, it's like a castle. How many people do you have working for you anyways?" she asked him. Inuyasha shrugged scratching his head.

"I don't know, we have seven maids, three butlers, thirteen chefs, plus the ten cooks. Not to mention the twenty gardeners we have, and my brothers personal assistant who drives the car." he said. Kagome's eyes were wide when he finished. That was alot of people working in the mansion, how could Inuyasha treat them so lightly.

"Speaking of assistant." Inuyasha said as Jaken came running down the stairs.

"Master Inuyasha, you have returned." he said. Kagome frowned at the green imp. She remember seeing Jaken before, he almost ran her over once after school in middle school. She thought it was Inuyasha trying to kill her, but she learned later Inuyasha wasn't in the car at all. The little imp just couldn't reach the pedals, which is why Inuyasha always walked to school, and back. No one trusted Jaken behind the wheel, except Sesshomaru of course.

"We're is my brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Upstairs in his office with Rin." Jaken said. Inuyasha took a sniff, and winced.

"We'll be in my room." Inuyasha said as he lead Kagome up the stairs. She looked at Inuyasha confused wondering why he was making a face.

'He looks like he just walked in on his brother or something.' she thought. Even in the halls Kagome couldn't help notice the fine paintings they had. When they reached the third room in the hallway Inuyasha opened it, and Kagome was surprised to find it, just another room. There was a bed, bigger then Kagome's twin bed. With dark red sheets, mixed in with black pillows. The entire room was a medium red, with light blue designs, it looked like the wind. Inuyasha came to his bed as he laid down dragging Kagome with him.

"Whats the designs on the wall?" she asked him. She didn't notice that his eyes where closed.

"There suppose to represent the element power of the Tetsusaiga, it was a sword my ancestor wielded. Sesshomaru also has markings on his wall, his ancestor had two swords, the Tenseiga and the Bakusaiga." Inuyasha mumbled. It was obvious he was getting tired, and he was going to go to sleep, but Kagome wanted him to stay awake. Here she was in a house she hardly knew, and in a room with a guy she use to like.

"Inuyasha was the Tetsusaiga by any chance had a technique called the wind scar?" she asked. His eyes opened, which meant he wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Now it was her turn to give him a look, and he understood.

"Yeah, in the beginning it just had two, the Wind Scar and Backlash Wave. But then my ancestor got stronger and so more techniques came each time he grew strong." Inuyasha said. Kagome thought back to her vision it seemed he wasn't quiet string yet, but she could feel his power growing.

"Hmm he didn't feel it, but I guess I just it when he getting to be strong." she said. Inuyasha sat up scratching his head.

"Most of the history stuff is in Sesshomaru's office, but I have a feeling he's still in there." Inuyasha said his cheeks turning slightly pink. Kagome looked at him, and the shook his head.

"Let me guess Rin and your brother are really close." she said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, when I was ten me and Sesshomaru were walking, and we found Rin in an alley way, or rather the scent of her blood was what caught our attention. She was attacked by some wild dogs, and according to police she was an orphan. Sesshomaru took a liking to her, and so adopted her into the family." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. She scratched her head, getting another headache. She signed as the image came into her mind. When it was done she looked at Inuyasha.

"I heard a Lord Sesshomaru, please don't leave me. She looked just like Rin, only she was a little girl not a grown teenager." Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed.

"So I guess not everyone comes back the way we thought they would." Inuyasha said.

"Can't we just ask Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave her a look.

"Oh yeah let's go ask him to help up with the voices in our heads." he said. Kagome touched her head, wanting so badly to sit him.

"What makes you think he's never heard the voices before?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru never finished high school he graduated early, and besides he never complained of headaches or voices." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded pulling Inuyasha so she could stand, and stretch.

"Well at least give me a tour." she said. He snorted.

"Feh, it's not like your going to be alone." he said motioning to the cuffs that linked them together. Kagome just smiled tugging Inuyasha out of his room. Inuyasha couldn't help smile as Kagome led him down the hall were he just pointed out to the rooms.

"There's like six guest rooms, two master bed rooms a pool somewhere in the house. Oh and my game room." Inuyasha said leading her into another room where not was there a pool table, but a huge screen tv. Kagome's mouth dropped again, and Inuyasha annoyed leaned close to her, and with his finger closed it shut.

"If you're jaw drops one more time, I'm going to tape it shut." he threatened. Kagome's eyes went wide. She really wasn't at all scared about Inuyasha's threat, what she was scared of was how close he was. Inuyasha noticed this too, and didn't know what to do, he was just inches away from kissing her that he didn't know how to approach.

'I can't kiss her, she might not want me to kiss her.' he said. Kagome, and Inuyasha stared at each other, their lips just an inch of touching.

"What are you doing?" they both jumped, and separated from each other only to have the cuffs stop them, and they both fell to the ground.

"Rin!" Inuyasha growled. Rin just giggled as she watched the two. Kagome let out a sigh she didn't know whether she was glad or upset Rin interrupted them.

"What the hell is wrong with you, don't you see were handcuffed to each other?" he yelled at her. Rin's smiling face turned into a frown.

"You're making me upset Inuyasha." she said.

"I don't give a damn." he said.

"But I do." Sesshomaru said walking in. Inuyasha glared from Rin and than to his brother.

"My game room!" Inuyasha shouted as he led Kagome to the black couch that was in front of the tv.

"Not so rough." Kagome complained. Inuyasha reached out and rubbed her wrist with his hand.

"Sorry, maybe we can get Tsubaki to switch them tonight." he said. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"No." she said. If they switched she wouldn't be able to hear him play, and Kagome couldn't think how hard it would be for him not being able to play. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"If this is about me playing the violin it's okay. I can do two months without playing." he said. Kagome shook her head.

"But I can't, I want to hear you play Inuyasha." she said. Sesshomaru and Rin both watched the two, obvious that they were in there own little world at the moment.

"You interrupted them, if they kissed the spell would have broken." Sesshomaru said. Rin blushed as he led her out of the room.

"I'm sorry, it's just I couldn't help it." she said. Sesshomaru smiled softly as he placed his lips on her head.

"I know, but it's important that they remember soon." he told her.

"Do you think there memories will return if they kiss?" she asked him. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Perhaps. It's how you remembered me when you kissed me." he said with a sly smile. Rin smiled with a bashful look as they walked away living the young pair alone.

Inuyasha and Kagome were both sitting on the couch, sleeping. Only both of them were awake, thinking the exact same thought.

'I wanted to kiss you.'

* * *

**And there you have it the next chapter, they were just inches away from kissing and maybe remembering there past before Rin interuppted them. Haha next chapter they sneak into Sesshomaru's office and uncover there past. Don't forget to review!**


	16. Inuyasha and Kagome's Descendents

*Sixteen*-Inuyasha and Kagome's Descendents

"Does he ever leave?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha grunted under his breath, they were both hiding in a small closest room, where Kagome noticed they kept all the towels, and spare blankets for the guest room.

"He has a lot of paper work to do, the company is important to Sesshomaru then anything else." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" she asked moving Inuyasha's hair out of her face. She was on her knees while Inuyasha was standing up, both of them looking at the shut door.

"Because it belonged to our father." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded understanding now, when they heard it. The sounds of Rin skipping down the hall.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried out opening the door to his office, both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other dumbfounded. They could have just sent Rin to Sesshomaru's office from the beginning.

"What is it Rin?" he asked. They both leaned closer seeing Sesshomaru sitting behind a desk Rin playing behind the bookshelf and both Inuyasha and Kagome knew that what they needed was their, but how could they get Sesshomaru to leave?

"I'm bored." Rin said as she looked at Sesshomaru with a pouting look on her face. Sesshomaru chuckled under his breath.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" he asked. Rin glared at him.

"I want to go out, let's go to the movies." she said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I'm busy today." he said. Rin stood straight placing her hands on her hips.

"Please, you're always in here." she said.

"I have a duty to do." he said. Rin leaned close to him, so she was eye to eye with him.

"You're duty was from the past Sesshomaru, you are no longer Lord Sesshomaru to me anymore. Do you not believe we weren't given a second chance to be together?" she asked. Sesshomaru eyes looked at Rin, and then he admitted defeat.

"As my milady wishes it." he said standing up. Rin clapped her hands as she grabbed his hand in her's leading him away from his office.

"Let's watch a cute one." she said as they walked down the hallway. Inuyasha and Kagome had shut the closet door, and where now staring at each other shocked.

"Holy shit, Sesshomaru use to hear them too." Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him a look that said I told you so.

"Come on." Kagome said as she stood up. Inuyasha opened the door a bit, and took a sniff.

"He's gone." Inuyasha said as they went into the office, and closed the door shut. Kagome was amazed at how much books Sesshomaru had inside, some where of business's his father was once with, and some just about feudal era Japan. Kagome looked around the wooden room when her eyes came upon a portrait that hung above the fireplace. It was a photo of Inuyasha's family. Kagome had to admit Inuyasha was cute when he a little kid, and so was Sesshomaru. But who she was really staring at was of the women standing behind Inuyasha. She had long black hair with beautiful violet eyes, even from the photo Kagome could tell she was human, the other half Inuyasha got. Standing next to Inuyasha's mother was his father. He looked just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. His long silver hair was pulled back in a high ponytail to reveal his dark blue strikes on his cheeks, and his golden amber eyes staring out with high importance, and such power.

"My parents, they really loved each other. That much I could remember." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome looked at his sad face, who looked away leading her to the shelf behind Sesshomaru's desk.

"We keep the family tree down here." Inuyasha said as he bent down taking Kagome with him as he opened the cabinet under neither the book self. He unlocked it with his nail. Kagome suddenly glared at him.

"You ever think of doing that when I'm taking a shower I won't think twice of hurting you." she threatened. He just smirked as he opened the cabinet that held a huge book. Kagome coughed as dust flew in there faces; they both took the book out, it was huge as they dumped it on the desk.

"When was the last time anyone ever saw this?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged sitting down in the chair dragging Kagome with him. Kagome looked from the book, and than to Inuyasha.

"I am not sitting on you're lap." she told him. He smiled shaking his head.

"Sorry, but I'm tired of standing." he said. Kagome groaned as they both opened the book. More dust came out of the book when they opened it, this time they both coughed. Turning the papers Kagome noticed a picture of three swords on the cover. One looked like a regular sword, long and slender, the other one was also long and slender, but at the end of the hilt was an orb, Kagome couldn't help shiver seeing that sword, it's as if she once saw it, and dealt with it's power. The next sword next to it was huge, the fang must have come from a very powerful demon. Kagome touched the picture of it, and she already knew the name of it.

"That's the Tetsusaiga." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded. Flipping the pages, to the center of the book.

"What the." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at names he was suddenly looking at. It read:

Inu no Tashio Mated with- Unknown, Child- Sesshomaru

Mated-Izayoi, Child- Inuyasha

"My mother's name, and my father's. Are you telling me that they too heard the voices too?" he asked angrily. Kagome looked from Inuyasha, and then back to the tree when she saw it. Her eyes going wide, Inuyasha noticed this, he wondered what made Kagome look so pale when he saw it too.

"No way." he whispered. Kagome nodded. Right there underneath the bottom of the page was something they never expected.

Sesshomaru mated with-Rin DIB

Child- one, DAB

Inuyasha mated with-Kagome Higurashi

Child-none

"Oh my god not only are we the reincarnation of them, but the history is true. They worked together, and they where in love." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked from his name to Sesshomaru.

"No wonder they were given another chance." he said. Kagome looked at Rin's name and the child that she gave birth to.

"Why doesn't it have a name?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pointed at the DAB.

"Because it died at birth, and Rin died giving birth to it." Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped.

"I can't take this anymore, who the hell are we?" he demanded. Kagome sighed frustrated with everything that was going on. She closed her eyes and rubbed them.

"Okay were there reincarnation but I mean how can Kagome from back then go back to your time. I mean if I remember clearly in her time she would have traveled five hundred years from the past." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded looking through the book.

"I can't believe it." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"It says here, that the past Inuyasha fell in love with a priestess and in a battle they both died, but not before she sealed him into the scared tree, and fifty years later the priestess's reincarnation broke the spell." he said.

"It doesn't sound interesting." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her than.

"It does when the priestess name was Kikyo." he said. Kagome's eyes went wide, and she screamed.

"OH HELL NO! I AM NOT THAT BITCHES REINCARNATION!" she screamed Inuyasha covered his ears, and then thought better off it, and slapped her mouth shut.

"Kagome relax." he told her, she glared at him with eyes that wanted to kill. She took his hand off of her mouth.

"You didn't just realize that you may be related that heartless bitch." Kagome hissed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he moved the pages in the book when he stopped.

"No way." he said. Kagome looked at him warily.

"What now?" she asked Inuyasha pointed to the page, and her eyes went wide.

"Holy crap." she said as she read the names.

Miroku married to Sango

Child- Mariko

Kohana

Miroku the second

Kouga mated to Ayame

Child- Keitaro, Kei for short

"Close it." Kagome whispered and Inuyasha did. They both just stared at the dark red book that sat in front of them.

"We shouldn't have looked at it Inuyasha that way we wouldn't have seen what we did." Kagome told him. Inuyasha could smell the tears ready to spill.

"It seems like they recorded everyone we know history in here. Miroku was once married to Sango and they had kids. Kouga and Ayame where also mates, and so were-" but he didn't finish he didn't know what to say.

"You can say it, we where once married too." Kagome said as her tears spilled Inuyasha wiped them away when they were both consumed into the visions together.

'_KAGOME! Don't you dare make a wish, I'm coming for you!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his Tetsusaiga slicing the demons in the Shikon Jewel._

"_Wish it Kagome, and everything will be back to the way you want it to be." the shikon jewel told Kagome as she looked helplessly into the dark abyss._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_Inuyasha" Kagome whispered, and she knew what she had to do._

"_No, I won't do it." Kagome said._

"_What." the shikon jewel said. Kagome looked at the shikon jewel determination written all over her face._

"_Inuyasha will come for me I have faith." she told him._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he used his sword and pierced into the darkness, and within seconds Kagome was standing in front of him._

"_Inu-yahsa." she said not believing that he was standing in front of her._

"_Kagome." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a hug, and without a single word brought his lips to her's. They both looked at each other and then at the shikon jewel._

"_You think you're won, but you haven't at all." the jewel told them._

"_I know what to wish for now." Kagome said clinging to Inuyasha she knew the correct wish, and with Inuyasha near her now, she wasn't confused._

"_Shikon jewel disappear FOREVER!" she told it, and the jewel shattered, and disappeared._

Kagome took a hold of Inuyasha's hand in her's gripping it tight. They knew what was happening to them now.

"The jewel was destroyed, then why have we been reincarnated?" she asked him. Inuyasha stood up throwing the book back into the cabinet.

"There's only one way to find out." he said. She stood up looking at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"It's simple we just kiss like we did in the vision and everything will come back to us." and without a single word Inuyasha leaned close to Kagome's lips.

* * *

**Well i was going to update this tomorrow, but since it's such a good chapter i did it now! I bet everyone wants to kill me because of the cliffy, hehe opps my bad, but what can i say. my muse jusy inspires me! lol. So i bet you're all wondering did they finally kiss? are they going to remember there past? only one way to find out. Review! and i might update sooner then you can say HURRY UP AND UPDATE BEFORE I KILL YOU! haha**


	17. Handcuffed on a Date

*Seventeen*-Handcuffed on a Date

Kagome was frozen in place, she couldn't at all move from what was about to happen. Inuyasha was just inches away from kissing her, but this was what she wanted wasn't it? Of course she wanted to kiss him, it's what she's been wanting to do for a while now. So she did the only thing she could, she closed her eyes half way, when she felt it. Inuyasha's lips on her cheek. Kagome's eyes flashed opened to see Inuyasha with a rosy blush.

"How about we just get out of here." he said dragging her out of the room, Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused. Why didn't he do it, why didn't he kiss her? They could have finally gotten their memories back, but Inuyasha backed down. Kagome couldn't help feel disappointed.

'He might now like me like that. We just found out that our ancestors were married. Married!' Kagome thought not knowing handle the situation that they where now in.

"What are we going to do know?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stopped walking not even bothering to face Kagome.

"Just stick to the plan." he said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's back. She suddenly had an idea and she wasn't going to let Inuyasha walk out from what they just learned.

"Inuyasha." she said turning him around so he could face her. Inuyasha looked at her confused, but the words she spoke out to him just shocked him.

"Let's go on a date." she said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Kagome." he said.

"Good thing we don't have school tomorrow." was all she said leading him downstairs she could suddenly smell dinner ready. Later that night when Tsubaki arrived she un-handcuffed them, and Kagome immediately went to go take a shower.

'What was I thinking? A date with Inuyasha!' she thought as she rinsed her hair.

'I can't even enjoy my shower in peace.' she thought, but as she let the water cool down her head, she let out a sigh.

'A date with Inuyasha.' she thought with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, all he kept thinking about was his date with Kagome. Just thinking about it brought a small smile to creep up his lips.

He had a date with Kagome tomorrow, he wondered where they would go? To the movies, no two dark they wouldn't even have time to talk. A stroll in the park, no too intimate. Well, where ever they where going to go, Inuyasha didn't care. As long as Kagome was by his side.

"Inuyasha, why did one of the maids take my stuff to the room next door?" Tsubaki asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Sesshomaru must have told them." he said. Tsubaki looked at Inuyasha, and then to his room, she was surprised at how beautiful, and big the house was. Kagome walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas drying her hair. Tsubaki bit her lip, she had watched the two teenagers for the past two weeks, and Kagome's room was tiny, and her floor was uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha are you going to take a shower too?" Tsubaki asked. He shook his head sitting up to show he already took his shower. Without a single word Tsubaki handcuffed them together, and she literally sprinted out of the room. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Did she look a bit too happy?" she asked. Inuyasha just shrugged turning the light off to his room. They both laid down facing each other, even in the dark they both could make out the other.

"Kagome. Did you notice that everyone had kids, but us?" he asked. Kagome slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, Sango and Miroku had three. Kouga and Ayame had a son." Kagome said.

"And Sesshomaru also had a child, but he lost it, along with Rin." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Does it bother you?" she asked. Inuyasha moved, and then let out a breath.

"Sesshomaru didn't deserve it, losing both his mate, and child in one day." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. "At lease they got another chance." she said softly. Inuyasha turned around to the other side making sure the cuffs didn't stretch out.

"We did too." he whispered that Kagome couldn't here him. Tsubaki next door laid on the soft comfortable bed.

"Finally. A soft bed." Tsubaki whispered in delight.

The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome were already dressed to go out, Inuyasha having no idea were they were going ended up wearing a V-neck red shirt with black jeans. Kagome who already knew where she was going to take Inuyasha wore a dark green dress with matching flats, and added a red ribbon on her head. Tsubaki informed them she would stay in her guest room not feeling well. Kagome wished her to get better, but Inuyasha knew that Tsubaki just wanted to lay down on the soft comfortable bed. Inuyasha couldn't help wonder where they were exactly going, he scratched his head looking up at the sky. The sky was turning a dull gray which meant it was going to rain.

"So where exactly are we going?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had a smile on her face, last night before she went to go take a shower, she went online, and found a perfect place to go, and she hoped Inuyasha would like it.

"You'll see." Kagome said. Inuyasha grunted under his breath as he put his hand in his pocket. After taking two trains they finally made it, and Kagome was right. Inuyasha was shocked. They were standing in front of the music festival on the other side of town, Inuyasha was shocked to see so many people standing around all either buying an instrument, or other's breaking down, and playing on the spot.

"How did you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled taking a hold of his hand leading him into the festival.

"They have this once every month, luckily for us they had it today." she said. Inuyasha nodded a smile on his face.

"This is going to be awesome." Inuyasha said squeezing her hand. Kagome was shocked by the affection, but none the less smiled.

'This is actually turning into a date.' Kagome thought happily. Throughout the whole day Inuyasha and Kagome enjoyed the music festival. They went through all the booths, that held lots of toys, and some prizes involving winning an instrument. Inuyasha played all the games winning Kagome three stuffed animals, that had designs of music notes, and he was even able to win an instrument. He won a viola which Kagome later learned is also like a violin. They even had some snacks that they were given out, music note shape cookies, and of course the typical Japanese food. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on a bench Kagome eating a rice ball, and Inuyasha devouring a bowl of ramen.

"This is good." he said Kagome laughed. Earlier she had a vision of Inuyasha and her yelling, and it all involved him wanting ramen.

"Are you enjoying the festival?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded as he finished his ramen in another gulp. Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, I want to take you somewhere." he said. Kagome blinked at him.

"What?" she asked confused. He threw the bowl into the trash staring at Kagome with serious eyes.

"Where?" she asked.

"On my version of a date." he said, and with that he stood up, and led Kagome down the street. Kagome couldn't help be shocked at how Inuyasha was behaving.

'But I'm glad, we don't have to end this day.' she thought happily. They took the same two trains back to there part of town, when Kagome and Inuyasha both ran into Sango and Miroku. All four of them just stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What are you guys doing?" Sango asked after five seconds of silence going between them.

"We where just taking a walk, it's kinda boring at Inuyasha's place." Kagome said.

"Feh." was all Inuyasha said dropping Kagome's hand slowly, neither Sango nor Miroku noticed it at all.

"We where going to meet up with Ayame, and Kouga. Care to join us?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Okay then." Kagome said. The two smiled, but couldn't help wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome were heading to. Inuyasha and Kagome walked behind Sango and Miroku, both talking about how it might rain later.

"You guys sound like a couple of cats." Inuyasha said as they entered Wacdonald. Sitting at a booth Kouga and Ayame were already waiting for them.

"Hey mutt face what are you doing here." Kouga asked. Inuyasha made a face sliding next to Kouga.

"Apparently wasting my time now." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled sadly in a way their date was ruined running into Sango and Miroku.

"I thought Tsubaki would have you guys under house arrest." Ayame said.

"Where allowed to leave you know." Inuyasha said obviously annoyed in the situation he and Kagome was put in.

'Our date is completely ruined.' Inuyasha thought clutching the object in his pocket tightly. Kagome smiled at her friends, but she too was disappointed, she wanted desperately to just leave so she and Inuyasha could go back on their date. She was also curious on where Inuyasha was taking her.

"Tsubaki is also not feeling, if she was she would have been with us." Kagome said. Inuyasha gave her a look, both of them knew that Tsubaki never followed them at all. It was as if the young priestess cared more about them being alone then watching them.

"So where were you two going?" Miroku asked. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't even look at each other. Kagome just smiled holding up the stuff animals Inuyasha got for her.

"We went to a festival that I've been wanting to go, and we we're just heading to my house." Kagome said. Even though it was sort a true, their friends nodded.

"Why would you go to your house?" Sango asked. Inuyasha tried not to growl out of annoyance, he knew what their friends were doing, and he didn't like it.

"I rather not keep them at Inuyasha's place. Rin might kidnap them." Kagome said with a laugh. Inuyasha couldn't help but relax when he heard Kagome laughing. If she was laughing, than it meant she was aware of the situation they were in, and wasn't going to let it bother her. Miroku also laughed having met the girl a couple of times, and it was true she would have stolen Kagome's new toys. The group ordered except for Inuyasha and Kagome who already ate just ordered sodas.

"I am so glad we didn't win the fundraiser, being handcuffed with Ayame would have killed me." Kouga said earning him a punch in the face from Ayame.

"And who would want to be handcuffed to you." she half screamed at him making him, and Inuyasha cover there ears.

"It's whatever now." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled softly taking a sip of her drink.

"So are you saying you like being handcuffed to Kagome?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Beats being handcuffed to you." Inuyasha said earning him a slap from Kouga.

"Why you stupid wolf!" he growled.

"Serious mutt face I feel bad for you're future pups, having an idiot like you for a dad." Kouga said.

"Oh yeah I feel bad for you're future wolf kid, having you as an embarrassment he might change his name." Inuyasha said.

"For your information mutt, my son will be named Keitaro, and he won't think twice of changing it." Kouga said proudly.

"Well he might change it to Kei, Kouga." Ayame said. Kouga made a face, but didn't say anything.

"What a stupid name." Inuyasha said. Kouga glared at him.

"And what would you name your kids?" he demanded. Inuyasha shrugged

"I don't know, maybe when I have one I'll figure it out." Inuyasha snapped at him. Kagome turned to look at Sango, and Miroku.

"What would you guys name your kids if you had them?" she asked. Inuyasha noticed the sudden look of determination on her face, Kagome wanted to know how much Sango, and Miroku knew about the past from hearing Kouga and Ayame they knew a lot. He wondered if his two friends knew too.

"Obviously my son will be named after me." Miroku said putting his arm around Sango, who elbowed him in the stomach.

"A stupid name from a pervert." Sango said. Kagome looked at Sango still waiting for a response. Sango signed, and than smiled softly.

"I would have liked having twin girls, named Mariko and Kohana." she said. Kagome smiled.

"There beautiful names." she said softly. Inuyasha looked at Kagome suddenly seeing how sad she looked. He looked at Kagome, and then without warning he jumped out of the booth with Kagome in his arms.

"Sorry guys, but we gotta go see you at school." Inuyasha said and ran out the door. Their friends all looked at each other.

"They seem odd don't you think?" Ayame asked.

"It's like the mutt suddenly cares for Kagome." Kouga said. Sango nodded looking out the window.

"They may not remember, but there getting close." she said.

"But I thought they where hearing the voices." Miroku said. Sango nodded.

"Yeah, but Kagome never mentioned them anymore, and when I asked she said she wasn't hearing them anymore, and they must have just been demons." Sango said.

"No wonder there handcuffed together, if they don't hear the voices, or get the visions they won't remember at all, and they'll just be the Inuyasha and Kagome they are now, not what they use to be." Kouga said. Miroku nodded.

"It feels weird seeing them act like they were never in love, Inuyasha protected Kagome with his life, and now. He just doesn't see how important she really is." Miroku said.

"He does know Miroku, he just doesn't know why." Sango said sadly as she held her man's hand in her's. Miroku smiled nodding his head understanding.

"I hope they remember soon." was all Ayame said eating her burger.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked. As Inuyasha flew into the air jumping from building to building.

"For one thing I didn't like the interrogation, and second I'm not going to let them ruin our date." Inuyasha said. Kagome couldn't help smile as she hid her face on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha took one last leap before he landed. Kagome looked around, and noticed they were at the park, but being a cloudy day, everyone where walking home before the rain could our on them.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just smiled leading her further into the park. Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused, he knew that strolling down a park was a bit cheesy and intimate, but he didn't care. He wanted to show Kagome something, and he just knew she was going to like it. Somewhere in the distance Kagome heard thunder pounding through the skies.

"I think the thunder brother's are here." she said. Inuyasha laughed already remembering that embarrassing vision he had. Where he believed Kagome and Shippo where spirits leaving him, but they weren't even dead. Kagome smiled as she leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. After walking for a while Inuyasha stopped and Kagome noticed they where in a circle path, and in the middle was a beautiful statue of a young maiden. She was surrounded by birds, and blue flowers where everywhere.

"It's beautiful." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled, and then he pulled out the object he had in his pocket the whole day.

"I want you to have this Kagome." Inuyasha said holding out the silver arrow with the blue diamond hanging from it. Kagome gasped seeing the necklace, she had to admit it was beautiful, and the blue diamond reminded her of the blue flakes in her eyes.

"But why?" Kagome asked as she helped Inuyasha place it around her neck, she watched it dangle around her petite neck, and she absolutely loved it.

"I've had it for a while, the day when I wrote you that note. I was going to give you this, and also tell you how I feel." he said. Kagome's widen, she couldn't believe what he was saying, did that mean that these last couple of weeks, he was feeling the same way she was?

"And that would be?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled softly moving her hair from her face.

"That I care for you Kagome, I liked you when we where kids, and being with you again I know that I've always liked you." he said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha not knowing what to say; she was speechless

"Maybe getting handcuffed was the best thing that happened to us, and who cares if were the reincarnation of our ancestors. The only thing I care about is you, and only you." Inuyasha continued. He knew he was rambling, but he didn't care; he just wanted to let Kagome know how much he cared for her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. She looked at the young half demon not caring that in the past she was once married to him, and even if they didn't have kids, she knew they would have had them sooner or later. All she cared was being able to be with him like she was now.

"Inuyasha, I know what you mean. I've always liked you, maybe even loved you. And all I want is to be with you." she said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, all his fears of her not feeling the same way he did vanished as he smiled softly bringing Kagome closer to him.

"Kagome, will you be with me?" he asked her. She smiled softly as she nodded.

"Always." she said, and just as they felt the first rain drop fall on them, Inuyasha raised Kagome's chin, and brought his lips to hers, and soon the rain fell on them. They broke apart to stare at each other.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said. She smiled softly as they just held each other.

* * *

**AND there you have it folks after so many years of being apart and hating each other they finally admit there feelings for each other, and they also KISSED! Sadly the kiss wasn't what they needed to get there memories back. Hehe had to add a twist in that part, but don't worry there is a way for them to remember, and it's going to be soon! Real soon, how soon idk, it can be the next chapter, or two more chapters away it all depends on my muse. So please REVIEW! And hopefully nobody wants to kill me since i updated fast! Next chapter they have to keep there relationship a secret, but everyone knows you can't keep a relationship a secret forever, so you know the drill review, and you get a new chapter!**


	18. Finding Evil

*Eighteen*-Finding Evil

Inuyasha and Kagome ran inside both shivering from the rain. In an instant the maids came rushing towards them wrapping them in soft towels. Inuyasha thanked them sending them away leading Kagome up the stairs to his room.

"I need a hot bath." Kagome said hiding her stuff animals in her bag.

"Let's go get Tsubaki to take these off." Inuyasha said. Going over next door, they both knocked on the door, but got no reply.

"Tsubaki?" Kagome called out.

"Yo, Tsubaki, are you in there or what?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome gave him a look.

"What? If we don't get out of these wet clothes where going to get sick." he said. Kagome sighed shaking her head.

"Forget it." Kagome said knocking on the door again, and this time Tsubaki opened the door, she didn't even ask them how they got so wet, she just unlocked the cuffs, threw the key at Kagome, and shut the door in there faces. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"What exactly is that bed made of?" Kagome asked going back inside Inuyasha's room.

"Who knows Sesshomaru ordered them from France, there made for royalty you know." he said. Kagome's eyes went wide as she touched the soft bed, she was sleeping on a bed made for a Queen. She shook her head turning around.

"I'll be in the shower." Kagome said, but was stopped when Inuyasha took a hold of her hand. She turned around confused, but lost it when Inuyasha brought his lips to hers. Her knees suddenly went weak but she wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. They didn't care if someone walked in at the moment, they just wanted to be in each others arms.

"Sorry I've been wanting to do that since we got back." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"Me too." she said giving him a peck on the lips, and going inside the bathroom. She closed the door shut, her eyes staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"What have you gotten yourself in?" she asked herself, and all she got was a lovey dovey smile on her face.

Inuyasha jumped on the bed also smiling, he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He and Kagome were together, and they liked each other a lot. Inuyasha just shook his head not believing what just happened. He stood up leaving his room as he knocked the door that led to Sesshomaru's room.

"Come in." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha walked in noticing for once Rin wasn't in his room.

"Can I use your bathroom, Kagome's in mine." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded as he sat on his bed reading a book.

"Tell me Inuyasha how fond are you of Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha gave him a look.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked. Sesshomaru shrugged turning the page of his book.

"I'm surprised neither you and that girl are fighting like you two usually do. Have you grown fond of her now?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha growled lightly pointing a finger at his brother.

"What do you care about, besides where's Rin she's usually in your room by now." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"If you must know Inuyasha, we have guests and Rin will respect these guests and stay in her room." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes waving his hand in the air.

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha said as he walked inside the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. Sesshomaru just shook his head a small smile on his lips.

"Oh little brother, when you remember we're going to have so much fun fighting each other." he said. After Inuyasha took his shower, and used Sesshomaru's blow dryer he went back to his room to find Kagome already out, and with Tsubaki saying she was sorry she just un-cuffed them like that, and it was just the cold she was coming down with. She handcuffed them again taking the key with her this time.

"Well that was odd." Kagome said.

"It's the curse of the soft beds." Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes as they turned the lights out.

"You're bed isn't that soft." Kagome said as she laid her head on the pillow.

"That's because unlike every other bed mine's from here." He said. Kagome yawned softly snuggling closer to Inuyasha's shoulder. He smiled softly as he laid his nose in Kagome's hair taking a sniff of her scent. She smelled of the strawberry shampoo she used, and of course the cherry blossom hair mousse she put on to make her hair nice and soft to the touch. Both Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep wrapped around each other's arms.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha wake up." Kagome said softly nudging his shoulder, but it was no use he was in deep slumber. Kagome smiled softly moving his hair from his eyes.

'Oh Inuyasha, I can't believe it.' she thought touching his cheek. Without even a second thought she brought her lips to his, she was even surprised when he kissed her back.

"You tricked me." she whispered.

"Feh, not really." he said kissing her again, Kagome wrapped her arm around him, when the cuffs stopped them from doing anything else.

"Might as well have been for the best." Kagome said forcing Inuyasha out of the bed right as Tsubaki walked in wearing her business suit ready for school.

"Morning." she said unlocking them, Inuyasha stretched his arms in the air as he walked out his room.

"He's not in a good mood at all." Tsubaki said. Kagome shrugged getting her uniform out of her bag.

"Tsubaki how long are we going to stay here?" Kagome asked.

"Headmistress Kaede told me only for today and tomorrow, she said Mister Sesshomaru will not like intruding while he has business to attend to." Tsubaki said as she made a sad face.

'She just doesn't want to leave the soft comfortable bed.' Kagome thought as she walked into the bathroom. When she was done dressing she looked at the necklace Inuyasha gave her, she smiled warmly wanting everyone to see it, but than they would ask where she got it, and couldn't possibly tell them Inuyasha gave it to her, showing how much he cared for her. She tucked it under her shirt as she put on her jacket blazer.

"Guess there's nothing left to do." she said walking out to bump into Inuyasha.

"Tsubaki wants to cuffs us already she needs to leave, I bet it's because she just wants to get away from her new lover." Inuyasha said. Kagome noticed that for once Inuyasha was wearing the schools jacket, he even had it button up. Kagome just stared at it, for some reason she didn't want Inuyasha wearing the jacket, it didn't suit him at all. Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring at him looking a bit upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, but she didn't want to see Inuyasha in the jacket when it didn't even look like him at all.

"It's just you're wearing the school's jacket, and it just doesn't look like you at all." she said. Inuyasha noticed the blush creeping on Kagome's cheeks, he let out a chuckle unbuttoning the blazer and taking it off throwing it on the floor.

"Idiot I only did it for you." he said, and before Kagome's face could turn red, he kissed her.

"If we keep this up Tsubaki is going to walk in on us." Kagome said. Inuyasha just smirked leading her out of his room.

"After five years of not kissing you I'm going to take every chance I can get." he said kissing her again as they made there way downstairs. Tsubaki was already waiting with them, this time Rin was with her.

"Morning!" Rin said. Inuyasha grimaced at how happy Rin could be in the morning, but than again he was happy too.

"Morning Rin." Kagome said giving her a smile. Kagome, and Inuyasha really weren't hungry so they where going to start their way to school.

"Where were you guys yesterday?" Rin asked.

"We went to a festival I've been wanting to go." Kagome said sticking to the same story she told Sango, and the others.

"Aww I would have liked to go, is it still here." Kagome shook her head not wanting to say it was a music festival, they might think her and Inuyasha went on a date-when they did. But nobody had to know that.

"No it only happens once a year." Kagome said, even though the festival happened once a month, but Rin didn't have to know that at all. Rin made face just as Sesshomaru walked down the stairs one look at Rin, and he regretted seeing his brother off from school.

"Sesshy, take me to a festival." Rin said giving him her best puppy dog face, Sesshomaru sighed nodding his head waving Inuyasha and Kagome to follow him outside. Some time during Rin and Kagome were talking Tsubaki had already left.

"I need you to give this to a classmate of yours." Sesshomaru said handing Inuyasha a black envelope. Inuyasha stared at it, putting it inside his pocket.

"Whatever who's it for?" he asked.

"His names Naraku." Sesshomaru said. Kagome shivered hearing him say Naraku's name with such a cold tone.

"How do you know Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru gave him a cold look that told him to mind his own business, but Inuyasha wasn't scared of him.

"His family wants him to work at the company, but I won't let Father's work go ruin by Naraku." Sesshomaru said. Kagome couldn't help notice how Sesshomaru really hated Naraku, did he know him?

"Since when are you and Naraku close?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't you have school to get to little brother?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha growled grabbing Kagome as he stormed out of the house.

"Are you going to give it to him?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha growled nodding his head.

"If I don't Sesshomaru will kill me." he said. Kagome nodded, ever since they got handcuffed they hardly saw Naraku, but that didn't mean he wasn't around Kagome always felt his cold presence, and it creeped her out more then she understood why. When they reached school Inuyasha immediately set out Naraku.

Kagome was getting anxious each time they walked inside a classroom, and he wasn't in them.

"Damn where the hell is he?" Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome looked around when she saw Kagura walking to the schools roof, Kagome stopped Inuyasha pointing at Kagura.

"She's always with Naraku, maybe she's meeting him." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at Kagura having the strange feeling that he somehow told Kagura that he'll save her, and he failed.

"Kagura, were you killed because of me?' Inuyasha thought following Kagome up the stairs.

"Don't forget Kagura we're still a part of each other." Naraku said. Kagura glared at him.

"I am no longer that girl Naraku, who was blinded by wanting to be free, because now I was given my heart." Kagura said. Naraku glared a Kagura grabbing her arm, pulling her close to him; his face inches from hers.

"Listen well Kagura, you are still mine and I can control you by using Kanna." he said Kagura's eyes went wide hearing her little sisters name.

"You jerk, Kanna doesn't remember anything from back then, and I won't let her. I don't want her remembering her final moments." Kagura said looking at him with disgust. Naraku smiled softly touching Kagura's hair with his fingers.

"I'm different, for one thing I'm human and not that half demon you once knew. I really can't do anything to you, but to Kanna I can make her remember; what do you think Kanna would do when her memories come back to her?" Naraku asked. Kagura struggled in his arms.

"We both know she'll kill herself." Naraku said softly. Kagura closed her eyes imagining her nine year old sister so happy and free from Naraku. If she remembered what he did to them, and Kanna in the past had killed people, it would destroy her.

"What do you want?" Kagura asked. Naraku smirked he knew Kagura would do whatever he'd want for the sake of her sister.

"Don't worry, I'll need you soon." He said, and he heard the sound of the door opening, and taking a hold of the back of Kagura's neck he kissed her. Kagura's eyes went wide, but when she felt Naraku put pressure she closed her eyes.

"Ew gross." Inuyasha said. Naraku pulled back a small smirk on his lips.

"Inuyasha what do I owe this little visit?" Naraku asked. Inuyasha handed him the black envelope.

"My brother wanted me to give this to you." he said. Naraku took it, a frown on his face.

"I see, thank you. Please tell your brother that I never wanted to join his company, it's something my parents wanted." Naraku said. Inuyasha grunted.

"Whatever. What are you guys even doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagura looked at Naraku who just smiled.

"I like some privacy sometimes." Naraku said. Kagura gave him a face, but she didn't say anything. Kagome noticed how Kagura kept looking at Naraku nervously as if she knew him more then they let on. Kagome could suddenly felt that they once worked together evilly, but it seemed to her Kagura was only by Naraku's side because he threatened her.

'Naraku who are you really?" Kagome thought.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said leading her away. Kagura watched the two walk away noticing that those two acted just like they did in the past. Together too close.

"Their slowly remembering, thank Kami for that." Kagura thought.

"You want to work for Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked. Naraku ripped the envelope in two.

"My parents want me to." Naraku said

"Who knew you had parents." Kagura said. Naraku smirked.

"Of course, but like all parents they only favor one son." he said. Kagura's eyes went wide.

"You have a brother?" she asked. Naraku smiled.

"Of course it's Onigumo my twin. In this life Onigumo was born the good child, and of course I got the evil side." Naraku said. Kagura rolled her eyes, how fate was cruel to her.

"What do you want from me?" Kagura asked again. Naraku smirked touching Kagura's cheek.

"Help us in killing Inuyasha, and Kagome." Naraku said.

"Us?" Kagura said, when the door open to reveal Kikyo coming in. She smirked when she saw Naraku with Kagura.

"Yes us." Kikyo said wrapping her arm around Naraku, and Kagura knew she was reliving her past life all over again.

* * *

** I know it's been a while, so here it is, but first i would like to clear somethings on. If anyone has noticed this story is rated T, and not M. So those of you thinking that the only way for Inuyasha and Kagome to remember there past is for them to get lemony, UR ALL WRONG! So i just wanted to clear that up. Please review if you liked this chapter!**


	19. Hiding the Relationship

*Nineteen*-Hiding the Relationship

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she wanted so badly to just get school over with so she and Inuyasha could spend more time together alone. Them flirting innocently was just driving her nuts; she wanted to hold his hand in public, kiss him so everyone could see that they were an official couple, but no she couldn't. Not if she wanted people to grow suspicious about them already hearing the same voices they once heard. Kagome looked at the board very bored. She had forgotten Inuyasha's classes held more history than her's. She looked at Inuyasha to see he was listening to the teacher word-for-word.

'At least he enjoys it.' Kagome thought. It seemed the only class Kagome enjoyed being was in Inuyasha's music class. Ms. Kaguya was a sweetheart, and Kagome could trust her, maybe because she could sense the desire, and dreams Inuyasha and Kagome both had to remember there past, and to also wonder why they where reincarnated once again?

'Okay I understand that in our past we must have fought a lot of demons, and it seemed Inuyasha was strong. So we must have lived a longish life, Miroku and Sango even had three kids! What was the purpose of us being reborn again?' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, you just broke your pencil." Inuyasha whispered to her. She looked down to see she had gripped her pencil too tight, and caused it to break. She sighed.

"Opps." she said. Inuyasha chuckled, shaking his head. When the bell rang indicating for them to go to lunch. Inuyasha took Kagome back to Ms. Kaguya's room where they could talk in privacy.

"You are troubled Kagome." Ms. Kaguya said when they walked in, Inuyasha looked from Kagome.

"What is she talking about?" he asked her. Kagome bit her lip.

"It's just I don't understand, why where we all reincarnated again?" Kagome asked. Ms. Kaguya sighed standing up now.

"To tell you the truth we don't know. It all just happened, we where all born in the same time period, and we're all slowly remembering the past lives that we all once lived. Being what I once was I believe it's the Shikon Jewels wish wanting to be reborn again." Ms. Kaguya said. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other remembering how the Shikon Jewel was going to use Kagome to take over the first priestess Midoriko's place, and battle the hundreds of demons inside the jewel. The Shikon Jewel could grant any wish, but it always came with a price.

"But it's destroyed, I destroyed it." Kagome said. Ms. Kaguya nodded.

"Yes you did, but some of us believe it may have been reborn, and since it has made no sign in you. We believe it may have been reborn in a miko that goes here." she told them. Inuyasha growled shaking his head. "All because of that stupid jewel." he said

"If I remember clearly you wanted to use it to become a full demon." Kagome said poking him in the shoulder. Inuyasha blushed slightly suddenly ashamed that he would even think that; he was still strong and from the visions he was really strong. Maybe he could have beat Sesshomaru.

"I don't know what I was thinking, I guess you changed my mind." he said. Kagome smiled softly.

"Glad that I did." she said both forgetting Ms. Kaguya was in the room.

"Tell me you two, will you be hiding you're relationship from the others, because if you are you're doing a bad job." Ms. Kaguya said with a smile. Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. Ms. Kaguya laughed softly.

"Do not fear I have known that you too would let your emotions get the better of you. Now it's just time for you to remember your past." she said. Kagome looked at Ms. Kaguya.

"But how, and where?" she asked. Ms. Kaguya smiled.

"Why the place where you both connected." she said leaving them alone. Inuyasha dropped to the floor once again annoyed with the situation they where in.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said losing her balance, and landing in his lap. He shrugged.

"I would say I just wanted you close, but I'm starting to get really pissed off." he said.

"I know how you feel, we want to know what's going on, and the only person who seems to want to help is Ms. Kaguya." she said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh, all she does is gives us clues." he said. Kagome poked his shoulder.

"At least she's helping us. If we ask the other's they might just give us some other test to proves ourselves." Kagome told him. Inuyasha groaned pulling his hair in the process, but Kagome grabbed his hand in his taking a hold of it. She smiled softly touching his hair; running it through it with her fingers.

"Can we just forget about it all for now?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled bringing his arms around Kagome.

"You where frustrated today, I could tell." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed laying her whole back on Inuyasha's chest closing her eyes.

"I was, it was this whole past lives, and also not being able to hold your hand in front of anyone." Kagome said. Inuyasha kissed her head, placing his chin on top of her hair.

"I know how you feel Kagome, but we decided on this." he said. Kagome opened her eyes looking out at the classroom sadly.

"I know, but I never knew it would hurt this badly." she said. Inuyasha sighed just running his hands through her hair.

"Kagome, I don't know what happened in our past, but all I care now is we were given another chance." He said. Kagome turned her head to face him, a small smile on her lips.

"You're right. I just wanted to be selfish for once-we were separated twice, and I just wanted a little more time with you." she said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Idiot." he said bringing her towards him as he brought his lips and touched hers. Kagome let out a breath, and then stood up dragging Inuyasha with her.

"Shall we go than?" she asked. Inuyasha just smiled as they walked out of the room. When they reached the cafeteria they went straight outside were all their friends where waiting for them by the sacred tree.

"Where were you guys?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled pointing Inuyasha with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry, he just wanted to stop by, and talk to Ms. Kaguya about this music recital coming up." Kagome said. Inuyasha snorted.

"You might as well be jealous that I have talent unlike you." he said. Kagome rolled her eyes taking her seat next to Ayame, forcing Inuyasha to sit next to Kouga.

"Gosh mutt you stink." Kouga said. Inuyasha glared at him, he smelled of Kagome's scent, and he didn't like the fact that Kouga implied that Kagome didn't have a good scent at all.

"Yeah well being with this wench makes me stink." Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him a look, but didn't say anything at all. She knew that they had to pretend that they hated each other, but who knew it was going to be hard insulting the guy you were secretly going out with. Sango looked away from her best friends deeply hurt that neither one of them could remember the love they once had for each other. She wondered if they would remember their past?

"Inuyasha, you have a visitor coming." Ayame said. Kagome turned to see what Ayame was looking at, when they all saw Kikyo walking straight towards them, a wicked smile played on her cool lips.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked standing up. Kikyo just smiled ignoring the fact that everyone was looking at her not knowing what her intentions were wanting to talk with Inuyasha.

"I want a word with you Inuyasha." she said.

"Fine, talk." he said giving her an odd look from the voices, and visions he had of Kikyo, he learned that he was once in love with her, but now he felt nothing for her.

'The past is the past. I feel nothing for Kikyo anymore. Kagome is the one I need to protect.' he thought.

"Inuyasha, I know this is quite sudden, but would you mind going out to dinner with me?" Kikyo asked. Kagome's eyes went wide hearing Kikyo ask out Inuyasha right in front of her. How dare she ask out her man?

'No one knows,' Kagome suddenly thought, 'No one knows Inuyasha and I are dating now.' Kagome didn't know what to think or express so instead she looked at Kikyo as if she was nuts like everyone was doing.

"Are you on drugs or what. I would never go out with you." he snapped looking at her with disgust now. Kikyo made a pouted face.

"But Inuyasha, we once went out. Why not start all over again. Nothing is stopping you" Kikyo said who's eyes traveled to Kagome a smirk played on her lips. Kagome knew what Kikyo was implying. Since her and Inuyasha had no connections with each other; he was free to date whoever he wanted.

"Listen Kikyo, I broke up with you for a reason, theirs no way I'm going on a date with you." Inuyasha said. Kagome and the other's would think Kikyo would back off, and leave them alone, but she didn't. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Come on Inuyasha, what's the harm in going out?" Kikyo asked suddenly standing in front of Inuyasha. She reached out and started playing with his tie. Kagome sat frozen in her seat, she couldn't move her feet, or her arms. She just sat there feeling paralyzed in her spot.

"What do you say Inuyasha?" Kikyo whispered her face inches from Inuyasha's.

'Their going to kiss, and if that happens Inuyasha will chose Kikyo over Kagome again." Sango thought horrified at the thought, before anyone could stop what was going to happen. They where all surprised when Kagome pulled Inuyasha away from Kikyo, and slapped her across the face. Even Kagome was shocked at what she just did.

'What have I done?' Kagome thought. Inuyasha dragged Kagome behind him, giving her a glare, and then facing Kikyo.

"You bitch!" Kikyo screamed at her. Kagome pushed in front of Inuyasha, but he held her back.

"At least I'm not a slut throwing herself at someone." Kagome shot back. Kikyo touched her cheek glaring death at Kagome.

"Where you jealous Kagome? Is that why you slapped me, because you've grown feelings for Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. Everyone's eyes turned to Kagome; they all had the same feeling Sango was beginning to grow, hope. Was this the day that Kagome finally realized how much Inuyasha meant to her? Kagome instead gave her a look.

"Hello, I'm handcuffed to this guy. I don't not want to go on a date with you guys slobbering all over each other. If you want to go out with him, do it when were not tied on the hip." Kagome snapped. Sango looked down at the table, not wanting anyone to see the frustrated tears that so desperately wanted to come out.

"So I have your blessing?" Kikyo asked. Kagome clenched her fist together.

"Why the hell would you need it?" she asked. Kikyo just smiled looking at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you will be mine again." she told him, and then walked away. Kouga looked from Kagome to Inuyasha, and than stood up grabbing Ayame by the hand.

"Were leaving, Miroku tell me when everything gets back to normal." Kouga said. Ayame gave Kagome a small smile, but Kagome could tell that Ayame was sadden by something. Inuyasha looked at Kagome annoyed forcing her to her feet.

"I don't know why but I get the feeling you guys aren't telling us anything." Inuyasha said. Miroku looked at Sango who still wasn't looking at anyone, he let out a breath.

"It's not in our place." he said. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Then we won't speak to you guys until you can explain it to us." Inuyasha said dragging Kagome back to the school.

"Wait!" Sango said looking up, tears were already spilling down her cheeks.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you guys even like each other at all? I hear rumors about you guys flirting, but is because you like each other?" Sango asked. Kagome didn't even look at Inuyasha for a reply she just said what she had to say.

"Sango, we have to spend everyday together it's just innocent stuff. Once the cuffs are off we'll go our way." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked down, and then looked at Sango in the eye.

"Kagome and I are just different." he said. Sango shook her head.

"But you once liked each other why can't you do it again?" Sango demanded. Kagome did look at Inuyasha than, what were they going to do? But Inuyasha didn't at all stand down when he faced Sango, and Miroku.

"Because their's someone else I'm interested in, and she likes me too." Inuyasha said. Miroku clenched his fist together, wanting so badly to punch Inuyasha but stood still. Kagome looked at her friends, and somehow she felt like she just lost them.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said tugging her along, but Kagome planted her feet down.

"Sango?" she asked. Her best friend looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy already.

"I'm sorry Kagome. But you guys aren't one of us, you never will be." she said. Inuyasha glared at Sango, and without a single world picked up Kagome, and jumped into the sky. Kagome hid her face through his jacket.

"We should tell them we are one of them." she said softly. Inuyasha jumped over other buildings, he didn't know where he was going all he knew was he just wanted to be as far away as he could from all the lies, and mystery Shikon High had possessed them.

* * *

** I KNOW! Where the hell have i been, did i just disappear from the face of the planet? No i didn't, sorry these past few weeks have been just crazy. A family member of mine past away last week, and had to leave the states for a while, and my birthday just passed. So it's been a crazy month for me, but don't worry I'M BACK! And because i know everyone is dying to know when the hell Inuyasha and Kagome get their memories back i'm here to tell you...it's the next chapter! YAY! Haha so please review so i can update it sooner than you think!**


	20. Right In Front Of Us

_*Twenty*-Right in Front of Us_

"What the hell were you thinking, slapping Kikyo like that?" Inuyasha demanded. They had decided to just hang out by a park a few blocks down from Kagome's shrine. Kagome sighed as she sat against the tree, Inuyasha laid on her lap. Both of them didn't care that they were ditching school, they were just enjoying there time together.

"Well sorry, next time she throws herself all over you I'll just let her do it." Kagome said hotly looking away from Inuyasha, who just laughed at her.

"Hey I know you were jealous, so why not admit it." he said. Kagome's face turned a light red.

"What? Can't I get jealous?" she demanded. Inuyasha sat up putting his arm around Kagome.

"Of course you can, you don't think I don't get jealous every time some guy talks to you?" he asked. Kagome nodded, he was right about that, he would lose his temper, especially around Kouga. Thinking about Kouga brought her to think about Ayame and the others.

"Inuyasha, they won't speak to us anymore." Kagome said softly.

"Who cares, it's not like they were going to tell us anything in the first place." he said. Kagome bit her lip, but Inuyasha placed his finger on it, stopping her from doing any damage to her lip.

"Kagome, they want us to remember but they won't tell us why? And not only that but they were forcing us to like each other again." he said.

"But we already did like each other." she said. He just snorted.

"Feh, all they did was make us realize that we never hated each other in the first place. I would rather have them tell us straight what the hell was going on, but instead were doing this alone." he said. Kagome sat up straighter looking at Inuyasha.

"Who knew you were so wise." she said. Inuyasha gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Where you ignoring me?" he asked. She smiled shaking her head.

"Of course not silly I heard every word." she said. Inuyasha gave her a look, but then smiled. They both just cuddled together sitting underneath the tree. Both of them were silent as there own thoughts began to consume them. Inuyasha just thought back about all the visions he's had.

'_Kagome, don't you dare die on me, I'm coming to save!_

_Sesshomaru, I'm going to cut off you're other arm, you bastard!_

_Kikyo, I'll protect you. Wait, is there someone else that I have to protect, but who? Kagome._

_Sango, Miroku take care of Kagome!_

_Shippo, get your little fox demon but over here, you're going to pay!"_

'I wonder why this all started in the first place? We all know that the tree was what triggered the memories, but I wonder how the others could have triggered there's." Inuyasha thought. When he finally understood it, Kagome and him where the ones who saw the Shikon Jewel last. Which meant that whatever happened to them in the past, they were kept longer in the spell, which meant that if the sacred tree didn't react to the miasma, Inuyasha and Kagome would have still been under the spell they were born with.

Kagome's thoughts also wondered to the same conclusion Inuyasha had discovered, hearing all the memories in her head, she suddenly realized something.

Ms. Kaguya had told them that the place where the memories would return to them, was were they connected.

"That's it!" Kagome said jumping to her feet dragging Inuyasha on the ground.

"Kagome." he growled spitting out the grass, he accidentally got in his mouth.

"Opps, my bad." she said. He stood up in a flash pointing a finger at her.

"Give me one good reason not to say the P word." he said. She gave him an innocent look.

"Because I won't kiss you if you do that." she told him. He dropped his finger in defeat. Kagome smiled kissing his cheek, and then grabbing his hand in hers.

"I just realized where we might be able to remember." she told him, and what she told him made him lose it.

"Why the hell are sneaking back to school?" Inuyasha whispered as the walked silently down the halls.

"Because the scared tree is were we both started hearing the voices, it might be the place were we can get our memories, or at least give us a clue to where we could." Kagome said softly as she looked down the hallway not seeing anyone.

"What makes you think that this might even work, and aren't you afraid that the others might find out?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stopped, and turned to face him.

"All I care about is remembering our past." she told him. Inuyasha wasn't at all surprised to hear the determination in Kagome's voice, knowing her in both this life, and their past. He knew once Kagome set her mind to it, she always got her way.

"Feh, were did you get so stubborn?" he asked. She smirked dragging him down the empty hallway.

"Where do you think?" she asked when they walked out to the court yard. Inuyasha sniffed the air finding no one was around them at all. The crept to the other side of the tree, where they first talked, and everything happened to them from the beginning.

"Well, what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at the tree, and then reached out touching the tree; just waiting for something to happen.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned to look at him, and then frowned.

"I don't really know what I'm doing." she said. Inuyasha dropped his head wondering how the hell he got himself into this mess.

"You idiot, if you didn't know how you should have said it from the start." he said. She glared at him.

"I was just hoping it'll just start up. How was I suppose to know nothing was going to happened!" she yelled. Inuyasha pointed at her.

"Don't start yelling at me, you're the one who didn't think this through." he shouted back.

"You know what sneaking into the school was my idea, but you could have helped too so we wouldn't have ended up in this situation!" she screamed, and without a single thought she pushed him, and that's when they both fell to the ground.

"I thought I heard you two." they both looked up to see Headmistress Kaede watching them.

"Lady Kaede." Kagome said moving off of Inuyasha. They both looked at the Headmistress who was shaking her heads at them.

"Skipping school, and than sneaking back in. You two are the worst students in trying not to get caught. Do you know that?" she asked. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, and then looked at Lady Kaede. They weren't at all ashamed of what they have just done. Lady Kaede believed they were arguing about how not to get caught sneaking back into school, not about them arguing about how to get their memories back.

"Listen hear old hag, everyone suddenly seems to be acting weird around us. And I have a feeling you know why." Inuyasha said.

"Yes I may know what's happening, but I won't tell you." Lady Kaede told them.

"But why?" Kagome asked. Lady Kaede sighed.

"Because from what I've heard, everyone is saying you are lost to them. What a shame, and we hoped you two would have joined us by now." Lady Kaede said turning around. Kagome and Inuyasha watched her, but they weren't done yet.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Inuyasha demanded. Lady Kaede didn't stop walking as she left them.

"Since you are lost to us, we will remove the handcuffs next week. There's no point in keeping the two of you together." she said, and with that she walked away from them. Kagome couldn't help, but kick the tree next to her.

"This just stinks!" she cried out. Inuyasha agreed, when they turned to leave that's when they felt it, the tree suddenly pulsed. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, when suddenly the wind appeared surrounding them, when both their eyes faded and they were sucked into there own visions together.

'_Kagome!' Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Kagome who was standing by the well. She was covered in wounds, but none of them were fatal. _

"_Inuyasha, where's Sango and Miroku?" she asked. Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga in his hands._

"_I don't know Kagome, something weird is happening. First those blue orbs start attacking, and the next thing I know Sango, and Miroku are gone. They just disappeared." he said. Kagome gasped, and then winced._

"_What about Shippo?" She asked. Inuyasha shock his head, indicating that he also disappeared with his friends._

"_Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said appearing out of the trees. He looked to the side as he pulled out his Bakusaiga as he moved in an instant in front of Kagome, as he stood side by side Sesshomaru. _

"_Jaken has disappeared from my side." Sesshomaru said. Kagome clenched her priestess robes tightly, something inside her was starting to burn. It was the same feeling she once had when the Shikon Jewel was forced out of her body._

'_But the jewel is gone, isn't it?' she thought when she felt it, the sudden aura of something heading there way._

"_Inuyasha." Kagome said. He nodded._

"_I know." He said as his Tetsusaiga suddenly turned black._

"_Don't you dare use your sword out here Sesshomaru, you might attack the village." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru gave him cold eyes._

"_All the villagers are gone Inuyasha." he said. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he clenched his sword tightly._

"_Grr, then let's kill this bastard." he said. Kagome looked out towards the trees, and soon the blue orbs appeared in front of them._

"_Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha shouted, as blades swung out of the sword hitting the blue orbs, but it wasn't enough. They were still moving towards them._

"_Let me at least try." Kagome said grabbing her sacred long bow from the ground as she shoot an arrow out to one of them, the purple glow shot the blue orbs, but nothing happened._

"_My arrows have no affect on them." Kagome said._

"_None of our attacks will work on them." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha growled as the blue orbs suddenly surrounded them. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve._

"_Kagome jump in the well." Inuyasha told her. She shook her head, there was no way she was going to jump without Inuyasha. _

_"Kagome, do as I say, you at least have to survive." Inuyasha said._

"_I won't." Kagome told him. _

"_Inuyasha, take your mate, and jump. I'll handle them." Sesshomaru said._

"_The hell I am, I ain't going to let you take all the glory." Inuyasha said to him. Sesshomaru smiled softly at his little brother._

"_I have nothing left to live for, my mate and child are dead. At least protect your mate, and of course your unborn child." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide when Sesshomaru went forward, and began attacking them._

"_Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru looked back at his brother, as all the orbs began surrounding him._

"_I wish I was more soft with you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, and with that the blue orbs took him, and he slowly began disappearing as the blue orbs sucked him in._

"_Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted, and the blue orbs turned to them. Inuyasha placed his Tetsusaiga back in the sheath, and took Kagome into his arms._

"_Let's go." he said, and just as he jumped into the well, one of the blue orbs grabbed him._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as they both fell into the well with the blue orb sucking them both into it, and just as it did. The well suddenly transformed them into the demonic swirls that once Kagome, and Inuyasha use to take when traveling the two worlds._

"_You two are strong, no wonder you both defeated the Shikon No Tama." the blue orb spoke to them as they floated in the demonic orbs._

_Inuyasha held Kagome protectively in his arms as he glared at the orb, that was slowly taking form of a human._

"_Who the hell are you?" he asked. Kagome looked at the figure in front of them, and then her eyes went wide._

"_Midoriko. You're the priestess who created the Shikon Jewel." Kagome said as the young priestess stood in front of them._

"_Aren't you suppose to be dead?" Inuyasha asked causing her to laugh softly._

"_I am Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha looked at her hard now. How could the dead priestess be standing there in front of them._

"_What have you done with our friends, where's my brother." Inuyasha demanded._

"_Don't worry, all you're friends, and brother are safe. I have contained them in a spiritual orb. See for yourself." she told them, and with a wave of her arm, they saw all there friends and every single demon they have ever seen, and fought; inside a blue orb. Kagome saw both Miroku, and Sango in one together, and Shippo was also imprisoned in one. Inuyasha saw his brother in one, he looked peaceful sleeping, and his trusty servant was in another orb next to him._

"_What have you done to them." Inuyasha asked._

"_Don't worry, they are just sleeping." Midoriko told them._

"_What do you want from us?" Kagome asked. Midoriko smiled softly at her._

"_For nine years you have lived in peace without the Shikon jewel, but now you both have another journey to take." she told them. Inuyasha glared at her._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded._

"_When Naraku made his wish on the Shikon Jewel, it was for the jewel. And now after all these years, it's coming back." she told them._

"_What are you saying." Kagome asked._

"_Naraku made two wishes, one was to have you Kagome sucked into the jewel, and the other was if the jewel was ever destroyed to be reborn. And since Naraku was taken inside the jewel. He would also come back." Midoriko said. Inuyasha growled._

"_That bastard." he said._

"_Bur since the jewel was made from my body. I can stop it from being born, but for that to happen I need your help." she told them. Kagome, and Inuyasha looked at each other, and then at Midoriko._

"_What do you need from us?" Inuyasha asked. Midoriko smiled grateful that they would help her._

"_I need you to both go under the same sleep as you're comrades. I will place a spell that would make you all be born in Kagome's time. I believe in Kagome's time the Shikon Jewel will decided not to show itself." she told them._

"_But wait, if we go to sleep, then that would mean." Kagome said, and Midoriko nodded slowly._

"_Yes Kagome, you will all die, and be reborn once again." she told them. Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked at Inuyasha, and then at all their friends._

"_We can't do that. Sango, and Miroku have their children. And so does Kouga and Ayame. Why aren't they even here?" Kagome asked._

"_Because, I am going to make them all be reborn during the age where you were all facing of Naraku. Neither of there children will be born at all." she said. Kagome's eyes went wide as she touched her stomach._

"_Than your saying." Kagome said. Midoriko nodded sadly. _

"_Yes, your child won't be born until the next life." she said. Inuyasha growled as he hugged Kagome tightly._

"_What if we don't accept?" he asked._

"_Then you will all die. Including your child." she said. Kagome felt the tears wanting to spill, but she wouldn't let them. Instead she looked at Midoriko with determination in her face._

"_What do we have to do?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with eyes wide._

"_Kagome, you can't be serious." he said._

"_Inuyasha, I would rather be in a world were our child will at least have a chance of being born. I don't want Naraku to be close to our baby." she told him. He understood that, but if they went to sleep. Inuyasha would lose his child, just like Sesshomaru lost Rin._

"_Inuyasha, if it's any consolation. You're brother's mate will also be reborn." she said. Inuyasha looked at her then._

"_Rin will come back?" he asked. She nodded._

"_Rin was going to be reborn anyways, her life ended too short." she told him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who smiled softly._

"_What's going to happen?" he asked. Midoriko nodded seeing how she also got Inuyasha's support._

"_You will all be reborn in around hundred years in Kagome's time. You will all have the same situation you've had previously. But your memories about the past will eventually awake, except for you two." she told them._

"_And why is that." Inuyasha demanded._

"_Because Naraku will also be reborn. And if you two show any signs of remembering. He won't think twice in killing you both." she said. Kagome's eyes went wide, and then she thought of something._

"_Wait, if Naraku is also going to be reborn, then so will-" but she caught off seeing Inuyasha looking at her confused. But Midoriko knew who Kagome was talking about, but didn't say her name._

"_Yes, Kikyo will also be reborn, but be warn. Kikyo was once an ally of Naraku, whatever paths she chooses when she awakes. Is the one she will stick with." she told them. Inuyasha looked down, and then he looked at Kagome._

"_Are you sure of this?" he asked her. She looked at her flat stomach, she wanted their child to be born, but not when there was a chance that Naraku would come after them. She would rather wait, at least she won't remember making the hardest decisions of her life._

"_Yes, are you?" she asked. He sighed, and then shook his head._

"_No, but I don't want our kid to suffer because of us." he said. Kagome smiled, she didn't know how, but ever since they mated it was like they both had the same thoughts._

"_Inuyasha, we're going to forget each other." Kagome said. He just smiled placing a hand on her cheek, and then on her stomach._

"_Kagome, I love you. And one day even if we don't have our memories we are going to be together, and this baby growing inside you. Will be born." he said. Kagome smiled as a few tears spilled out her eyes._

"_I love you too." she whispered as they shared one last kiss together._

"_I am sorry for doing this. Please if you have to destroy Naraku if he remembers." she told them. They both nodded, as they held there hands together._

"_And if there is a chance of you trying to remember, then go to the place we're you connected to have your memories, but make sure Naraku doesn't notice anything. His memories might also return." she said._

"_What's going to happen to you?" Kagome asked._

"_I am the key Naraku needs to revive the Shikon Jewel, I will hide myself from him." she said, and with that she surrounded them in a blue orb, both of them slowly closed there eyes, as Midoriko separated them as there hands untwined._

"_I will be close." she whispered, and with that she too disappeared, as everyone slowly died, and went to go rest to start there new lives in the their next life._

Kagome, and Inuyasha fell to the ground, both gasping for air. What they saw was one of the most intense visions that they ever had. Kagome without a single thought touched her stomach, but unlike in her vision. There was nothing there. Inuyasha also looked at Kagome. The old priestess Midoriko was the cause of everything, that's why they were reborn again, because she was the cause of it.

"That's it." Inuyasha said. Standing up now as he grabbed Kagome, and jumped into the air.

"What's it." Kagome asked.

"What Ms. Kaguya said, and what Midoriko said. If we remember it's were we first connected." he said. Kagome looked at him confused, when she suddenly understood. All the visions were always indicating a place close to where they always connected with each other. When Inuyasha landed they both ran down Kagome's shrine, past the scared tree as they opened the shrine door, and saw the well. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who looked at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I want to remember everything." she said, and they both walked down the stairs, and without a single thought jumped into the well, and just like in there visions, and countless time. They were both surrounded in the same demonic swirls as there memories slowly began to fuse with them.

* * *

**Omg! After who knows how many hours i finally finished this chapter, my brain feels dead. And there you have it! Kagome, and Inuyasha are going to remember there past, and just by jumping in the well, how many of you didn't see that coming?**

**HAHA so please review, and i'll be working in the next chapter once i revive my brain! REVIEW!**


	21. Down the Well and Back Again

_**Okay i know it's been forever, again. But school started for me early, and i wasn't at all prepared but on the brightside all my classes are easy so i'll have more time on writing i hope. Because i got a bit of writers block, but don't worry it's all coming back to me very slowly, and so heres the next chapter, and i hope everyone enjoys it!**_

_*Twenty-One*-Down the Well and Back Again_

Inuyasha and Kagome looked around the blue and purple swirls that began to expose there memories to them. Each moment, everything that they forgot was slowly begin shown to them. Kagome first childhood memory played for her, she watched as she was born, and what she saw through her newborn eyes. She saw every detail she did when she was a child, and all the way when she reach fifthteen, and she was captured by Mistress Centipede, and was taken five hundred years into the past were she met Inuyasha, and everyone else in her past. Every memory that was taken form her, and replaced with her second life finally came back to her as she closed her eyes.

'I am not Kikyo's reincarnation. I'm Kagome.' she thought.

Inuyasha also watched his memories before his eyes. From the time he was born to the precise moments he and his mother spent before she too had to leave him. For hundreds of years Inuyasha wondered alone being despised by his older brother until he heard of the existence of the Shikon Jewel he knew he could be someone powerful, until he met her. The women who changed it all by merely showing him what it was like to be human, because of her he was wiling to change his appearance into a human, but fate decided she wasn't the one for him at all. Fate separated them, and he would sleep until another would show up. She would change his mind in becoming a full demon, and her existence itself would make him believe how important she was.

'Kagome.' Inuyasha thought suddenly holding onto her hand tightly. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha, she couldn't believe that she would forget him so easily, how they first met underneath the Scared Tree, and how ever since that day they had been inseparable. Fighting countless demons, making friends at the same time. Falling in love with him, and later on becoming his mate, and being the father of their unborn child.

"Inuyasha." she said close to tears and they embraced like they haven't seen each other in years.

"This was our decision Kagome, please don't cry." he whispered to her. She nodded.

"I know, but for so long we've been apart and when we finally reunite. We don't know each other, and then we get into a fight. I can't believe I hated you for so long." she said shaking her head. Inuyasha smiled softly raising her face so he could see her eyes that captured him the moment they met.

"Feh, when we first met I remember we hated each other in the beginning." he said. Kagome couldn't help it, she laughed.

"Yeah, you hated me from the start but then I started growing on you." she said. He laughed placing his forehead above her's.

"But not now Kagome. I love you." he said softly. She looked at him as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I love you, I've missed you." she told him.

"I've missed you too." he whispered, and they kissed like they haven't seen each other in over a hundred years and just like that they were standing back in the well. They looked up at the sky wondering if they traveled back in time, but once they heard the sound of a near-by plane passing by they knew they didn't. When suddenly they felt it, the handcuffs came off, and Kagome's bead softly glowed a light blue, and then faded.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked picking up the handcuffs. Kagome touched the beads, not sensing anything from them.

"The handcuffs spell has broken, and the necklace. I can't sense anything coming from them. Say the word protect." Kagome said. Inuyasha frowned.

"Just say it." Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed.

"Protect." he said, and nothing happened. Kagome wasn't feeling the same electricity feeling she usually felt because of the necklace.

"It's not working, the spell for the necklace is also gone." she said. She eyed Inuyasha, suddenly wondering.

"Sit boy." she said, and he fell flat to the ground.

"I guess it's just me." Kagome said as Inuyasha stood up in a flash.

"Damn it! Protect." he said, but of course nothing happened. Kagome grabbed the necklace, and was able to take them off.

"This isn't fair!" Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him a look pointing at the beads on his neck.

"Did you forget that I'm the only one who can take it off, where back to how it was a hundred years ago. I didn't have any beads Inuyasha, and looks like Kaede had them stop working if we got our memories." she told him. Inuyasha grunted.

"That old hag, drove me crazy in the past, and now she's doing the same thing now." he said clearly not liking the situation at all.

"It's still not fair." he said, and then looked at the cuffs.

"So what happens now? If we show up without the cuffs there going to know, and Midoriko told us not to let anyone know." he said. Kagome grabbed at the handcuffs, she took a deep breath, and then the cuffs began to glow. She handcuffed her wrist, and let Inuyasha cuffs his hand. The cuffs kept glowing, and then stopped.

"There still the same, the spell I put on it will break when I take the cuffs off." she said. He nodded touching his hand against the wall, he can't believe that the key to their memories was here the whole time, this was were they connected when they both crossed the well the first time when Yura of the Hair came after Kagome in her time.

"What happens now?" Kagome asked also looking at the well. Inuyasha clenched his fist tightly, remembering what they promised Midoriko.

"We kill Naraku, and for good this time." He said. She nodded, and then sadly looked down at the ground.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. She took a deep breath giving him a small smile as more tears fell down.

"Our child was never born." she said, and that's when the rest of the tears escaped. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, as a few tears escaped his own eyes.

"I know Kagome, I'm sad too." he told her. Kagome nodded, but didn't say anything as she kept crying.

"But just think, if we didn't do what Midoriko told us, our child wouldn't have had a future at all. We did our kid a good favor." he said. Kagome wiped her eyes.

"Him, we did him a good favor." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes. When Kagome told him she was pregnant he was over excited, and of course shocked with fear of what kind of father he was going to be, but now that he knew he was going to have a son. It just brought him to hold Kagome tighter in his arms, he was scared that at any minute now their memories were going to be taken from them; just like his son was. Inuyasha didn't know how long he held Kagome in his arms, but he did know one thing. He was going to kill Naraku again, and this time destroy the Shikon Jewel forever.

"Kagome, are you okay now?" he asked. She nodded looking up at him now.

"Yes, I guess I've been carrying this for so long. And now that I remember I just had to let it out." she said. He nodded fully understanding what she meant.

"I know how you feel, everyone else got to at least see there kids be born, raise them and we didn't." he said. Kagome let out a sigh, and then a soft chuckle.

"I guess we know now why it didn't show us having kids." she said. Inuyasha smiled softly kissing her forehead.

"Come we have to go." he said. She gave him a confused look.

"Where?" she asked. Inuyasha looked up from the well, determination filled his eyes.

"Midoriko told us not to let anyone know we remember, but there's one person I want to know that we do." he said. Kagome looked at him confused.

"Who?" she asked. In a flash Inuyasha picked her up, and took to the sky, their was no way he was going to let that person get off the hook. Kagome wondered what Inuyasha was thinking about, even if in there past life they mated, now they weren't.

'But where still connected, that hasn't changed.' Kagome thought. She was surprised when they reached Inuyasha home.

'What are we doing here?' she thought . Inuyasha took a sniff of the air not sensing Tsubaki at all.

"Take the cuffs off Kagome." he said. She eyes him curiously.

"Just do it." he demanded. She glared at him.

"Remember who your ordering around Inuyasha." she snapped as she took the handcuffs off. Inuyasha smirked taking a hold of her hand.

"At the moment you're my girlfriend, but don't worry when this is all over. We'll get married again." he said, and dragged her inside. Kagome noticed how Inuyasha glared at all the maids, and they ran quickly into the kitchen. When he ran up the stairs she almost tripped, but with Inuyasha holding her all she had to worry about was where he was leading her, and it was all clear when he stormed into Sesshomaru's office where he was; sitting behind his desk.

"Inuyasha, what a rude way to interrupt me." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Inuyasha gave him a look as he dropped Kagome's hand.

"Sesshomaru, my elder brother. Where is it?" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru gave him a look of confusion.

"Where is what?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha glared at him, and then he closed his eyes.

"It's there." Inuyasha said pointing above Sesshomaru, where Kagome noticed was a hidden cabinet.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about." Sesshomaru said standing up now. Inuyasha smirked as he held out his hand.

"Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said, and with a blast the wooden cabinet broke as the sword flew into the air towards it's master. Inuyasha looked at the black sheath with the red strips at the top. Inuyasha held his sword feeling it's power as it pulsed twice recognizing it's true owner.

"Now Sesshomaru I'm going to finally finish what I couldn't do in the past." Inuyasha said unsheathing Tetsusaiga as the fang grew.

"And that would be?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome couldn't help notice how calm he was taking everything in.

"In finally killing you." Inuyasha said, and then ran straight towards Sesshomaru ready to attack.

* * *

_**Oh i wonder what happens next? Is Inuyasha going to have revenge from his brother who in the past treated him so mean, or will he just mess with him cause he treated him so warmly in the present? You just have to review, and see. So REVIEW!**_


	22. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Brothers

_*Twenty-Two*-Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Brothers_

In a flash Sesshomaru moved to the side, as Inuyasha missed slamming the Tetsusaiga against the desk. Inuyasha growled as he turned again ready to strike Sesshomaru again. Kagome didn't know what to do; she felt like she was back in the past watching the two brothers fight to the death.

'What is Inuyasha thinking?' she thought as he swung Tetsusaiga back and forth Sesshomaru's face, but each time Sesshomaru was quicker.

"I see now, you've both gotten you're memories back and now you want revenge." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to finally kill you." Inuyasha said getting ready to attack again.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing." Kagome asked, by now Sesshomaru's office was a complete mess, books were everywhere, the walls looked ready to collapse on them, and not to mention Sesshomaru's desk was completely destroyed.

"Just stay out of this Kagome." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smirked.

"My, same old Inuyasha. Things haven't changed at all I see." Sesshomaru said.

"You bastard, you think you can erase the past? You think I'd be grateful that this time you decided to play the big brother role. Sorry but I'm not impressed at all." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru stared at his brother for a spilt second, and then nodded.

"I see, then prepare yourself Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, and before Inuyasha could even do anything Sesshomaru slammed him through the wall as they both flew out to the gardens.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran to other side of the room, which was now missing a piece of the wall. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru landed perfectly on his feet while Inuyasha was on his back.

'Inuyasha, what are you thinking Sesshomaru is still stronger then you.' Kagome thought as she turned and ran out the room-only to bump into Rin herself.

"What's going on? I heard a huge noise." Rin asked. Kagome stopped to stare at Rin. If Rin didn't die during child birth, she would have been a little girl at the moment, but Midoriko made it so Rin would be older, and close to Sesshomaru's age. Kagome could still remember how Rin died so young, and so did the baby. Rin blinked when she saw Kagome staring at her sadly.

"Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome couldn't help herself, she grabbed Rin and pulled her into a hug. Rin was shocked by the sudden affection she was getting from Kagome.

"Rin, I'm sorry you died so young." Kagome said. Rin's eyes went wide, pushing Kagome so she could see her face.

"You-" Rin said, but couldn't at all finish.

"I remember everything, and I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you." Kagome said. Rin smiled sadly taking a hold of Kagome's hand.

"You did everything being their when I was a child, and when I became Sesshomaru's mate. You're like my sister." Rin said bringing Kagome close to tears.

"Oh Rin." Kagome said when they both heard it, the sounds of fighting coming outside.

"Inuyasha is fighting Sesshomaru, he wants revenge for all those times Sesshomaru fought him." Kagome explained. Rin nodded suddenly serious now.

"Sesshomaru knew this was going to happen." Rin said as both of them took running for the gardens.

"You surprise me again Inuyasha, getting your memories without letting me know. What a troublesome little brother you turned out to be." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha growled as he charged after Sesshomaru, but each time Sesshomaru was one step ahead of him.

"Shut up! All this time I thought you actually cared for me, but you were actually thinking about yourself! I am never going to forgive you for this Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru, this time Sesshomaru grabbed Tetsusaiga with his hands. Inuyasha was surprised that Sesshomaru would even touch the sword without thinking about the harm it would do.

"Then tell me Inuyasha, why haven't you use the wind scar on me yet?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he pushed further trying to get at least a scratch on him.

"I know the reason why Inuyasha, it's the same reason why I didn't get my Bakusaiga." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked down at the ground as Kagome and Rin finally appeared as they watched the two brothers.

"If you think that I didn't care for you because I was being kind to you. You are mistaken Inuyasha. I admit in the past I wasn't at all a brother, I despised you, and believed that you and you're human mother were the cause of fathers death. I came to realize that when I lost Rin that it wasn't true." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked up confused at what Sesshomaru was saying. Rin looked at Sesshomaru with so much affection in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru." she said softly.

"With her gone, their was nothing else for me to live for. Until you came to my side Inuyasha. Do you remember?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru fully remembering the night Rin died.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha stood nervously outside the hut with Sesshomaru who stood still looking at the dark sky. He could hear Rin's moans inside, and Kagome telling her everything was going to be alright. Inuyasha sighed. It seemed Inuyasha was more nervous with what Rin was going through then Sesshomaru, he was the one who was about to be a father. Inuyasha looked at his elder brother wondering what he was thinking, when Sesshomaru turned to stare at Inuyasha._

"_You've been staring at me the whole time, if you've got something to say. Then say it." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared at him, here he was trying to be sympathetic for the guy, and he looked like he was ready to pick up a fight._

"_I don't know why I'm even here." Inuyasha said standing up, when they heard it. Rin screaming so loud._

"_Sango, I need you to go and get me some herbs now!" they heard Kagome screamed. A few seconds later Sango came running out, ignoring the two demons. She ran past them going into the forest, Inuyasha sniffed the air, and he winced. The whole hut where Rin was giving birth suddenly smelled of blood, and above all death. Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru, who was staring at the hut with wide eyes. Inuyasha had never seen his brother give a look of sheer terror. When Sango came back she gave Inuyasha a look, that implied something had gone terribly wrong, and then ran inside. He could hear Kagome trying not panic as she made the herb into a potion for Rin to take. Inuyasha could tell from outside that Rin was suddenly weak, and if things didn't progress more, she wasn't going to get better. He knew Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing. Sesshomaru stood watching the hut now, instead of the sky. They waited for what seemed hours, but was only a couple of minutes before Sango came out. She didn't know whether to look at Sesshomaru, or at Inuyasha. Instead she looked down at the ground._

"_I'm sorry." she said, and then ran back to the village. Inuyasha looked after Sango, when Sesshomaru walked forward. Inuyasha followed behind him, and what he saw, would be in his mind forever. Kagome sat over Rin as tears came down her eyes, she was holding a bloody blanket in her arms. Rin laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling, her lifeless eyes, seeing nothing at all. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha._

"_I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. But there was nothing I could do." Kagome said softly as she laid the blanket down next to Rin. From the door Inuyasha could tell that they were both dead. Kagome stood up and ran passed Sesshomaru and from Inuyasha._

"_Kagome." Inuyasha said as he reached out for her before she could leave, but stopped when he suddenly sensed Sesshomaru's demonic aura. He turned around seeing Sesshomaru standing over Rin, and then he took the small blanket into his arms._

"_My child, and mate are gone." Sesshomaru whispered, and in a flash the entire hut was surrounded in flames._

"_Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he raised his arm in front of his face. Sesshomaru laid his baby next to its mother as he turned to face Inuyasha. His eyes where red, with the pupil being a light turquoise. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was losing control of his emotions, the loss of his mate and child were too much for him. In a flash Sesshomaru took to the sky as the hut collapsed, Inuyasha wanting to get near Rin, but he couldn't. He had no choice but to leave her, and her baby to the flames._

'_Sesshomaru, you could have at least have done a proper burial.' Inuyasha thought as he chased after his brother. Inuyasha was scared that Sesshomaru would attack the village, but he was surprised to see Sesshomaru was heading to the forest where the scared tree was. _

'_What the hell is he going to do?' Inuyasha thought as he ran out to his brother with his Bakusaiga out pointing it out to the sacred tree._

"_You took them both from me, and you can bring them back. Bring them back!" Sesshomaru demanded as he looked at the tree. Inuyasha stood behind Sesshomaru; what was he doing? Why was he shouting out at the tree?_

"_Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. _

"_Inuyasha, this scared tree can bring Rin back. Tell me how?" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha gave him a face, "Sesshomaru the scared tree doesn't work like that. It's a tree of ages, it can't bring back anyone." he said. Sesshomaru glared at him._

"_It can, and it will bring back Rin." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha stared at him._

"_No, it can't. She's gone." Inuyasha said, and in a flash Sesshomaru attacked him. In that instant Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and stopped Bakusaiga._

"_Sesshomaru get a hold of yourself!" Inuyasha shouted at him._

"_I want her back!" Sesshomaru roared. Inuyasha blocked all of Sesshomaru's attacks, but didn't dare use any of his attacks on him; he also noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't using his attacks either, did that mean he didn't want to hurt Inuyasha?_

"_Sesshomaru, she's gone. Rin's gone. It wasn't your fault!" Inuyasha shouted._

"_It was, I knew she was still too young, and yet…she was so excited." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha noticed his shoulder slowly shake. Inuyasha pulled his sword down slowly as Sesshomaru dropped his sword, and fell to the ground._

"_She was still so young, she shouldn't have died at all. She was suppose to be with me." Sesshomaru said, and then he began slamming his fists on the ground. Inuyasha kneeled down; he didn't touch him or anything. Instead Inuyasha sat next to him, and watched as his brother shed silent tears for his mate, and baby._

_End of Flashback_

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru now, how could that moment mean a lot to Sesshomaru?

"Don't you understand Inuyasha, that night I saw you as my equal. You were my brother to me, and you still are. Being reborn again I vowed to treat you differently, and I did." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at the ground his hands tightening there grip on the hilt, when the fang suddenly turned back to it's rusty sword.

"You, I really hate you." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smiled placing his arm on Inuyasha.

"Whatever you say little brother." and both brothers just smiled.

* * *

**Aww wat a sweet brotherly moment they had their. I thought why not write about Rin, and Sesshomaru for a change. So i did. Lol.**

**Anywho sorry it took me longer again to update i actually finished this chapter a while ago, and thought i updated it, but turns out i didn't. My mistake! So please review if you enjoyed this chapter!**


	23. Memories of the Past

_*Twenty-Three*-Memories of the Past_

Before Tsubaki was able to come back from school, Sesshomaru had Kagome and Inuyasha join him, and Rin outside were the servants wouldn't hear their conversation. He led them to the other side to the gardens, Kagome and Inuyasha were holding hands while Rin had her arm around Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha looked around the trees realizing he's never come to this side of the property. Kagome on the other hand was wondering how far was Inuyasha's home? Kagome looked around not even noticing another gate, and now that she thought about it Inuyasha really didn't have any neighbors.

"Inuyasha, how far is you home?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha scratched his head.

"I have no clue." He said, she gave him a look clearly saying he was clueless when it came to things he didn't at all find interesting.

"It's long, it stretches as fair as to the city park, that's were it ends. This part of the lands, is the center of the western lands, and surrounding us is our domain." Sesshomaru said turning to them, he glared at Inuyasha.

"Even in this life you know nothing of your heritage Inuyasha, shall I punish you now?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha hid behind Kagome, it wasn't his fault no one ever explained to him how far their land actually was.

Sesshomaru sighed, "How can a pup like you have gotten so strong in almost succeeding me." he thought out loud. Inuyasha growled angrily, and Kagome poked him.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru where are we even going?" Kagome asked. Rin began to giggle.

"Sesshomaru is going to love showing you this, he's been anticipating it for a while now." Rin said as she dragged Sesshomaru. He smiled letting Rin continue to drag him forward. Kagome led Inuyasha to follow them, and what they saw shocked them.

It was a battle field, all covered in tan dirt, and of course rocks to make it challenging. Inuyasha dropped Kagome's hand moving forward.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru smirked as he stepped forward. Inuyasha didn't notice but Sesshomaru was holding his Bakusaiga in one; he couldn't help wonder when did Sesshomaru have time to get his sword?

"This little brother is our training grounds." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was gaping the whole entire time; when he understood why Sesshomaru had brought his sword with him. Inuyasha smirked seeing Sesshomaru also smirking his way.

"So you understand now Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, and Kagome watched as they both jumped to the sky, and stood a few feet away from each other.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Rin who was shaking her head the entire time.

"Sesshomaru was waiting for Inuyasha to get his memories so he could go back in fighting him. Even though Inuyasha has his memories back, his fighting skills are still in check Sesshomaru is going to help him." Rin said. Kagome looked out to see as both Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were now charging at each other. There was a blast, and dust was surrounding them. Rin shook her head crossing her arms together.

"Sesshomaru has been anticipating this. I'm glad he's happy now." Rin said. Kagome nodded knowing full well now why Inuyasha came to see Sesshomaru; he could trust his brother. Kagome shook her head as she sat down, and watched the fight.

"Don't you want to head back; they might be here for a while." Rin said. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I rather just try, and relive the good old days." Kagome said. Rin smiled as she headed back leaving Kagome to watch.

Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru both slammed there swords together, it brought them both to remember the time when they had to fight each other when their Father's other sword the So'unga came to kill them. Inuyasha slammed his sword against Sesshomaru, he wondered if he should use some techniques, when Sesshomaru did something that surprised him. He threw Bakusaiga to the side, and Inuyasha saw the Tenseiga in his arm.

"Inuyasha, let's see if your wind scar will be able to come out." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha tightened his grip in Tetsusaiga. It's been a hundred years that have passed since he last used his sword, would Tetsusaiga still let him use all the techniques he fought so hard to learn, and master?

"Inuyasha, don't be afraid to use your techniques. They are a part of you." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded as he closed his eyes.

'Wind scar, to find the portal where the wind scar can collide.' Inuyasha thought. He opened his eyes seeing Sesshomaru's demonic force, this was it. If Inuyasha could do this, than he was fully back. If Inuyasha got back to using the wind scar, all his other techniques would be coming back to him smoothly. Kagome watched from up the grounds, she knew what Inuyasha was going to do, and she believed in him.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed, and out poured out the technique that could kill up to a hundred demons, and it poured out like the fierce wind that has been waiting a century to be let out. Sesshomaru was waiting as he blocked the Wind scar with his Tenseiga, and Inuyasha smiled as the wind scar dispersed.

"I did it." he said to himself, and then he wondered if his other techniques would also come out as easy as the wind scar came out.

"Adament Barrage!" He screamed, and the Tetsusaiga turned into the diamond cutting sword, as adament shards tour out aimed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let out a snort, and in a flash his whip of light appeared, and smashed all the shards before they could reach them.

"Impressive, but not strong enough. Shall we try again?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at him serious as he nodded. Inuyasha was going to do anything he could so he can become strong again. He looked at Kagome who was watching him; he was going to protect her with his life now, and this time Naraku wasn't going to get a chance to touch her like he did last time, that he vowed.

Two hours later Inuyasha collapsed to the ground suddenly exhausted, even Sesshomaru had to admit that he was also tired. He sat down let out a breath, this was the most he and Inuyasha have fought together, and he had to admit to himself. He had fun.

"Next time…I'm gonna kick your butt." Inuyasha huffed out. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Just try little brother." Sesshomaru let out as they just stay on the floor both enjoying the silence of the night. Kagome smiled as she watch the two of them, when she suddenly felt Tsubaki's spiritual powers coming towards them. Kagome stood up; she could make out Tsubaki, and Rin telling her that Sesshomaru was just showing Inuyasha and Kagome some training grounds. Without a moment to lose Kagome ran down to were the brother's where, and grabbed Inuyasha right hand and handcuffed their hands together.

"Tsubaki's coming." Kagome said in a flash Inuyasha stood, and sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"What the hell am I going to do with this?" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru took it.

"If she asks I was giving you a history lesson on our family." Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha dropped to the floor dragging Kagome with him again.

"You could at least warn a person." she mumbled as she fixed herself, and then Tsubaki came looking suspicious, and a worried Rin behind her.

"What's going on, I heard an explosion." Tsubaki asked. Sesshomaru nodded as he showed her the swords he was holding.

"I'm sorry for the ruckus I was merely teaching Inuyasha some techniques for him to understand. Inuyasha will be joining the company soon; he must know were our heritage came from." Sesshomaru said. Tsubaki nodded. Kagome yawned, and so did Inuyasha; he looked ready to pass out from all the fighting he did.

"I see, why don't you two get back on going. You seem worn out." Tsubaki said with a smile. Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he helped Kagome up.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru was boring us to death." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Sesshomaru threw him his Tetsusaiga-which hit him in the eye.

"Ow, you bastard!" he screamed.

"Go to your room Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said letting him know how tired he was. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, when Kagome grabbed his hand, and led him behind some bushes. Before he could ask what she was doing they heard Tsubaki's voice.

"You were trying to get him to remember weren't you?" Tsubaki asked. Sesshomaru nodded, Kagome couldn't help notice he was being cautious around Tsubaki.

"But of course it didn't work." Tsubaki said as she sighed.

"Lady Kaede has given up hope, and will try and ask the others in stopping Naraku when he shows signs of remembering." Tsubaki said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I will also help, but Kaede shouldn't give up hope at all." Sesshomaru said. Tsubaki shook her head.

"It's not that simple anymore. I won't be staying here anymore I'll see Inuyasha and Kagome tomorrow in school. I left the keys with Rin." Tsubaki said. She nodded at Sesshomaru one last time before walking back to the house to retrieve her stuff. Kagome wanted to go after her, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded, she didn't want to let everyone down.

"Inuyasha, you never did explain to me why we have to keep you remembering a secret?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There's something you should know." Inuyasha said, and he told Sesshomaru what happened to them, and why they were reincarnated in the first place.

Sesshomaru listened, and when he heard about Naraku; his eyes went cold as ice.

"I see, we are once again Naraku's pawn in his quest to gain the Shikon jewel." he said. Kagome nodded. "I have to destroy it again, but this time for good." she said.

"But where the hell can the jewel be if it's not in you're body?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head not knowing at all, but she did know was that they couldn't let Naraku know Kagome, and Inuyasha remembered their past at all.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked inside his room, and they feel on the bed together. Kagome couldn't help giggle seeing Inuyasha wince in pain.

"It's not funny, I felt like Sesshomaru was really trying to kill me." he said. Kagome sat up unlocking the handcuffs.

"It looked like you guys where having fun." she said. Inuyasha moved his shoulders unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, it felt great, and when the wind scar came out. It was like I never forgot in the first place." he said laying on the bed next to her. Kagome nodded, she wondered if her mom still kept the bow she got from Mount Azusa.

"I need to see if mom kept my bow, my mom from the past. I wonder if mom knows about it. This is complicated." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled softly bringing Kagome close to him.

"Tsubaki's gone." he said softly. She smiled snuggling closer to him.

"It's good to be back." she whispered, Inuyasha chuckled bringing her lips closer to his.

"Yeah it is." he said as he kissed her softly.

* * *

**And there you have it, a wonderful moment between brother, and brother. And later on another great moment between Kagome, and Inuyasha. Next time they go back to school, and Kagome starts up on her archery with her bow, but of course someone comes and ruins it, any guesses who, just review to find out!**


	24. Archery Practice

**Hey guys, i know i took forever again to write this chapter, sorry, but to make it up i wrote you another chapter, and i also made this one somewhat longer then all the previous chapters! I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter, it took me forever to write it down, so you better enjoy it!**

_*Twenty-Four*-Archery Practice_

The next morning Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms, now that they had the handcuffs off they happily had fun playing around together. Kagome smiled, she had her head resting on Inuyasha's chest-while his head was resting on her's. She closed her eyes; she had dreamed last night that they were back in the feudal era, Kagome was back into wearing her priestess outfit, she was riding on Inuyasha's back. They were both enjoying the company of each other just running around. Inuyasha showing Kagome the different places that they didn't get to travel. Inuyasha stirred, and Kagome sat up, and she saw he was awake.

"Well good-morning." she said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled too holding her closer to him.

"It is now." he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver in his arms. Kagome couldn't help blush a bit, but why show she felt embarrassed being in the same bed as Inuyasha now? Not only did she marry the guy, but she was about to have his kid.

'Then again that was a hundred years ago, and now I have to relive everything.' Kagome thought pushing Inuyasha away as she got out of bed. Last night they had both slept in there uniforms, so there was no point in changing.

"Come on we have school." Kagome said finding her jacket on the floor. Inuyasha snorted sitting up from the bed.

"What's the point? I never went to school in the past, and you actually graduated." he said. Kagome crossed her arms glaring at him.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" she asked. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Nothing, but I'm just saying there's not point in going." he said.

"Did you forget we have to watch Naraku, and not to mention make sure Sango and Miroku don't hate us." she said.

"Feh." was all Inuyasha said, but he got up grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on. He knew Kagome was right, but he didn't want to go straight to fighting.

"Look Kagome, I rather we spend some time together before we start fighting the bad guys." Inuyasha said. Kagome who was about to head into the bathroom stopped walking to stare at Inuyasha who was blushing at her. He scratched his head not knowing what else to say, it's been a hundred years since he was last with Kagome. Why couldn't they spend more time with just the two of them, why did they have to go back to fighting? Kagome smiled softly turning back, and taking a hold of Inuyasha's hand. She rubbed her finger over his hand.

"Inuyasha, their's going to be plenty of time for you and me to be together. We have a second chance." she said. Inuyasha couldn't help blush furiously as he looked away form Kagome's soft and tender look.

"Feh." was all he said. When they walked downstairs together, it was to see Sesshomaru waiting for them by the stairs.

"Headmistress Kaede just called me, she wants you both in her office." he told them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She's just going to cry, and say 'oh Inuyasha, oh Kagome I had hoped you both would come to your senses and join us in remembering your past, but thus ye didn't.'" Inuyasha said imitating Kaede poorly.

"She doesn't say ye, anymore Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I wonder why?" he said. Come to think of it Kaede always said ye, and in this life she wasn't even saying it. Inuyasha felt his head was spinning, he sure wished he could talk to Miroku about it, but no one was going to speak to Kagome, or him.

"Can you two not hold hands, you might blow our cover." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared at him, but Kagome nodded squeezing Inuyasha's hand before letting go.

"You're right, were not handcuffed anymore." Kagome said. She smiled at Inuyasha playing with the beads around his neck.

"I won't say it anymore Inuyasha, but if you have to say protect. Then I'll shock myself with my own spiritual powers." Kagome said causing Inuyasha to look at her with terrified eyes. It pained him to say the one word he vowed he'd do for Kagome, and it turned out to be the opposite.

"Kagome, no. Your spiritual powers are too strong, it'll cause you more pain." he said. Kagome looked at her beads, and then at Inuyasha.

"I know, but we have to still pretend. I won't let Naraku hurt you anymore, I won't let him use me to get to you anymore. I'm going to get stronger again for you, for our son." Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, instead he grabbed Kagome, and hugged her tightly. Inuyasha wasn't going to let Kagome get hurt anymore, all those times she was kidnapped, and he was helpless in saving her, that was all going to change from now on. They were in a different era, and he was going to protect her from Naraku, and from anyone else who got in their way.

"You too should get going now. You need to make sure Naraku doesn't at all gain his memories." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha didn't say anything else, he told Sesshomaru he'd be home later, and took of with Kagome on his back. She couldn't help notice how different everything had changed in so long, she was back in her time with Inuyasha. She had to admit she missed the countryside, the trees and the air of just being around nature. Kagome closed her eyes, how she wished they weren't in the city, and back to the countryside where she lived with her father. At least in this life, she actually got a chance to meet her father in this life. Kagome opened her eyes, in her first life, her Father died right after Souta was born, and she was still too young to remember him, but she did remember how he always smell like blossoms, and tress. She guessed that's why she didn't mind living in the feudal era, it reminded her of her father.

When they finally reached Shikon High, Kagome couldn't help look at the Shikon jewel image, how could the jewel be the mascot? For three days it kept her in the darkness, pressuring her to make a wish for her to escape; only to have her stay in the darkness forever fighting Naraku, and the countless demons that was in the Shikon Jewel. She made the correct wish, how could the Shikon Jewel have given Naraku two wishes? Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the hall, neither one of them were holding hands or handcuffed to each other at all. The students all watched as Inuyasha, and Kagome walked down the halls, some where familiar from the past, but other's where just innocent bystanders. Inuyasha noticed the Band of Seven watching them closely-he couldn't help wonder if in this life they were enemies? Kagome wanted so badly to take a hold of Inuyasha's hand, to have him squeeze it, and let her know everything was going to be alright. They didn't even bother waiting for Tsubaki to announce to Kaede that they were waiting outside, they just brushed past her, and walked right in. Only to see Naraku, and Kaede together.

"My I see neither of you have remembered to use your manners." Lady Kaede said standing up to stare at them disappointed in their actions. Inuyasha didn't say anything he took the handcuffs he had in his pockets, and threw it on her desk. He looked at Naraku who was giving them a smirk.

"Whatever, you tried getting me and priestess together but it didn't work at all. Sorry." Inuyasha said with a smile implying he wasn't at all. Kagome glared at him, pushing him aside to face Lady Kaede.

"Headmistress, why did you handcuff me and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Kaede just shook her head, their was no point in explaining something that neither of them will ever remember.

"I thought you two could try and forget you're differences but you two are too stubborn. You can go your separate ways now." Kaede said. Inuyasha smiled, but then looked at Naraku, the entire time Inuyasha just wanted to kill him right there, and then, but he didn't. He held his ground, and he noticed how Kagome was watching him making sure he didn't at all lose it.

"So Naraku what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked him. Naraku smiled.

"Headmistress Kaede needed me to ask my brother to come down, and help out with the staff help. One of the teachers got sick, and quit." he said. Inuyasha couldn't help look surprised, he didn't know Naraku had a brother.

"You have a brother?" Kagome asked clearly surprised. Naraku smiled nodding his head.

"Yes, he's the same age as me, but succeeded me that now he helps out in my father's company. You can say he's the good son in the family, even though I'm the oldest." Naraku said turning to look at Lady Kaede.

"I'll ask him, and he should give you a call sometime tomorrow evening. He's out of town at the moment." Naraku said. Kaede nodded.

"Thank you Naraku, you're dismissed." she said. He nodded turning around to leave not before he looked at Inuyasha, and Kagome with a small smile that spooked Kagome. When he left Inuyasha pointed at Kaede accusing her of something, that Kagome had no clue.

"Take this stupid necklace off of me." he demanded. Kagome looked away, trying so hard not to roll her eyes. She couldn't help think what an idiot Inuyasha was, Kaede couldn't take the beads off of him. Now that the spell was broken, only Kagome could take the beads of his neck, and with the attitude he was giving now, she was never going to take them off now.

'Inuyasha you idiot, I just want to sit you at the spot.' Kagome thought turning to face them at the moment.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I won't. Those beads will stay on both you're necks until graduation." Headmistress Kaede said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and so did Kagome's. She knew she could take her beads off herself, but knowing Kaede's intention with them now. She didn't at all like it.

"Thank you for returning the handcuffs, you're free to go now." she said. Inuyasha glared at Kaede, how could she be so cold with them now? Where was the wise old hag who helped him in the past? He turned his back on her, and stormed out of the room. Kagome almost followed him, before stopping to look at Kaede.

"I'm starting the archery club early this year. I just wanted to let you know." Kagome said. Headmistress Kaede nodded.

"It's the least you can do." she replied looking down at the paper works she had to do. Kagome stormed out slamming the door behind her.

'It's the least I can do? Just because I didn't get my memories doesn't mean you can treat us like this.' Kagome thought angrily. She walked down to her locker, and realized she wasn't going to be in any of Inuyasha's classes anymore. She opened her locker seeing all the textbooks of her previous classes and she realized she was going to be way behind in all the classes she's missed for the past months. She sighed, and slammed her locker with a slam.

"Damn it." she mumbled. She was losing her control, she needed someone to help her with what she was going through. She looked down the hall, and saw Sango. Kagome's eyes lit up with hope. Maybe Sango would forgive her, but Sango looked at her with sad eyes, and she just ignored her. Kagome looked down at the ground as Sango just passed her, not saying anything. Kagome closed her fist's together, and just walked to all her previous classes. Throughout the day Kagome was just alone, when lunch hit she tried looking for Inuyasha, but couldn't at all find him so she went to the roof, and ate her lunch. Kagome just let out a breath, she was so tired, and she couldn't help feel so alone. She was sitting in the middle of the rooftop, not wanting no one to see her sitting by herself. She could see the Scared tree, and wondered if Sango was down there with Ayame, talking about her. Kagome threw her lunch to the other side of the roof, a bird came down and began eating her bread. Kagome let out another breathe, when she felt someone's presence. Kagome stood up, she thought it was Inuyasha, but once they turned the corner it wasn't him at all.

"Well, what a surprise to see you here." Kikyo said with a smile. Kagome didn't know how to react seeing Kikyo stand in front of her. Midoriko's words came back to her, either Kikyo would be on their side, or on Naraku's side. Kagome couldn't help be a bit hurt if Kikyo once again betrayed them to separate Inuyasha and her.

"Kikyo, what do you want?" Kagome asked. Kikyo just smiled at her as she walked in a circle. Her hands behind her back.

"Kagome, you're friends are mad at you, and you have no clue. I ran into Inuyasha before coming here. He and Miroku got in a big fight, and Ms. Kaguya gave them detention." Kikyo said. Kagome's eyes went wide, so that explained why she didn't see him around, Ms. Kaguya was trying to get Miroku and Inuyasha to make up.

"Are you trying to get Inuyasha back Kikyo? Because if you are I'm not going to stop you." she said. Kagome crossed her arms together, of course she wasn't going to stop Inuyasha from telling Kikyo no, because she knew Inuyasha no longer had feelings for Kikyo. Kagome knew he respected that Kikyo was his first love, but Kagome was the one he wanted to stay by his side for the rest of there lives.

"I don't care anymore about Inuyasha, he's made his decision. What I care now is you Kagome." Kikyo said. Kagome stare at her wondering what Kikyo was up to.

"Headmistress Kaede told me you decided to have Archery club after school instead of next month. Why not do it now?" Kikyo asked. Kagome couldn't help stare at Kikyo suspicious, what was she planning?

"Follow me Kagome." Kikyo said, and she headed downstairs. Kagome didn't know what to do, but she did know she had to keep an eye on Kikyo so she had no choice but to follow her. When they reached the training grounds Kagome was surprised that Kikyo already had the archery set up. She handed Kagome a bow along with arrows.

"Hit the target." Kikyo told her. Kagome looked at the bow, and then at the target up ahead, it had to be a hundred feet away. Kagome knew she could do it, but suddenly with Kikyo there; she felt like the same Kagome, standing in Kikyo's shoes. Kagome got ready to aim, she closed her eyes feeling herself relax, and shoot the arrow. In an instant the arrow glowed a light purple, and it hit the center of the target. Kagome looked at Kikyo wondering what her reaction was going to be. Kikyo looked serious nodding her head.

"You hit the mark, and you let out enough spiritual pressure to kill a demon. But was it enough?" Kikyo asked her. Kagome didn't know what she was talking about. She felt like she was back to doing one of Kikyo's test to prove to everyone that she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation; she was just Kagome.

"What's the deal Kikyo? Why are you telling me how to shoot my arrows?" Kagome demanded. Kikyo looked at Kagome, and then at the target she shot.

"Because, you are my reincarnation." Kikyo said. Kagome's eyes went wide, did Kikyo fully get her memories too? Did it mean she was once again on their side?

"That's what I found out in my family tree. Even though were not related by blood, you are my reincarnation, and I won't let you disgrace me." Kikyo said. Kagome looked at her bow, she knew it was too good to be true, if Kikyo remembered the first thing she'd do was kill Naraku, and she hasn't done it yet.

"Besides Kaede told me to watch you. She believes your spiritual powers aren't at the level that they should be." Kikyo said. Kagome's head snapped. Kaede believed Kagome wasn't at all strong?

"Kaede wouldn't have said that." Kagome snapped. Kikyo's eyes went hard.

"Do not speak ill of my elder sister Kagome. Respect her title; she is your Headmistress." Kikyo snapped back making Kagome wince. She forgot that in this life Kikyo wasn't the elder sister, but Kaede.

"I'm…sorry." Kagome said. She couldn't believe she just apologized to Kikyo of all people.

"It's fine, as long as you use your full powers. Didn't you're ancestor receive the bow of Mount Azusa?" Kikyo asked. Kagome nodded feeling like a child now.

"Good, see if you still have it, and meet me here tomorrow morning." Kikyo said turning to leave, but then stopped.

"Ask Inuyasha to join us too." Kikyo said.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Kikyo turned to the side looking at her with a small smile on her lips.

"Why not use him as a target." Kikyo said. Before Kagome could say no, Kikyo was already walking away.

"Don't be late, either of you." Kikyo said. Kagome looked at Kikyo as she disappeared back to the school. Kagome looked back at the target, she couldn't help wonder. What was Kikyo planning?

* * *

**Yes what is Kikyo planning? Any clues as to what she is, well it's a good thing the next chapter is up. Just don't forget to review!**


	25. Training With Kikyo

_*Twenty-Five*- Training With Kikyo_

"She wants what?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha, and her walked down the sidewalk to her house. She was telling him what happened to her at lunch, and how Kikyo and her practiced on their archery together, and the advise Kikyo gave her. Kagome was still in shock, and the look Inuyasha was giving her, meant so was he.

"What do you think it means?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha scratched his head with his left hand, his right hand was busy holding Kagome's at the moment.

"I don't know. Maybe Kikyo's also gotten her memories back maybe she just recently got them." he said thinking out loud. Kagome nodded, but she was so confused. In the past Kikyo had tried to kill her countless times, and countless times Kagome was saving her life, and now Kikyo wanted to help Kagome with her training.

"I think something in her has changed, in the past Kikyo never got the chance in helping me with my priestess training, and now she thinks she should." Kagome said.

"Feh, maybe. But why does she want me their?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged she didn't know the reason for that either.

"I don't know, I just hope she doesn't do something that would-" Kagome cut of seeing Inuyasha looking at her.

"Oh, were here." Kagome said as she almost took a step on one of the stone steps, but Inuyasha grabbed her. She turned around in a flash, falling into his arms.

"You hope she doesn't hurt me." he said. Kagome's eyes went wide, but she didn't say anything. She didn't know how to talk with Inuyasha about Kikyo; she was the women he would have given anything for.

"Kikyo, was my first love I would have protected her with my life from Naraku." Inuyasha said. Kagome still didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say at the moment.

"I always hurt you Kagome, every time I ran off with to see Kikyo I'd come back and see your sad face. I didn't want to hurt you, I still wanted to protect Kikyo, and I'd just end up hurting you." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked down, but Inuyasha raised her head.

"But when Kikyo died I almost lost you too. I don't want you to think that I'm going to run off after Kikyo now. If she chose to be by Naraku's side, then we'll stop her. Together, not just me by myself, I need you by my side Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome could feel tears wielding up in her eyes, but she forced them back. Instead she smiled wrapping her arms around Inuyasha.

"I already know." was all she said. Inuyasha held her tight.

"Kagome." he said softly. They both walked up the stairs, once reaching the top they saw Kagome's Grandpa sweeping through the shrine. Kagome wondered if her family also knew about Kagome being the reincarnation of the old Kagome. She and Inuyasha walked right up to her Grandpa.

"Grandpa, where's the bow of Mount Azusa?" Kagome demanded. Grandpa stopped what he was doing to look at Kagome confused.

"What are you talking about?" Grandpa asked.

"The first Kagome had a bow she got from Mount Azusa, where is it?" Kagome asked again Grandpa turned his back on her, and Inuyasha.

"Who knows, all the stuff from the first Kagome is up in the attic. Along with that old bike. If you'd like I'd clean it up for you to ride." Grandpa said, but when he turned around it was to see Kagome, and Inuyasha were already gone. Kagome ran up to the attic, of course why didn't she figure it out sooner. It was also in the attic were she found her old high school uniform. Of course her bow would be up their too, along with all her old possessions.

"When was the last time you guys dusted up here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome forgot how sensitive his nose was with all the dust in the air, but they didn't have time for him to complain, they had to find the bow.

"Just open a window, and help me find it." Kagome ordered. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Crazy women, ordering me around like that. Who does she think she is." Inuyasha said as he opened the small window on the side.

"At the moment I think I'm your future wife, and mother of your son." Kagome said going to through all the trunks, and boxes.

"The bow is big, so it must be wrapped in something." Kagome said thinking to herself.

"Why not call for it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him confused, what did he mean by call for it?

"When I was locating the Tetsusaiga, all I had to do was call for it. Maybe the bow might appear, or show itself. You are it's rightful owner." he said. Kagome nodded, it was true, the bow was meant for Kikyo, but she died before she could even use it. Instead she told Kagome to use it, and tap into it's true power- which she did. She closed her eyes searching throughout the room, she let her spiritual powers show themselves so the bow could sense her once again. She remembered when she first fired it, Naraku was using the soul of a priestess to get Kagome to shot her instead of him, if Kagome shot the young miko, she would go straight to hell. But Kagome tapped into the bows power, and leaned that if one with a pure soul stood in front of evil, the arrow would disappear before hitting the innocent, and hit the evil one instead. Kagome learned this, and she needed to find her bow so she can use it once again in defeating Naraku.

Kagome searched the entire room, Inuyasha watching her the whole time, he knew Kagome was capable of anything. When he saw it, in the corner of the room, underneath a sheet, it was glowing.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome opened her eyes, and also noticed the object in the corner of the room glowing, could it be it was the bow responding to Kagome?

Kagome took a step forward, her hand reaching out. This was it, once she touched the bow it would be her's once again. Her hand touched the brown sheet, it was once white, but being in the attic for so long it turned into a dark brown. Kagome let out a small prayer, and took the sheet off, and there it was. The bow of Mount Azusa. It was longer then Kagome's previous bows, it was once heavy, but now Kagome could hold it. It was glowing a light purple, and without a second thought Kagome took a hold of it, and it stopped glowing. Kagome wondered if it'd might grow heavy on her like it did the last time, but it didn't. She smiled, and then turned to Inuyasha who was watching her.

"Shall we test it out?" she asked. Inuyasha smirked. A couple of minutes later Kagome was facing Inuyasha, and his Tetsusaiga was in his arms. Kagome was a bit nervous, she normally practiced with Sango when it came to her using a bow, but Sango wasn't here, and she had no choice but to practice with Inuyasha. How hard could it be? They both killed thousands of demons together, with the use of either the Wind Scar, or the Backlash Wave, Kagome's arrow was always apart of that.

"Don't be scared Kagome, and don't you dare go soft on me." Inuyasha warned her. Kagome nodded as she got her arrow set on her bow. She didn't want to shoot Inuyasha, but he was the only one she could practice with. Until they knew what Kikyo's true intentions were Kagome was going to be prepared. She narrowed her eyes together imaging she was back in the feudal era, and Inuyasha was just another demon. She shot her arrow, and she watched as it soured straight to Inuyasha, but he was ready for it. He stopped it with Tetsusaiga; cutting it in half, but he didn't expect Kagome to aim another arrow at him. It flew passed his cheek, but not before leaving him a scratch. Kagome noticed, and she winced, but it was a mistake as Inuyasha came charging after her. Before she could shoot him with another one, Tetsusaiga was already at the edge of her throat.

"You lost your composure seeing me get hurt, if it wasn't me fighting you. You'd be dead." Inuyasha said. Angrily Kagome kicked Inuyasha in the stomach; she wasn't like she was back then. In this life she was trained in martial arts. Something every miko in training must go through. Inuyasha jumped a few feet away wincing in pain, but he had a smirk on his face. Kagome grabbed another arrow, and she aimed it at Inuyasha.

"Draw your sword Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha chuckled, but did what he was told. This was different then fighting Sesshomaru, this was Kagome. They both sacrificed a lot for it to come down like this. They both had to get stronger, so that Naraku could be defeated, and that their son will have a chance to be born in a era without Naraku existing. As the sun was slowly coming down, both Inuyasha and Kagome were already exhausted from fighting each other. Kagome looked ready to collapse but she stayed on her feet.

"I see you too were having fun without me." Sesshomaru said walking down the training grounds to them. Rin was behind him, carrying two water bottles, and wet cloths. Kagome thanked her drinking the bottle in one gulp, and using the soaked cloth to clean off all the sweat on her forehead. She was going to have to take a long, and nice bath later tonight.

"Yeah, well we saw Naraku today. He doesn't seem to remember anything but something don't feel right with him." Inuyasha told him.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Naraku has a brother. A twin brother." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed hearing this, he didn't at all like it.

"I think I know who it might be." Kagome said as Rin led her to sit on a boulder. Kagome sat down, and then looked at Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

"I think it might be Onigumo." Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked at them confused.

"Who is this Onigumo?" he asked. Kagome realized Sesshomaru didn't have a clue who Onigumo was at all. So she explained to him, how Onigumo was once Naraku. How Onigumo a worthless bandit, had sold his soul to demons and became Naraku in hoping to get Kikyo, but Naraku shut him out completely.

"But I guess in this life they were both born. I wonder if Onigumo got the traits of his past. He was a bandit, and killed before he sold his soul to demons." Kagome said.

'It's possible that this Onigumo might not have gotten any of the bad traits at all. If Naraku and him are twins, then one twin got the good side, while the other got the bad side." Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"We've seen it now. Tsubaki was once a dark priestess, and now she was reborn nice. In some was, our enemies in this life are either our enemies, or our ally." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha snorted. "Does that mean where allies?" he asked. Sesshomaru smirked at him.

"Let's test it shall we?" Sesshomaru said, and in a flash both brother's were fighting. Kagome sighed shaking her head, but she still couldn't get her mind off of Onigumo. If he was alive in this life, did he still want Kikyo?

Kagome and Rin went back to the mansion, where Kagome used Rin's bathroom to take off all the sweat off her skin. When she came out wearing some jeans, and a blue shirt Rin let her borrow. She couldn't help look at herself, she was still the same, but her eyes held blue flakes. Flakes that she never had, she couldn't help wonder if Midoriko had something to do with it?

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Rin asked. Kagome turned to see Rin sitting on her bed holding her pillow.

"Yeah sure." Kagome said joining her on the bed. She couldn't help notice how nervous Rin looked as she played with her pillow.

"What's up?" Kagome asked. Rin looked at her a bit thoughtful.

"Was my baby a girl, or a boy?" Rin asked. Kagome was shocked by the question, she didn't know how to react.

"Rin." Kagome said.

"I can't really remember if you ever told me. I just remember pain, and so much blood everywhere. I wanted to ask Sango, but I don't think she knew at all. I asked Sesshomaru once, and he just looked at me with sad eyes. Like it pained him to talk about it. Will you tell me Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome didn't know what to say, she wanted to tell Rin, but at the same time. She wondered how Rin would take it?

"Can I tell you something Rin." Kagome said. Rin nodded eagerly.

"Right after you died I found out I was expecting too, and I admit I was scared. I didn't want my baby to die like your's did. And I didn't want us to both die leaving Inuyasha. But in the end we did, we both died. I never even told Inuyasha that we were going to have a son." Kagome said. Rin's eyes went wide, but she didn't say anything. Kagome smiled softly, even though in this life Rin was older then her by two years, she acted like Kagome was older, and wiser then her- which she was.

"I did get a chance, but it was already too late, my son was gone. He was no longer growing inside me anymore, but he will soon. I just have to have faith that once Naraku is gone, he'll be inside me again. You have to have faith too Rin, I know you want to know what you had, but please. Wait, because soon, you're baby will have a second chance to live again. Just like you did." Kagome said. Rin smiled as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What would I do without you?" Rin asked. Kagome smiled as she brought Rin in a warm embrace. Kagome stayed the night again at the Tashio mansion, but instead of staying in Inuyasha's room, Kagome stayed with Rin, as she held her in her arms. Outside Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were still out training, neither one of them knowing about the conversations there future mates had.

The next morning Inuyasha, and Kagome waiting outside the school training grounds waiting for Kikyo.

Inuyasha yawned feeling extremely bored, and also tired. Kagome stood next to him, her whole entire body felt sore when she fought with Inuyasha, she couldn't help wonder what Kikyo was going to make them do.

"If she doesn't show up soon. I'm leaving." Inuyasha said. Kagome didn't say anything. Kikyo was already on her way. Inuyasha caught her scent, it surprised him more each day knowing full well that Kikyo no longer had the scent of clay, mixed with soil, and death. Instead she had the scent previous before she died, the scent of spring water, and spring grass. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, both there scents were completely different, Kagome's the scent of sweet blossoms, and her lavender scent that she added. Kikyo smiled when she saw Inuyasha with Kagome. Neither one of them were holding hands, and they were standing a couple inches away form each other.

"Inuyasha, I didn't think you'd come." Kikyo said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her crossing his arms in front of his chest. Inuyasha didn't know what Kikyo was planning, but he wasn't going to let his guard down one bit.

"What the hell do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha demanded. Kikyo smiled softly looking at Kagome who was carrying her bow.

"I see you brought the bow, good. Kagome step away from Inuyasha, and come to my side." Kikyo said. Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha, even though she wanted to. Instead she did what Kikyo instructed, and stepped away form Inuyasha.

Inuyasha eyed Kikyo suspiciously, but didn't say anything at all. He had Tetsusaiga hidden behind his back. If Kikyo tried anything he wasn't going to think twice in killing her. Kagome stood next to Kikyo facing Inuyasha, she couldn't help wonder what she was planning.

"Inuyasha, I want to ask you something." Kikyo said. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just kept looking at her.

"Do you really hate Kagome, or is it a ploy in trying to figure out what everyone is hiding from you two?" Kikyo asked. Kagome suddenly felt something was wrong, why was Kikyo asking him that?

"What are you getting at Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo just smiled.

"Do you care for her?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just looked at Kikyo.

"Let's see, what happens if I try to hurt Kagome right now?" Kikyo asked. And in a flash Kikyo had an arrow pointed at Kagome's neck. Inuyasha stiffened, but didn't move.

"Kikyo." Kagome said, but she didn't dare move. Kikyo just stared at Inuyasha looking serious.

"Kagome, draw your bow, and arrow, and point it at Inuyasha." Kikyo instructed. Kagome hesitated for a split second, but when Kikyo pulled her hair, she did what she was told.

"What are you planning at?" Inuyasha demanded. Kikyo just smiled.

"Inuyasha, if only you'd remember we once had the same situation." she said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. Of course he remembered the situation Naraku put them in, Kikyo shot him with an arrow through the heart.

"Kagome shot your arrow." Kikyo ordered. But Kagome shook her head, she wouldn't. she'd rather have Kikyo kill her, then for Kagome to go through the same pain in aiming an arrow at Inuyasha again. Kikyo pulled her hair again, and Kagome let out a cry.

"Kikyo! Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha screamed. Kikyo just stated at him.

"Because I must." Kikyo said. She looked at Kagome, who was shaking in her place.

"Do it Kagome, shot Inuyasha. Or are you scared you're actually going to hit him?" Kikyo asked. Kagome closed her eyes, when she replayed Kikyo's words in her head. Kagome's eyes went wide, when she understood what Kikyo was trying to tell her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with determination on her look.

"Inuyasha, don't move." Kagome told him. Inuyasha didn't know what was going on, but still he listened to Kagome.

Kagome aimed her arrow straight at Inuyasha, if this worked, she was going to ask Kikyo how she knew about it.

'Please work." Kagome thought, and she let go. In a flash her arrow went straight to Inuyasha, glowing with her spiritual powers. Inuyasha watched, and before he could do anything, the arrow disappeared. He looked eyes wide, where did the arrow go? When he turned around it was to see the arrow re-appear behind him as it struck a tree. Kikyo let go off Kagome as she dropped to her knees.

"It worked." Kagome said out loud. In a flash Inuyasha was next to Kagome holding her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded as she looked up at Kikyo.

"How did you know it would do that?" Kagome demanded. Kikyo smiled as she dropped the arrow to the ground.

"Because I know everything now, and I will finish what I couldn't in the past." Kikyo told them.

"I knew you would chose her over me again. I was prepared for it Inuyasha, but I will never forget that you were once my first love." Kikyo said, and then she left them alone.

Inuyasha glared after Kikyo, and then he looked at Kagome, making sure she was okay.

"Are you sure your okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded as she looked after Kikyo, but she was gone.

"How did she know? How she possibly know the arrow could do that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, but he did know one thing. Kikyo really did have her memory back, and it seemed she was playing both sides on them.

"Kagome, I think it's time we tell someone we trust that we remember. If I know Kikyo, she's planning something, and soon." he told her. Kagome nodded.

"But who?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smirked as he helped her up form the ground.

"I have the perfect person, and when he told her. Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**And there you have it guys, it looks like Kikyo is actually on the good guys side. Then why is she making out with Naraku in the shadows? Who knows, now let's have little poll going on here. Inuyasha and Kagome are FINALLY going to tell someone they know that they have there memories back. Who do you guys think it is.**

**Could it possibly be **

**A. Ayame**

**B. Miroku**

**C. Sango**

**D. Shippo**

**E. Kouga**

**F. Kaede**

**G. Other**

**You guys guess pick, and let me know, and i'll post up another two chapters sooner then you guys think. Please Review!**


	26. Fox Fire with Shippo

_**And the winner was...D. Shippo! Lol**_

_*Twenty-Six* Fox Fire with Shippo_

Right before Inuyasha, and Kagome went to there classes. They dropped by Ms. Kaguya's room, where Inuyasha and Kagome hid their weapons inside one of the supply rooms.

"Can you watch our stuff Kaguya, I don't want no one touching my sword." Inuyasha said. Ms. Kaguya just smiled shaking her head as Inuyasha led Kagome down the halls.

"Now where could he be?" Inuyasha said out loud looking around. Kagome knew for sure that he usually hung out with the wolves, but their must be another place he would be.

"That's it." they both said at the same time.

"Fox fire!" Shippo shouted. He was outside in the special training grounds on the other side of the school. Shippo was the only student practicing with his fox fire, everyone else didn't even bother training anymore.

"Just because we were reborn in a different time, doesn't mean we have to stop training." Shippo said out loud. He couldn't help look in the situation he was in now, even though everyone else still looked the same. Shippo couldn't help feel a bit left out; he was the only one who wasn't the same from back then. He wasn't that short little boy he once was, but he actually grew a bit taller, he still had his fluffy tail, and of course his cute feet were still the same, but this time he could actually wear shoes. It was much easier for him to wear shoes then to hurt his paws. Shippo's red hair was also much longer, but still in the same ponytail. Shippo sighed, at least his fox magic had grown strong. Now instead of raising his hand in the hair, all he had to do was stare at his attacker, and just say the word Fox fire, and in seconds they'd be surrounded by the flames. There body slowly turning into ash. He also learned other things in this life, that he never imagined in leaning, too bad he couldn't show either Inuyasha or Kagome.

"I really miss messing with Inuyasha, and even though I can get goodies now, it's not the same. It's better when Kagome gets them for me." Shippo said suddenly missing the good old days.

"Hey Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo looked, and he was surprised to see Inuyasha with Kagome. He heard yesterday from Ayame that Kaede had given up hope on them ever remembering, and yet here they were together. What the heck was going on?

"Inuyasha…Kagome…." Shippo said, and before he knew it, Inuyasha had punched him over the head like he once did in the past.

"Hey! What's the big idea, I'm just a little kid you know." Shippo cried out. He had to admit, Inuyasha punching him over the head brought back good old memories, and the same time painful ones.

"That's what you get, we've been looking for you all morning. Little brat hiding from us I should hit you again." Inuyasha said getting ready to punch him over the head again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, and he stopped his fist inches from hitting Shippo.

"What did I tell you, I can't believe you'd hit Shippo." Kagome said pulling on his ears. Inuyasha winced, but he didn't say anything. It was true on the way over here Kagome warned him that he wasn't to hurt Shippo, and of course he doesn't listen.

"What's going on here? Why are you guys even talking to each other?" Shippo asked confused. Kagome couldn't help giggle letting go of Inuyasha.

"Oh Shippo." Kagome said smiling at him, Shippo was surprised at the soft tone Kagome was giving him. Kagome always smiled at him, but it wasn't the same old Kagome he knew once in the past. But the way she was acting now, it felt like she was back.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"Let me ask you something Shippo, if we ask you what's going on with Miroku, and Sango. Will you tell us?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo looked back forth from Inuyasha and Kagome. Everyone's told him that he shouldn't tell them at all about who they really were, but here they were standing together in front of him. Shippo couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees, suddenly being the same little kid that he once was.

"You guys don't remember, but you guys once fought demons together, and you both saved me from the Thunder brother, avenged my father's death. You guys even met Miroku, and Sango helping them out from Naraku, who was, and may be our enemy still. You guys even liked each other even though Inuyasha was two-timing you Kagome, with Kikyo, but then you guys got married, and I thought of you guys like my parents, and you guys don't even remember!" Shippo cried out as he wiped his eyes. He couldn't believe he just spilled out the whole truth, now he was going to get it. Before he knew it, Kagome wrapped her arms around him, catching him off guard.

"Oh Shippo, you're still the same as ever." Kagome said. Shippo's eyes went wide as he pushed Kagome's shoulders from him, so he could see her face clearly.

"Ka-gome?" Shippo asked. Kagome just smiled at him warmly, and Shippo's eyes began to tear up again, he knew that smile. It was the smile the old Kagome use to give him whenever Inuyasha hurt him, or he could cry out at night for his mother, or father. This was the Kagome he loved, and who cared for him, who raised him as if she was his mother.

"Shippo, I've missed you." Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out hugging Kagome tightly. Kagome laughed softly hugging him back.

"But how? they told me you were lost to us. That you'd never remember us at all, or me." Shippo cried. Kagome softly touched his head, shaking her head.

"Of course I'd remember you, I never forgot you at all Shippo." Kagome said. Shippo looked up to see Inuyasha also smiling at him.

"You remember too?" Shippo asked.

"Feh, of course I do." Inuyasha said bending down looking at Shippo with warm eyes, something Shippo has never seen Inuyasha look at anyone besides Kagome.

"I know it's been hard on you Shippo, you were always with me whenever Kagome left, and you lost me too. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said. Shippo couldn't believe his ears, Inuyasha was apologizing to him, Him of all people. Inuyasha hardly said he was sorry, unless he really meant it, which meant he did.

"Inuyasha, oh I've missed you both so much!" Shippo cried out again hugging both of his friends. After two minutes of crying, and Inuyasha threatening Shippo to stop crying or he was going to hit him again. Shippo stopped, and was all calmed down.

"But I don't get it? How did you guys remember, Kaede told us all that you guys wouldn't at all remember." Shippo said. Kagome, and Inuyasha looked at Shippo suddenly very serious.

"Before we answer your questions Shippo, you gotta tell us. Who was the first person to remember about the past?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo looked at them confused.

"Will it was Kaede. She told us when she was eight she remembered everything." Shippo said. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"That was the age Kaede lost the ability to see in her right eye." Inuyasha said.

"Well that's when she lost it, and she said all her memories came back. When she noticed that one of us gets the symptoms she use to have, she tells us what's happening and not to be scared. We all remembered in middle school. We were kind a surprised that you guys didn't remember at all, but Kaede said not to worry that you guys would. But you never did." Shippo said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was thinking the same thing. Midoriko kept her word, that Inuyasha and Kagome were to never regain their memories, but they did.

"That's why Kaede decided to handcuff us, she believed we didn't regain our memories because we hated each other, and if we ended up liking each other again. The past would just come back to us." Kagome said.

"Something's not right though. Shippo who else doesn't remember the past?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo thought about it for a moment.

"Well just the weak lower demons, and some priestess that didn't even take part with us. Kikyo and Kagura don't remember anything, and of course neither does Naraku." Shippo said. Inuyasha's eyes harden at the sound of Naraku's name.

"I don't understand, Kikyo does remember." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded looking at the sky, where he noticed the branched of the scared tree.

"Kikyo got her memories like everyone else, she must have gotten it early like Kaede, but pretended she didn't remember a thing. And if Naraku still doesn't remember then obvious Kagura wouldn't- being Naraku incarnation." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded agreeing with him.

"Inuyasha, you think Kikyo is going to do something with Naraku, wouldn't that mean…" Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Naraku also got his memories back. That's got to be it, and Kikyo must be playing sides again." Inuyasha said. He didn't know what to think about Kikyo risking her life again so she could defeat Naraku, but he did know if Naraku had regained his memories. Inuyasha and Kagome were going to be the main targets.

"But what does Naraku want?" Shippo asked.

"The Shikon Jewel." Kagome said she looked at Inuyasha with a look that he knew meant they couldn't waste time.

"We have to tell Kaede, we have to tell everyone to be on their guard." Kagome said.

"Naraku has to be stopped. Midoriko even told us we had to stop him, you have to make the correct wish Kagome." Inuyasha said. She nodded.

"Are you sure Naraku remembers. Kaede has had everyone report to her in case he shows signs of remembering, and so far he doesn't." Shippo said.

"Naraku was once a shape-shifter, he could trick anyone- he may have even tricked Kaede." Inuyasha said.

"But Inuyasha, Naraku can't hurt us. He's human." Shippo said. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes went wide.

"But how did the miasma?" Kagome thought out loud. Shippo shrugged.

"When you guys were attacked, Kaede had everyone watch Naraku closely only he didn't do it. At the time of it Naraku was with the Band of seven, and when they all noticed the miasma he was the first to get Kaede. Kagura was also a witness to this." Shippo said. Inuyasha shook his head not understanding anything now.

"Then who the hell created that miasma?" he asked. Shippo shook his head, he didn't know how to answer that. But Shippo couldn't help smile at Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"It's good to have you guys back, but I'm kind a confused. You guys act like you both knew we we're all going to be reincarnated again." Shippo said. Kagome looked down at Shippo, and then Inuyasha. She knew Inuyasha only wanted Shippo to know so he could help them with Naraku, but he was still a kid. Sure in this life he was only two years younger then them, but to her; he was still the young Shippo she raised. Kagome couldn't let Shippo get too involved, they needed more help.

"Shippo, who do you trust in keeping me and Inuyasha remembering a secret?" Kagome asked.

"What! You can't honestly tell me you want someone else to know." Inuyasha shouted. She ignored him, and waited for Shippo's answer. Shippo thought about it for a minute, and then looked at Kagome a bit ashamed.

"Normally I'd say Miroku, and Sango. But I don't like the way they've been treating you, they feel like you guys betrayed them, and feel better if you guys weren't apart in the fight with Naraku." Shippo said. Kagome couldn't stop the pain that filled her heart hearing that Sango felt betrayed.

"But I have to say I trust Kouga, and Ayame. My parents died in this life, and Kouga, and Ayame took me under their wing along with the other wolves. I really trust them." Shippo said. Kagome nodded looking at Inuyasha, who was shaking his head.

"No, hell no. I'm not telling that wolf." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed getting irritated of Inuyasha and his attitude.

"Inuyasha, we can't do this alone. Not if Naraku remembers, and not if Kikyo is already planning something." Kagome said, and she then turned to look at Shippo.

"Do you know where Inuyasha lives?" she asked him. Shippo nodded. Kagome smiled.

"Good, bring Kouga and Ayame with you after school. It's time they know everything too." Kagome said. Inuyasha snorted, in a way Kagome was right they couldn't do this alone, but one thing he did know. Right when he saw that wolf he was going to be the crap out of him. Just thinking about it brought Inuyasha to smile.

"Well then that wolf better get ready for a little reunion." Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head looking at Shippo.

"Same old Inuyasha." she said. Shippo couldn't help smile, he was glad that in the end everything was going to be just like the good old days

* * *

**And their you have it, i decided that Shippo should be the one to know about Inuyasha and Kagome. And i bet everyone is wondering why Shippo? Well, why not him. He's cute, and plays a major role, and well i just felt like Shippo needed to have a chapter all about him! Lol, so now Kouga and Ayame are going to be next i wonder how Inuyasha's going to treat Kouga? I don't know about any of you guys, but i think it might end in them two trying to kill each other, just like the good old days. Don't forget to review!**


	27. Letting the Wolves In

_*Twenty-Seven*-Letting the Wolves In_

Inuyasha tapped his foot on the floor impatient for school to be over, and not only did he wish that time would hurry up, but he missed having Kagome by his side. He knew from the moment they left Kaede's office, that they'd have to go back to their regular classes.

'I didn't even see her at lunch. Why the hell did Kaguya give me detention again? I didn't even fight with Miroku.' Inuyasha thought. He looked at Miroku who was sitting next to him, but wasn't at all talking to him. Even in detention they didn't say a single word, Miroku told him there was no point in talking to each other if all Inuyasha wanted was to talk about something Miroku couldn't talk about at all. Inuyasha glared at Miroku, and when the bell rang he stood up in a flash as he went to go meet Kagome up on the school roof. Before Inuyasha could even run down the hall; he felt an arm grab his shoulder. He half turned and was surprised to see it was Miroku.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha demanded. Miroku gave him a grim looked.

"I just wanted to…well I don't know. I felt like being dramatic." Miroku said with a goofy smile on his face. Inuyasha couldn't stop himself, he punched him over the head.

"Miroku, you bastard." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Miroku smiled a bit, but then he went to looking serious.

"Look, I just wanted to say it's not fair how were all treating you and Kagome. You just don't understand how's it's like for us." Miroku said. Inuyasha didn't know what to say so instead he just looked at Miroku.

"I know you have no clue what I'm talking about, so I'm just going to apologize for acting like a fool. Maybe one day when were done with high school. I'll tell you the entire truth." Miroku said. Inuyasha shook his head waving his hand in the air.

"Forget it, I don't need to know." Inuyasha said. Miroku couldn't help look at him confused, Inuyasha didn't want to know anymore?

"You don't?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's what ever to me now. It still bugs me that you're keeping something from me, but I just figured you were just looking out for me. Right?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku couldn't keep the look of dumbfounded from showing on his face. Inuyasha just smirked.

"Well?" he asked, causing Miroku to shake his head from the shock he just got from hearing Inuyasha talk so much like…the old Inuyasha who cared deeply for his friends safety.

"Yeah you're right." Miroku said in a some what daze. Inuyasha nodded smiling at Miroku.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm meeting with someone." Inuyasha said turning around.

"Hey, Inuyasha who are you meeting?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha turned around a soft smile on his face.

"Someone special." Inuyasha told him, and he left leaving a confused Miroku behind.

'Who could this special person be?' Miroku thought as he left to go find Sango.

Waiting on the roof top Kagome watched as all the kids from school walked away from Shikon High; while she still stayed behind waiting for Inuyasha to come. Kagome sighed as she noticed Miroku, and Sango leaving the school- both were holding hands.

'Sango, are you ever going to forgive me for forgetting?' Kagome thought, but then shook her head. If Sango knew that it was Kagome's decision for everyone to die, and be reincarnated. Sango would never forgive her, Kagome acted selfish for wanting her son to live a life without danger, and in the process; she took away Sango's children from her.

'Sango I hope one day you can forgive me.' Kagome thought sadly, when her thoughts wondered to Inuyasha, she couldn't help wonder what was taking him so long? She closed her eyes as she leaned against the gates, the wind was in her face, and she somehow felt like she was back in the feudal era, and any minute now Inuyasha was going to come for her like he always did. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't at all surprised to see golden eyes staring back at her.

"What took you so long?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha just smiled as he brought his hand to her cheek.

"Distractions, but none of them stopped me from getting to you." he said, and without a second thought Inuyasha kissed Kagome.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered against her mouth, bring her to breath heavily. And then Inuyasha was kissing her again, but this time hard, and with more passion that Kagome has ever gotten from him that she couldn't help but feel excited. Wrapping her arms around his neck Kagome let him kiss her. She couldn't help feel that Inuyasha thought about her all day, just like she thought about him.

"Well this was a surprise." Kagome whispered when they came up for air. Inuyasha chuckled softly touching her hair.

"I thought I was going to go crazy, not seeing you at all." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed as her forehead touched Inuyasha.

"I know what you mean. I think we just got use to us always being together." Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah, but good thing your coming over my house today. Too bad you can't spend the night again. Rin had you all to herself the other day." Inuyasha said.

"Don't tell me you where jealous?" Kagome said laughing. Inuyasha made a face, but didn't at all say anything. Instead he just touched Kagome on her cheek, smelling her sweet lavender scent.

"Of course I was, you showed have been with me." Inuyasha said. Kagome just tightened her grip around Inuyasha's neck, pressing her face into his hair. Inuyasha did the same pressing his nose to her neck. He groaned.

"Being like this, just makes me want to make you my mate." Inuyasha said. Kagome closed her eyes wanting so badly for Inuyasha to do it, to just make her his mate once again. But something stopped her, it was as if another voice in her head was telling her that it wasn't time yet.

'No Kagome, if you mate now- Naraku will know and he will kill you. Don't let your desire's lead you both to your death.' it said. Kagome opened her eyes in a flash, and pushed Inuyasha from her. He looked at her confused, why did she push him from her?

"We have to wait. When everything is over with Naraku we'll be together again." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her confused, why would she want to wait?

"I don't want us to pay the price because of what we want. Let's just wait." Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head kissing Kagome on the cheek.

"I just want to make you happy." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"I am- with you." she said.

Inuyasha just smiled kissing her one more time, and in a flash he had Kagome in his arms as he jumped over buildings, and wires.

"I'll always wait for you Kagome. Always." Inuyasha said. All Kagome did was just smile as she leaned close to Inuyasha's chest.

Kouga couldn't help but look at the huge mansion in front of him, when Shippo told him that Inuyasha wanted him and Ayame over, he couldn't believe it. Why would mutt face want to see him of all people? Kouga knew that in the past, he and the mutt weren't on good terms at all. Kouga wanting Kagome to be his women, and Inuyasha was always interfering in them being close. But that was in the past, after Kouga opened his eyes and saw Ayame as the one for him. He decided Kagome could be with the weak dog breath, and yet here he was again. A hundred years later and he was once again reliving his teenage years with Ayame, and Shippo. The only person who was missing was Kouga's son, Keitaro.

Kouga clenched his fist together, how could he have died, and be reborn without him? Kouga could still remember the night his son was born, and how much he looked like Kouga, except with his mothers eyes. Kouga shook his head, he didn't want to think about his son at the moment. What he had to focus was what Inuyasha wanted from him now.

"Wow, so this is where Inuyasha lives. He really is a prince." Ayame said. Kouga couldn't help snort.

"Hey I was the leader of the wolf pack I was a prince too you know." Kouga said. Shippo shook his head.

"That doesn't count, you didn't even own any lands." Shippo said walking up to the house. Kouga mumbled under his breath, but followed after them. When they reached the door, they were surprised when a maid answered the door.

"Oh you must be Master Inuyasha's guest. He's down at the training grounds at the moment." She said letting them in, when Rin suddenly appeared.

"Hey you guys." she said dismissing the maid letting Kouga, Ayame, and Shippo into the living room. Their mouths opened wide seeing how beautiful, and extremely expensive everything was in the mansion.

"What did she mean by training grounds?" Shippo asked. Rin smiled, she couldn't help notice how taller Shippo was then the last time, but Rin being older then him. She was still taller then the young fox demon.

"Sesshomaru had built a place for him to train himself, he and Inuyasha are down their now." Rin said motioning them to follow her outside. Shippo noticed that Kagome was upstairs, she winked when she caught Shippo's attention. He smiled and followed after the others. Kouga could smell Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha's scent coming from outside, and also…

"Why do I smell Kagome's scent out here?" Kouga asked. Shippo almost froze in place. 'Oh no, Kouga noticed something's up, he's going to know Kagome, and Inuyasha are together now!' Shippo thought panicky. Rin looked down at her shirt, and smiled.

"Opps, when Inuyasha and Kagome were handcuffed I left her borrow some of my clothes." Rin said. Ayame who was standing next to her sniffed her shoulder, and nodded.

"Yeah your right." Ayame said. Rin just smiled as she lead them down to the grounds. When they arrived they saw both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in combat mode, except it was demon style. Sesshomaru had his claws ready as he aimed to strike Inuyasha, but he turned his head before Sesshomaru could slice his dog ears off of him.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Remember little brother we decided that we wouldn't use our little demonic powers. How I wish I could use my poison claws on you." Sesshomaru said with a smirk, causing Inuyasha to glare at him, but before either of them could do anything. Rin came up to Sesshomaru wrapping her arms around him.

"Did you miss me!" She asked. Inuyasha dropped to the ground, why when Rin always showed up it was when he was just about to beat Sesshomaru.

"Rin! We were training over here!" Inuyasha yelled. Rin made a sad face.

"Sesshomaru, he's hurting my feelings." Rin said. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a look of pure death that caused all the blood to disappear from Ayame's, and Shippo's face.

"Feh, sorry." Inuyasha said standing up now, as he silently shivered, he hasn't gotten Sesshomaru to give him that look since the time he made fun of his brother claiming the only reason Rin was staying with them because Sesshomaru was going to make her his bride. Inuyasha shuddered again, but seeing Kouga watching him, he went back to looking the same, with a bit of determination written on his face.

"Nice place mutt." Kouga said looking at the training grounds, and how far Inuyasha's lands went.

"Yeah, better then your place- huh wolf face." Inuyasha said. Kouga made a face at him, but then his eyes looked at Inuyasha closely.

"What's the deal mutt, why did you want us here?" Kouga demanded. Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh, don't flatter yourself I didn't want you here in the first place." Inuyasha said.

"Then I don't understand, who wanted us here?" Ayame asked. Inuyasha stared at all of them, when he noticed her coming their way.

"Why don't you ask her." Inuyasha said. They turned to see Kagome coming their way, she was holding her bow in one hand, and in the other Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. She walked passed them handing Inuyasha his sword.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Ayame asked. She didn't at all notice Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo walking away from them heading back to the mansion.

'I hope nothing bad happens.' Shippo thought leaving them.

"Okay what the hell is going on here, why is Kagome here. I thought you guys couldn't stand each other." Kouga demanded.

"Things change Kouga." Kagome said. Kouga growled at them both; he didn't know what was happening, but he knew one thing, he didn't like it.

"You guys…remember." Ayame said. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha said a word, but they didn't have to say anything. Just the way they stood next to each other said it for them.

"How long?" Kouga asked. From the way Kouga was acting , it seemed he was taking it all in calmly. A bit too calm.

"We just got them back recently." Kagome said. And with out warning Kouga was on them, a huge smile on his face.

"Well it's about time. I told them you guys would have gotten them sooner or later." Kouga said.

Kagome moved from Inuyasha to stand in front of Ayame, even though neither one of them were friends on the past, she still thought of the young wolf as a comrade.

"Then you know we have to defeat Naraku now." Ayame said. Kagome nodded. Ayame smiled looking at Kagome with brand new eyes.

"I bet you think it's strange that we've been reincarnated. We still don't know why though." Ayame said. Kouga laughed.

"Yeah that's true, old Kaede thinks someone must have made a deal with a strong demon to have it done. That's just a dumb idea." Kouga said, but when he noticed that neither Inuyasha and Kagome were laughing; he couldn't help wonder what was wrong.

"You guys can't honestly believe in what Kaede thought." Kouga said.

"We do, but it wasn't a demon who had the power to bring us all back to life, but a powerful priestess." Kagome said. She looked at Ayame guiltily; she didn't at all have the heart to tell Ayame the truth.

"How do you guys know that?" Kouga demanded. He looked from Inuyasha, and Kagome wondering what they weren't telling them.

"Because, we're the ones who made everyone die, and be reborn again." Inuyasha said. Ayame looked at Kagome with wide eyes, she never expected Kagome and Inuyasha to do something that would hurt everyone. Kagome looked at Ayame with pleading eyes.

"You have to understand we did it for the best for everyone." Kagome said seeing Ayame's eyes begin to water.

"The best for everyone? How is it the best for everyone that we all died? Why would you even do something so reckless!" Kouga shouted. Kagome winced, but Inuyasha didn't. He stood his ground."Naraku was coming back, we weren't going to let him come back with the Shikon Jewel. If we didn't do what we did Naraku would have killed us all." Inuyasha said.

"Bullshit! We would have beat him, you didn't have to this, you took my son from me!" Kouga shouted, and in a flash he struck Inuyasha sending him flying in the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha slowly got up, wiping his left cheek.

"I didn't take your son away from you." Inuyasha said. Kouga glared at him, his fists ready to strike again.

"You think you can stand their and tell me you didn't? I don't see my boy running around here do you?" Kouga shouted, charging after Inuyasha, but this time Inuyasha was ready. He leaped in the air blocking everyone of Kouga's attacks. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt Kouga, but if he had to; he would.

"You're son would have died by Naraku's hands." Inuyasha said.

"Kei was strong, he would have fought with us. And you took him from me." he said. Inuyasha's eyes flashed, and with one hit; he punched Kouga sending him to land on the ground. Inuyasha picked him up by his shirt collar. His eyes burning with anger.

"Listen here Kouga, don't tell me I took your son from you." Inuyasha said.

"You did, just because you didn't have any kids didn't mean you had to kill ours!" Kouga shouted. Inuyasha let him go wanting to punch him, but before he could. Kagome beat him by slapping Kouga across the face. Ayame was shocked, that she walked right up to Kouga placing her hand on his shoulder.

"We didn't kill you son Kouga, and don't come and lecture us about it. You think because Inuyasha and I didn't have any children means we wanted to kill yours and Miroku and Sango's?" Kagome demanded.

"Kagome, you never knew what it was like being a mother. You didn't experience giving birth" Ayame said. Kagome's eyes flashed at them both.

"That may be true, but at least I did something neither one of you would dream of doing." Kagome said.

"Oh what's that, killing all your friends only to be reborn decades later." Kouga said.

"No, sacrificing my unborn child to die so it would get a second chance without Naraku in it's life." Kagome shouted, and both Kouga's and Ayame's eyes went wide.

"You are right Ayame. I may not have given birth, but I was still a mother. You were both blessed to have at least see your son grow up. My son didn't even get a chance to experience the world. I did what I could so that he would never meet pure evil like I did." Kagome said. Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's arm, and then looked at Kouga, and Ayame.

"We're sorry that Keitaro had to die, and were also upset that Miroku and Sango's kids all had to die. But we did it all for their sake, and Naraku must be stop now." Inuyasha said. Both Kouga and Ayame looked at each other, and then at their comrades. For years they've been together, and once in the past they were both rivals and at the same time allies.

They couldn't just blame Inuyasha and Kagome for what they did, if Kouga and Ayame were given the same decision they would have done the same.

"Okay…we're sorry. We shouldn't have taken our anger on you." Kouga said. Inuyasha nodded.

"It's okay. I would have done the same if it was reversed. Only I would have punched you harder then you did me. You hit like a wimpy wolf. Oh wait, I forgot you are one." Inuyasha said. Kouga cracked his knuckles, moving his neck to the side.

"Oh, it's on dog breath." Kouga said, and in a flash both of them were both fighting. Kagome smiled softly, and then looked at Ayame.

"Where you really expecting?" Ayame asked. Kagome nodded sadly.

"But it's in the past now, all that matters is to defeat Naraku. So our son's can both live without any fear at all." Kagome said. Ayame nodded sadly as both girls hugged each other tightly. When they heard the fighting coming from behind them.

"Should we stop them now?" Ayame asked. Kagome smiled shaking her head.

"Let's give them ten more minutes." Kagome said as both girls just smiled.

* * *

**Well there you guys have it, sorry it took so long but i wanted this chapter to be PERFECT! And it turned out awesome! Next time they have to figure out how to defeat Naraku, and were the shikon jewel could be. And also how to tell Miroku, and Sango that Inuyasha and Kagome can remember their past. I wonder if Sango and Miroku would be forgiving like Kouga, and Ayame were? Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	28. The Gang's Back Together

_*Twenty-Eight*-The Gang's Back Together_

"That jerk! I'm going to kill him!" Kouga shouted. Ayame put her arm around his shoulder's forcing him to sit back down. Everyone was sitting outside in the gardens, Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha while Rin was sitting on top of Sesshomaru's lap. They all watched as Kouga looked ready to kill someone, and that someone was Naraku. Shippo sat on a rock licking a tasty lollipop that Kagome gave him; he smiled knowing full well that his old Kagome was back.

"But how could Naraku be granted two wishes? That doesn't make sense at all." Ayame said. Kagome shook her head not understanding it at all.

"Naraku said that he had to grant the Shikon jewel's wish, maybe in death the jewel granted Naraku back his life again. So the jewel could be reborn again." Kagome said. Kouga growled raising his hand in the air.

"That damn Naraku ruining our lives again, I'm going to kill him!" Kouga shouted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You didn't get to kill him in the past, and you won't get to kill him now." Inuyasha said. Kouga glared at him, "Shut up mutt, this time why don't you let some of us have a piece of Naraku this time." Kouga said. Inuyasha stood up in a flash looking down at Kouga.

"Listen hear wolf breath, we fight Naraku the same way we did last time. But you weren't apart of the fight. You're revenge was on Kagura." Inuyasha said. Kouga growled hearing the name of the women who once killed his comrades.

"Kagura." Kouga said, "I want her dead too." he said, and then was surprised to see Sesshomaru glared at him.

"You won't kill Kagura, she is free from Naraku's grasp. And you won't take that from her." Sesshomaru said coldly. Kouga's eyes went wide; he admitted he was scared of the way Sesshomaru was looking at him. Kouga just looked away, but Inuyasha couldn't help smirk a bit. It was fun for him to see Kouga be afraid of his brother.

"Sesshomaru is right. Kagura hasn't done anything her and Kanna are both free from Naraku. We can't bring them into this fight." Inuyasha said. Kagome agreed, Kanna, and Souta go to the same school. Now that she see's Kanna she's happy the last time they saw Kanna she sacrificed her own life never knowing why. Naraku manipulated her to kill herself. Kagome stood up looking at everyone. Even though their was small, their was more that needed to know. Naraku had to be stopped…he just had to do.

"Kikyo has already planned something, she's playing both sides which means we have to act now. Naraku might notice this, but if he does. Whatever we do-Kikyo must not die." Kagome said. Inuyasha stared at her with eyes wide, but everyone else nodded.

"Ayame and I will get the other wolves in on it." Kouga said. Shippo smiled waving his hands in the air.

"Oh the Band of Seven will help us, they all want revenge for what Naraku did to me. Their not so bad anymore now." Shippo said. Inuyasha nodded wanting to know why Kagome wanted them to all save Kikyo from Naraku.

"Tomorrow were going to tell Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. I'll try and get Kikyo to come." Kagome said. The other's nodded. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin leading her back inside the house, it was clear he was going to tell Rin that she was not to take part in the fight. Kouga and Inuyasha went off to the side away from the girls, and Shippo.

"Are you bothered about Kagome wanting to protect Kikyo?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome has always been protective of Kikyo, but each time she helps Kikyo. Kagome comes back hurt, and I don't want to ever see Kagome get hurt again." Inuyasha said. Kouga nodded, and without thinking he touched Inuyasha's shoulders catching Inuyasha off guard.

"I'm glad you and Kagome finally remember. It's about time, and if were in your shoes we would have done the same." Kouga said. Inuyasha just looked away from him.

"Feh, don't go soft on me wolf, we still have a battle to do." Inuyasha said. Kouga chuckled as he walked away from Inuyasha leaving him were he stood. Kagome said good-bye to them as she watched them leave, and than turned to look at Inuyasha who's back was turned to her. She didn't know whether to leave him alone with his thoughts or to go talk to him. Kagome sighed and did the only thing she could, she walked straight up to him, and placed her arms around him. She buried her face in his back, and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry." she said. Kagome knew that she made Inuyasha worry for her mentioning that she would do anything to have Kikyo safe from Naraku's grasp. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and just grabbed her hands in his. He didn't say anything, and Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't at all want to talk about Kikyo, or Naraku at all. Today had been a tiring day for both of them, and all Inuyasha wanted to do was just spend the rest of it with Kagome by his side.

"Stay with me." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome closed her eyes as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Always." Kagome said back.

* * *

In the dark Kikyo walked away from the alley, Naraku was gone by now. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She hated the way she had to let Naraku grope her, the only good thing she had was, they always made out in the dark. Kikyo always pictured she was kissing someone else, kissing him. She sighed as she walked down the street; she didn't want to go home to see Kaede's sad face. Kikyo knew she disappointed her younger sister by not remembering the past, and by also being around Naraku, the enemy.

Kikyo remembered right when she met Inuyasha, they were both eight and Kikyo couldn't help notice that he was cute, and also how familiar he looked. And all at once the visions came, and so did the voices. How she died so young taking the Shikon jewel with her, and having the feeling of being betrayed by the one you loved. And then she was reborn again only to have a body made up of clay, and soil. What she lived in the past was pure torture walking around watching Inuyasha protect her reincarnation, and the women who held his heart, and still does.

'Kagome, you were finally able to even become powerful than me.' Kikyo thought. Instead of heading home she walked down to the nearest park crossing the street. She was still amazed at how everything has changed, and at the same time it hasn't. Kikyo has always wondered how Kagome's world would look like, and yet her she was living it herself. The cars driving past her, and the buildings around her. The Feudal Era was gone now. She found herself sitting at a swing, and began swinging back, and forth. Kikyo remembered when she was younger, Kaede and her would always play in the park together, but once Kaede noticed Inuyasha. She became serious and told Kikyo to stay away from him. Kikyo didn't at all understand, but now that she also got her memories she understood. If Inuyasha and her got together it would bring Kikyo's death.

'But we did get together only for him to realize I wasn't the one. Kagome had already taken over his heart, and I was just the substituted.' Kikyo said. She swung back and forth as the sun was slowly setting. When she sensed it, someone was watching her from behind Kikyo didn't stop swinging she already knew who it was. She heard him laugh from behind her, and approached her.

"I see you've finally had time to show yourself." Kikyo said with a slight smile on her face. He moved to stand next to her, as she slowly slowed down.

"I would have showed up earlier, but I saw you where busy with that filth." he said. Kikyo stopped smiling, and he slowly brought his hand to her cheek.

"Don't worry I'm not upset, you're doing it to protect everyone." he said. Kikyo shook her head as her lip trembled a bit.

"I'm doing it for you, you who would have suffered more. I didn't do anything for you in the past, and now I have a chance to help you." Kikyo said as a few tears slipped out. He smiled softly wiping them away with his finger.

"You did do something, you let me live. Now I will help you stop Naraku, and we can finally be together. Like we were always meant to be." he said bending down closer, but Kikyo shook her head.

"No don't, not when I was just with him." Kikyo said. He grabbed her face looking at her in her eyes.

"I don't care because even though you're with him, and you call out for Inuyasha. I am the one who belongs with you, and only me." he said, and without letting her move her head, he kissed her on the lips. Kikyo closed her eyes, and all she could do was wrap her arms around his neck bringing him in closer.

"You're the one I truly want." she whispered back. He smiled back caressing her cheek.

"And so after we kill Naraku, I will be only yours." he whispered, and began kissing her again. Kikyo knew that after everything was finally over, she would get to live an ordinary life as a women, and with the man she truly loved.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Kagome said holding Inuyasha's hand tightly. Inuyasha was also nervous, but he couldn't admit it to Kagome. This was different then telling Kouga and Ayame. Now they were going to tell Miroku and Sango. Plus Kaede, but Inuyasha didn't at all think that she was that important.

"Just don't throw up on me." Inuyasha mumbled as he let go of her hand. Kagome gave him a look but followed him as they entered Shikon High. Kouga, and Ayame had already told a few people that Inuyasha and Kagome remembered. Kagome had called Kikyo earlier asking her if she could somehow find a way for Naraku not to come to school today. Kikyo just laughed at her through the phone.

"Of course I can, beside Naraku wasn't going to come today. He wants me and Kagura over to talk. I'll warn you if he's going to plan something ahead." Kikyo said.

"Okay, thank you." Kagome said. Kikyo laughed softly.

"Don't thank me Kagome. Just stop Naraku." Kikyo said, and she hung up on her. Kagome noticed how there was no one in school at all, her and Inuyasha walked down the quiet halls. Somehow all the wolves ganged up on every demon warning them if they dared show up in show they'd be punished by death. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped when they heard voices coming from down the halls.

"I wonder where everyone is at?"

"Class is about to start, and I haven't seen a single person."

Sango and Miroku turned the corner, and were surprised to see Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what a surprise to see you guys. Have you seen anyone else?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shook his head looking around the hallways.

"Not really I was telling Kagome over here, that we might as well leave if no one else is here." Inuyasha said.

"Out of the question." Kaede said slowly walking down the halls. Inuyasha snorted.

"Figures an old hag like you would tell us not to leave." Inuyasha said. Kaede ignored him.

"My teachers are missing, and now my students. Something strange here is happening." she said.

"Maybe it's Sunday." Inuyasha said with a smirk, Kagome slapped his shoulder rolling her eyes at him, of course it wasn't Sunday he was just saying that to show maybe the teachers got the days confused, and so did the students.

"Preposterous my teachers would never forget to come to school." Kaede said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What ever if no teachers are here, we're leaving." Inuyasha said. Kagome didn't even bother bowing to Kaede she just turned around.

"Wait!" they both stopped, Kagome was surprised to hear it wasn't Kaede's voice that stopped them, but Sango's. Kagome turned around slowly to see Sango watching them both the way she looked at a demon.

"You guys are both acting differently. Neither of you were surprised that no one showed. It's as if you both already knew." she said.

Inuyasha raised his head crossing his arms together smirking at them.

"Maybe we did." he said. That caught them off guard, and what caught them even more was when Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Because were the one's who planned this all." Kagome said. Sango looked from Inuyasha, and Kagome. And she finally understood. Kagome dropped her hand from Inuyasha, and whispered to him only for him to hear.

"Move Inuyasha." she said, and just when she said it Sango came charging after her. Kagome's hands went up as they began glowing a light blue, and she created a barrier. Inuyasha jumped back, and watched as Miroku, and Kaede did the same thing. Only Kagome, and Sango were inside the barrier.

"You remember all this time I've lost hope, and you guys have been playing us!" Sango shouted. Kagome dropped her hands, and just stared at Sango sadly.

"We weren't even suppose to remember, and because of your selfishness not only did me and Inuyasha remember, but so did Naraku." Kagome said. Sango glared at them.

"Lies! We've been watching Naraku closely ever since Kaede could remember. He showed no signs of remembering." Sango shouted.

"But he does, he remembered around the same time Kikyo did." Kagome said. Kaede stepped forward, but then looked like she was about to fall Miroku grabbed her before she did. She couldn't at all believe it, her older sister Kikyo finally remembered.

"I think I knew what really happened Sango, you were so desperate to have me and Inuyasha remember that you didn't even bother making sure that Naraku also gained his memories back. That was sloppy of you." Kagome said. Sango clenched her fist together, and charged after Kagome, but she moved to the side as Sango hit the barrier.

"How dare you tell me that I was sloppy, we wanted you to remember- to stop Naraku!" Sango shouted. Kagome grabbed Sango's uniform slamming her to the side of the lockers.

"Why did you need me and Inuyasha to stop Naraku? You could have easily stopped him yourself Sango! You are the best demon slayer out their, did you forget what Naraku did to you, how he hurt Kohaku? He curse Miroku with a wind tunnel! You didn't need Inuyasha, and me their." Kagome said. Sango eyes began to water, and she knew that Kagome was right.

"We were always together, the six of us. But Shippo isn't even with us, and I believe Kirara doesn't know all the good she did, and then…I lost my children." Sango said. Kagome loosen her grip on Sango, and she fell to the ground.

"Why were we reincarnated again? Why couldn't they be with us, this isn't right!" Sango cried out. Kagome bent down, and looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"It was me. I was the one who had everyone die in the feudal era so we could be reborn again. It was the only way for Naraku not come back and-so my unborn child could live a life without evil in his life." Kagome said. Sango's eyes went wide. Kagome looked down at her lap.

"I know I should feel ashamed that I too acted selfish, but I'm not. I did what was best for everyone, and I'd do it again. I am sorry that you're children had to suffer, but they'll be reborn again. And Naraku will be finally gone." Kagome said looking at Sango now. Sango reached out, and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I would have done the same too." Sango said, and then both girls embraced each other, and the barrier disappeared.

"So ye have remembered all this this." Kaede said. Inuyasha pointed at Kaede.

"What the hell old hag, why are you saying ye all of a sudden!" Inuyahsa demanded. Kaede just smiled softly.

"Ever since I remembered I began talking the way I use to, but Kikyo thought it was weird so I stopped." Kaede said. Inuyahsa just growled.

"You guys are just tricksters." he said. Kagome and Sango stood up.

"What are you talking about, we were tricksters too you know." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled at her as he grabbed her by the hand staring at her with eyes that only showed how much he loved her.

"Yeah I guess we are." he said. Miroku came up beside Sango shaking his head.

"I can't believe it, all along the girl you liked was Kagome after all." he said. Inuyahsa turned to look at him.

"Well who else would it have been, idiot. Kagome's the only one for me." Inuyasha said wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist bringing her in close. She smiled touching his cheek with her hand.

"And Inuyasha's the only one for me." she said. Sango smiled softly taking a hold of Miroku's right hand.

"I guess the gangs all back together again." she said. Miroku nodded as he turned to see Kaede slowly walking back to her office.

"Since no one else is here, ye can take the day off." she said as she disappeared around the corner. The gang just shook their heads as they made their way out of Shikon High, together.

* * *

**YAY! the gangs all back together! Finally! lol, so the next two chapters will reflect on the enemy...Naraku. Everyone is going to see how he got his memories, and how he felt when he was locked inside the shikon jewel, and was granted to live again. So yeah! Please review, oh and i would just like to say that i'm not going to be one of those people who write like the best fanfiction, and then all of a sudden they disappear never ending the story. **

**That just annoys me, because i have read good fanfiction but the authors just never finish it. I on the other hand need to finish a story. once i write somthing it has to be finished. So i may take a while to write the next chapter, but don't worry i'm not going to be one of those people pulling a disappearing act! So make sure to please review!**


	29. Naraku's Twisted Past

_*Twenty-Nine*- Naraku's Twisted Past_

He smiled in the dark, everything was turning out his way for once he couldn't wait for the outcome to finally come in his favor. The look on all there faces, he couldn't wait to see them all. He chuckled thinking about the fool of Inuyasha, in the past he may have defeated him, and Naraku tried to even take Kagome away from him, but that didn't work. No matter, now Naraku would just kill them all. He frowned suddenly wondering if it was even a good idea to have everyone from his past killed? He would rather have them all suffer the same pain he suffered when Inuyasha and Kagome killed him, and left him inside the Shikon jewel. They all believed he was dead inside the Shikon jewel but he wasn't. Because Kagome believed she destroyed the Shikon Jewel, she never imagined that a shard of the jewel would infused with his body causing him to awaken into a dark abyss.

Naraku suffered more than he did when he had to fight with that filth of a half-demon.

"You will pay Inuyasha, you will all pay." Naraku said. When there was a knock at his door, and before he could tell them to leave, the door opened to reveal his twin brother.

"Mother wants to know if your ever coming out?" Onigumo said walking right in crossing to open up the window.

"I hate when you do that." Naraku said as he stayed laying down on his bed. Onigumo just crossed the room taking a seat in a chair across from Naraku.

"Why do you always stay in the dark?" Onigumo asked. Naraku snickered looking up at the ceiling.

"Who knows, maybe because I was once in the dark just like you once were." Naraku said. Onigumo narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why don't you say louder so they could all hear you." Onigumo snapped. Naraku smiled, he loved getting his twin angry.

"Relax dear brother, Kikyo has placed a barrier around our house. No one can see it, and no one can hear us. I also have Kagura making sure that the wind makes them lose a bit of focus." Naraku said. Onigumo didn't say anything at all causing Naraku to look at him. Even if they were both twins, they looked nothing alike at all, while Naraku still had the form of his past, he was still human and couldn't do nothing at all. But Onigumo, he had the appearance he once had before he crippled his legs, and scarred his entire body. Unlike Naraku, Onigumo had cut his dark brown hair to his shoulders, and his pale ghostly blue eyes looked at Naraku now. They may have been born together, but look nothing alike.

"I see you got all your minions back." Onigumo said. Naraku shook his head.

"Not all of them, I wish I could get Kanna back. And above all Kohaku." Naraku said. Onigumo stood up his fists clenched together, but he didn't dare attack. Naraku smiled.

"You need to calm down Onigumo, you're powers might go off. Like they did back at the school." Naraku said. Onigumo turned away, and clenched his fists together, he remembered going to visit Naraku at the school, when he saw them. Inuyasha and Kagome together. He couldn't believe it, they were under the scared tree, and they were both together. He was about to leave before they could spot him, when he had another of his attacks, and that's when the miasma appeared. Somehow he managed to get away without being seen at all. Kagura found him, and went to get Naraku.

"I despise this, you were suppose to be born the half demon, not me! Why are you human Naraku!" Onigumo demanded. Naraku shrugged as he sat up from the bed.

"Would you like me to ask Kikyo to help you?" Naraku asked. Onigumo looked at him with suspicious.

"Your going to let me see her? Aren't you scared that I might fall for her again?" Onigumo asked. Naraku waved his hand at him as he laid back down on the bed.

"Does it matter, maybe a little romance between you guys will make you want to have revenge on Inuyasha for separating you too, and maybe Kagome for looking so much like Kikyo." Naraku said.

"Shut up, you disgust me." Onigumo said.

"I feel the same, I would rather have you stuck in my body than to have you look at me with those eyes." Naraku said. Onigumo stood up shaking his head.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Onigumo said, and Naraku finally smiled at him.

"You should have, but if you did we wouldn't be having our revenge." Naraku said.

"And we'll have it soon." Onigumo said as he went and closed the curtains.

"Sooner then you think." Naraku said as Onigumo left him in the dark. Naraku closed his eyes, and everything about that horrible past into that dark abyss came back to him. Even in his dreams the days of his final moments still haunted him.

_Flashback_

_Darkness, an empty abyss that spread throughout the jewel. Naraku floated in the darkness his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe that they managed to destroy the jewel; he believed that Kagome would fall into her fears, and wish her way home, but be tricked to stay in the jewel fighting him forever, but it didn't happen. She waited for that fool of Inuyasha to come and rescue her, and together they got rid of the jewel. Kagome, she truly was Kikyo's spitting image. How he wished he could have killed Kagome the way he killed Kikyo. Now he was alone, and above all he had no body what's so ever. His head floated in the dark abyss, not only was Kagome gone, but so was Midoriko. Somehow Naraku was almost purified, but apart of Shikon jewel landed at the top of his forehead before he could get purified for good, and was somehow still alive. But Naraku had no powers what-so-ever. He couldn't find a way to get out of this one at all, and not only that but the Shikon fragment that was pinned to his head was suddenly pulsing. Naraku ignored it as he looked around at the dark abyss, near the distance he could see it-images of the feudal era. He had no clue why he could see the feudal era, and than he realized it was because of the fragment imbedded in his head. It was letting him see that after all he did, every person who's life he tried to destroy was now happy without him. Except for Inuyasha. Naraku snickered seeing how the monk, and slayer had finally wed while Inuyasha still mourns the loss of Kagome, who by now was in her time. Naraku chuckled at least something good finally happened. Naraku floated in the darkness not knowing how much time had passed, when the fragment pulsed again, and Naraku watched the image. From what he could tell three years have passed, and the demon slayer had given the monk a son along with two girls. And soon it changed to Inuyasha staring at the stars thinking about her. Naraku smirked until it showed morning, and what he saw next he couldn't at all believe. Kagome had come back from the well to be with Inuyasha._

'_How!' Naraku thought as he watched the two hold each other as if any minute now the ground would open around them. The fragment pulsed again, and it finally spoke._

'_How you ask Naraku? Kagome is the new Midoriko now. She destroyed me, and has chosen a half-demon she is now stronger then Kikyo.' the shard said. Naraku glanced at the image in anger. It wasn't at all fair here he was alive, and in a state were he would never leave, and after all he did to separate them Inuyasha and Kagome were finally together. He couldn't help it he screamed out in the abyss._

'_No! I can not be dead while their together I would rather die a thousand times than to have them together again!' Naraku thought angrily, and the fragment stopped pulsing leaving Naraku alone for a very long time. Naraku didn't know how much time has passed, but the next time the fragment pulsed it was to find out that eight years have passed. He learned that Sesshomaru had finally mated that girl companion of his. Naraku laughed out seeing that Sesshomaru lost his mate, and child all at once. Good, he deserved it for mating a child. Naraku was tired of staring out at the perfect life that his enemies were having. How he wished he could be reborn again so he could see his enemies and ruin their lives all over again._

'_Do you want to? Live again.' the fragment asked. Naraku snorted._

'_Of course, but I know it's impossible. There is only one of you, and I no longer have a body.' Naraku said. The fragment stayed quiet, and than spoke again._

'_Then you will be born stronger then ever.' it said, and with that for the first time Naraku saw light. It came in different directions, and he realized the fragment not only was it no longer in him, and he was still alive. It was also calling it's lost pieces, bringing it back from the grave. _

'_I will be whole, and soon you will have your revenge. We both will.' it said. Naraku smiled as he felt his body grow. Now nothing could stop him!_

'_But I will.' a voice rang out in the dark abyss, and then a blue light appeared. Naraku raised his hand, and that's when she appeared a few feet from him. Midoriko._

'_The dead priestess.' Naraku said. Midoriko pointed to the jewel and then it disappeared, and then reappeared in her hand._

'_Did you think I wouldn't notice, the jewel was reborn from my soul. It is apart of me, and I won't let you use it again. You who tainted it with your evil.' Midoriko said._

'_The jewel is the one who is merely granting my wish. I want to live and have my revenge on those fools.' Naraku said looking at the image now. Inuyasha had just learned he was going to be a father, and was no embracing Kagome touching her flat stomach his hand. Naraku looked at them in disgust._

'_I won't let you Naraku, the jewel will be reborn, and so will you. But I won't let you take over the feudal era as your domain.' Midoriko said, and with that she left the darkness taking the jewel with her. _

_Naraku was still in the dark, but the image of the feudal era was still with him, and he saw Midoriko gathering up all of his enemies, the wolves, villagers, and lastly Inuyasha and Kagome. He watched, and heard everything Midoriko told him, even if she was trying to prevent him to cause his enemies harm, he would still be reborn. He laughed when he learned Kagome's unborn child would have to die, he was satisfied to learn the half-breed's child wouldn't be born._

'_S__o in a hundred years I will be reborn again. Then I will be ready, and Inuyasha I will finally end you.' Naraku thought and as he watched Kagome, and Inuyasha slowly die, he too felt his body slowly being to fail him. He knew this was the work of Midoriko but no matter. When he was once again reborn, he would find her soul, and destroy it._

_Hundred years later_

_He moved inside, but somehow found it cramped. He knew that he was inside the womb of the poor soul that would give birth to evil, but why was it cramped inside? His small eyes still could not open, but he sensed he wasn't at all alone. Someone else was with him, and he couldn't help wonder who? For nine months he waited until the time finally came, but the other person with him wanted out first, and so he let him. And soon after he was out screaming out into the world of his new arrival._

"_Their so beautiful, who knew we would be blessed with two heirs." a man's deep voice rang out. He squirmed not liking the man at all._

"_Yes, what shall we name them?" a women said, and for some reason he felt safe around her, and he didn't like it. Who could this creature be that caused him to feel…loved?_

"_You decide, you have given me two son's." the man said. The women smiled as she ran her soft delicate hands on the soft cheek of the brown haired baby kissing his little head. _

"_He will be Onigumo, and he will be like his mother." she said, her voice meant to tease her husband. She then ran her hand on her other son, touching his rough black hair as she kissed his lips._

"_And you will be Naraku, you will be like your father." she said, and the baby Naraku, and Onigumo both cried out at the same time. For years the brother's grew up together always together-never apart._

_Until one day when they were at the park they both noticed a little girl their age, with an older women who had an eye patch on one of her eyes. For some reason both brother's thought the young girl looked familiar. Naraku clung to his mother's skirt not wanting to near the girl, but Onigumo did as his mother talked to the young lady._

"_Hi, I'm Onigumo, that's my twin brother Naraku." he told the girl as Naraku finally stood behind him. The girl looked at him, with her deep almond eyes._

"_You don't look alike." she said. Onigumo smiled._

"_But we're alike, right Naraku?" Onigumo said. Naraku nodded wondering why this girl looked familiar, and why did he want to deeply cause her pain?_

"_My names Kikyo." the girl said, and Onigumo looked at her with different eyes… he was now looking at the young girl as if she was once the person who he completely desired._

_Naraku on the other hand looked around the park when he noticed him. A young silver hair boy with dog ears on his head._

"_Who's that?' Naraku asked. Kikyo turned to see the young half demon, and she frowned slightly._

"_That's Inuyasha." she said._

"_Do you know him?" Onigumo asked. Kikyo shrugged._

"_I've seen him in the park sometimes." was all she said, but Naraku wasn't listening anymore. He was looking at the half breed who was playing with another silver haired boy._

"_And who's that with him?" Onigumo asked noticing the other silver haired boy._

"_That's his brother. I think his name is-"_

"_Sesshomaru." Naraku said. Onigumo looked at his twin, who was staring at Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Kikyo looked at Naraku, and then suddenly narrowed her eyes at him. Without a word Naraku smirked at Kikyo, and then touched her cheek._

"_Do not fear I won't hurt you." he whispered to her. Kikyo didn't say anything instead she looked at Onigumo, and then went back to her sister's side._

"_Naraku…" Onigumo began, and Naraku nodded._

"_Yes dear brother, I heard the voices." was all he said. For the next couple of years both brother's would hear the voices, and have the vision's. And their memories of their past would be complete. When they turned twelve Onigumo had already succeeded to the top of his class, and his father was now teaching him the ropes of the company. _

_But Onigumo was also hiding something from his parents._

"_I can't believe this happened, how could have it happened? It was you who had this curse not me." Onigumo ranted. Naraku merely shrugged._

"_That priestess must have had something to do with it. Midoriko knew I would have been reborn with my demonic aura. She had it that you be the half demon, and me the human. How amusing." Naraku said. Onigumo glared at him._

" _I don't find it at all amusing." Onigumo said. Naraku just smiled at his dear brother._

"_You are finally useful to me brother, today I separated Inuyasha from Kagome. It was wonderful that you heard the conversation taking play between them, what with you're demonic powers that you despise." Naraku said. Onigumo just glared at him._

"_How were you able to spread that rumor so fast?" Onigumo asked. Naraku just smirked._

"_Our little friend Kikyo spread it to the two main girls who made sure Kagome heard it. And the guys…well let's just say that it was easy manipulating my own voice to sound like two strangers." Naraku said. Onigumo shook his head._

"_Don't despise me Onigumo, I'm doing this for us. Inuyasha destroyed me, and since I have Kikyo on my side again. She will also pay for breaking you." Naraku said. _

"_So you're using her." Onigumo said. Naraku smirked._

"_Why of course I am. When the time comes I will have no use for her, she is only a ploy because she hurt you in the past. I don't want you near her; she might awaken past feelings." Naraku said. Onigumo looked away from Naraku._

"_It doesn't matter, Father is sending me to a private school. When I turn fifthteen he wants me to work with him in the company." Onigumo said. Naraku snickered._

"_Congratulations than." he said. Onigumo turned to glare at him._

"_Are you feeling envious of me?" he asked. Naraku shook his head._

"_No, but I'm glad Father chose you and not me. I guess you did have a purpose of being reborn again Onigumo. To help me with my plan for our revenge." Naraku said. Onigumo didn't say anything as he left his brother's room. Naraku laid down on his bed, as he was consumed in the darkness. Soon, very soon he will destroy everyone. Kikyo being the first, and slowly Inuyasha, and Kagome second. Along with their comrades, and last but not least. Naraku himself would finally get rid of Onigumo, the perfect son, and Naraku's worst enemy._

Naraku awakens from his thoughts, only to realize that he needs another plan. If Inuyasha and Kagome were to defeat him again. He would not have another chance to come back…unless. Naraku stood up as he went to his desk, and began to write. A few hours later he got his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Meet me tomorrow at my father's hotel. I will be in suite 245. And please don't disappoint me." he said, and hung up. He smiled to himself as he wrapped the sheets of papers into a bundle.

'Soon, very soon.' he thought to himself never seeing his very own shadow watching him from the cracks.

* * *

**And their you all have it, the thoughts, and horrible past Naraku had to live through. As you can see before he regained his memories Naraku wasn't such a bad guy. you can say he would have been raised a mommy's boy. but sadly seeing Kikyo, and two silver haired boys brought evil Naraku to come back. Thanks to all the positive reviews i got i decided to update faster then i normal do. Keep it up, and you'll get the next chapter soon! So don't forget to REVIEW!**


	30. A plan in defeating Evil

**Okay i know i took forever with updating. Sorry! first i got tired of carrying my laptop, and then second i can never find a computer available at skool to type this up. so i just decided to carry a notebook, and write the final chapters of this story. that way i can just type it up, and fix any problems with it. **

**So in this chapter i added a few new group members to the Inu gang, and also warning all of you now...the end is coming. For those who don't understand the story is almost over. **

** i hope you guys enjoy the chapter! and also i have a twist to add when i update the last chapter. which will be like another five or six more chapters, so enjoy!**

_*Thirty*- A plan in defeating Evil_

"So you're telling me that after who knows how long. None of you guys have had a plan in defeating Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. Every single one of his friends shook their heads, and Inuyasha punched Kouga, and Miroku on there heads.

"You idiots! Can't you do anything right at all!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone was sitting around in the training grounds behind Inuyasha's house. Kouga stood up and pointed a finger at Inuyasha, and than at Kagome.

"Well sorry, but while you two were off not remembering. We were to busy trying to get you two together!" Kouga shouted.

"We never asked for your help. You should have be more preoccupied with the enemy, then with us. Now Naraku remembers everything, who do you think has the advantage in killing us now?" Inuyasha shouted. Kouga didn't say anything, and neither did Miroku as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"I still don't understand why you only hit us." he said. Inuyasha growled at him, and then pointed to Sango, and Ayame.

"Like I'm going to hit girls, you idiot." Inuyasha said going to Kagome's side. She smiled softly at him, but he pretended not to notice. They were both back to the old days, but now Kagome did know that she held Inuyasha's heart.

"So dog breath- do you have any ideas how to defeat the enemy?" Kouga asked, Inuyasha crosses his arms together.

"Actually. I do." he said. Everyone stared at him surprised-even Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha had a plan, but than she wondered. Did he really have a plan?

"No you don't you've been in a brainless coma!" Kouga shouted. Kagome gave him a look.

"Was I in that brainless coma?" she asked. Kouga gulped; he didn't like the way she was staring at him. Usually she looked at Inuyasha with that look to kill.

"What's the plan you have, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She was slightly wondering how Inuyasha could come up with a plan, and not even tell her about it.

"Some of you might not like it." he mumbled. The others waited to hear, but Inuyasha wasn't in a hurry to explain either. Instead he looked around the group and asked them a question that confused them.

"Have you guys seen Shippo?" he said instead. Everyone looked around, and noticed the young fox demon wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's foxfur?" Kouga said, and a few seconds later a foxfire ball smacked him right in the head.

"I may be a fox, but don't call me foxfur…wolf fur." Shippo said. Kouga growled while the others laughed.

"Why are you laughing mutt! Don't forget you're dog fur!" Kouga shouted. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both glared at him, and Kouga decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Did you bring them Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo scratched his head looking a bit bashful.

"Well, I only got three of them to show up." Shippo said. Before Inuyasha could ask which three, one of them came running down the hill, and before he knew it- he was in a chokehold.

"Oh Inuyasha, how I've missed having you in my arms again." a voice that sounded too much too much like a females, but had a hint of a man's deep voice in the vocals.

"Yeah, and I missed shredding you to pieces." Inuyasha said as he swung his claws almost cutting of his attackers head off, but missed.

"Naughty Inuyasha, do you want to play so badly?" he said with a smile on his face. Before Inuyasha could attack him, and kill him on the spot, someone stepped in between them.

"Jakotsu, that's enough." he said. Jakotsu gave him a pouted look.

"But Banko! I was having so much fun." Jakotsu said as he ran his tongue all around his lips, staring at Inuyasha as if he wanted to eat him up alive- like what a snake would do. Inuyasha shivered but he stood his ground.

"I didn't think you'd show up." Inuyasha said. Bankotsu hid his hands inside of his pants. He was wearing the school uniform still- just like the others. His blazer jacket opened. Bankotsu still looked the same as he did back then. His long black hair was pulled back in a braid that went down his back. His dark eyes looked at Inuyasha with a small glint of amusement. Jakotsu came up beside him waving at them all, he didn't have the jacket blazer at all or the tie at all. The only difference about Jakotsu was the markings on his face weren't there at all. He looked more human then the rest of them.

"Well when the little fox demon told us you've returned to your old self. I had to see for myself if it was true." Bankotsu said.

Inuyasha stood behind Kagome when she noticed the third person standing off to the side. She let out a gasp when she noticed Mukotsu, the small man who poisoned Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to their deaths.

He chuckled softly, but didn't say anything about killing the humans back in the feudal era.

"Where are you're other members?" Inuyasha asked. Bankotsu's face suddenly went grim.

"Sorry, but they can't remember." Bankotsu said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"You me won't. Don't you." Kagome said. Bankotsu looked at her- a smile trailing on his lips now.

"Aren't you smart priestess." he said. Kagome didn't say anything instead she silently gripped the back of Inuyasha's shirt.

"My other comrades haven't gotten their memories, and I don't want them to." Bankotsu said.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because of their sin's." Kagome answered. Jakotsu laughed.

"Kagome, wise as ever." he said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him, pulling Kagome closer behind his back.

"Yes, so many of my comrades where betrayed by one another. I'd rather have them alive then to face with there own demons." Bankotsu said. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, but nodded.

"I guess we don't need you in helping defeating Naraku." Inuyasha said. Bankotsu's eyes flashed.

"You're wrong. You need us more than ever. We still want our revenge." he said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Does that mean we'll be working with Inuyasha?" Jakotsu said with such excitement that he wanted to throw his arms around Inuyasha, but Kagome stepped around him, and blocked Jakotsu with a barrier.

"New rule, no one touches Inuyasha." she said. Jakotsu smirked.

"My someone's become protective over you, Inuyasha." he said. Inuyasha just placed his arm around Kagome, and the barrier went down. Bankotsu placed his hand on Jakotsu's shoulder.

"Now is not the time to be fooling around." he said. For the first time in arriving Jakotsu looked serious.

"Naraku must die, a painful death like we did." Jakotsu said. Everyone went silent for a moment re-living all the pain that they went through because of Naraku.

"What's the plan Inuyasha?' Kouga asked him. Inuyasha looked around to the group around him. To Kouga, and Ayame who played no part in Naraku in anyway at all towards the end. Yet, they were still there to help them in defeating the enemy. His eyes traveled to the only three members of the Band of Seven, who were being loyal to their comrades; none of them wanted them to suffer being in Naraku's grasp again. Then he turned to his comrades to Sesshomaru-his older brother. Once upon a time all they did was try and kill each other, but now they were closer then ever. Sesshomaru had Rin, and Miroku and Sango had each other after everything they've been through. Miroku no longer had the cursed wind tunnel in his right hand, he was free of being consumed by the dark hole, and in this life Sango still had her demon slayers. Her Father was still alive, and Kohaku had no memory what so ever of ever committing the fatal sin.

Inuyasha than looked at Kagome; she had so many chances to run from it all. To disappear back to her own time and forget about them-forget him. But she didn't at all, instead she stayed to help them; countless times she risked her life, and yet here she was, never leaving his side at all. Kagome smiled softly at him as he reached out, and took a hold of his hand in her's. What ever Inuyasha decided on doing she would stay by his side, no matter what. He tightened his hold on her hand, and faced the others.

"In three days is the anniversary of Naraku's death, He's going to strike us, and where going to be prepared for it." Inuyasha said. Everyone looked at him shocked not believing what they were hearing.

None of them could imagine that in just three days, Naraku would be dead once again, the same day he died not so long ago.

"And just how are we going to do that. Won't Naraku just plan to kill us earlier?" Jakotsu asked. This time Sesshomaru was the one who spoke.

"No, Naraku has been planning this; to kill all of us all together. We'll both be planning the same, but only one of us will survive." he said.

"And that'll be me. Miroku, and Kagome will place a barrier over Shikon High. Kaede will take those who haven't remembered outside. The only one's inside will be us, Kikyo, Naraku, and his partner. Either Kagura, or someone we haven't met yet." Inuyasha said.

Bankotsu nodded, "So we kill who ever is in league with Naraku." he said. Inuyasha nodded.

"But not Kikyo, she's not apart of Naraku anymore.' Kagome said. Bankotsu actually smiled at her.

"Now you're protecting the priestess, how the tables have turned." Bankotsu said. Kagome just glared at him.

"Fine we won't harm the priestess, we owe her anyways. She was with Suikotsu in his final moments." Bankotsu said, and in the way he spoke. Kagome couldn't help notice that for once he actually looked human, not a killing machine.

"Inuyasha. Know now that for today and until we defeat Naraku-we are allies. But after that we go our separate ways." Bankotsu said. Inuyasha didn't say anything instead he just nodded his head.

"See you later." Bankotsu said as he and Mukotsu turned to leave. Jakotsu still stood where he was, staring at Kagome.

"You're lucky priestess that you have the delicious half-demon once again." he said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes wrapping Kagome in his arms.

"She always will." Inuyasha said, Jakotsu smiled.

"So it seems." he said.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu called. In a flash Jakotsu transformed himself back to the playful image he portrayed.

"Coming Banko!" Jakotsu said as he waved at them, and ran to join the only two comrades that he had who remembered about the horrible defeat that they went through in their final moments. Kouga shivered when they disappeared from their view.

"That damn Jakotsu, why does he still creep me out?" he said to himself.

"Inuyasha, you sent Shippo to get the Band of Seven, why?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked at were Bankotsu stood were they both stared at each other. Coming up with an agreement.

"Bankotsu knew in the end that Naraku was just using him. If Naraku hadn't killed him, Bankotsu would have killed Naraku." Inuyasha said. Everyone was confused at what Inuyasha said. Didn't Inuyasha kill Bankotsu himself?

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and knew the truth. That right when they fought Inuyasha sent the Backlash wave at Bankotsu and his demonic sword Banryu. In the end Bankotsu wasn't dead, but Naraku took him into his clutches, and he died. Inuyasha just held Kagome closer in his arms. They where going to stop Naraku once and for all. Naraku's enemies were going to destroy him once again.

She didn't know what she was doing standing outside. She sighed this was the only way for her to finally get rid of that monster. So she knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal his face staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you forgot me." he said letting her in as she walked past him.

"How can I forget you, you're always on my mind." she said. He laughed as he closed the door, and she felt herself wonder what he wanted her to do next.

"Inuyasha has finally gained up to me. Their going to kill me in three days. I will die on the same day like I did before." he said. She didn't say anything, instead she waited for him to tell her what she was doing there in the first place.

"But I have one last ploy that will destroy Inuyasha, and Kagome. And you're going to help me." he said. She couldn't help smile. Soon it will all be over.

* * *

**Hmm looks like Naraku also has a plan of his own i wonder what it is...oh wait i do know what it is! lol. so i'll try and update sooner then i normally do like i said i'm writing it all down so that way i can work on it when i'm at skool. better for me to do something in class besides listen on to teachers ramble about stuff i might never use. So please be patient with me, and hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	31. Last Moment Together

_*Thirty-One*-Last Moment Together_

Kagome packed the small suitcase she was going to take to Inuyasha's home. She finally told her Mom that she remembered everything from the feudal era. Her Mom told Kagome that she had no problem if Kagome ever went to go stay the night at Inuyasha's for a couple of days.

"You're both grown adults, and I know that in the past you were married." her Mom told her, and here she was waiting for Sango to take her to Inuyasha's. Kagome couldn't help look around her room; even though she was once again reborn she couldn't believe how similar everything still looked. The pink walls, her desk next to the window. Nothing changed at all, but of course she wasn't the same Kagome. She was no longer the fifthteen year old girl who was swept off her feet-by a demon into another world of demons.

"Sis! Sango's here." Souta yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Kagome called out. She wondered if she'd ever come back to her room again? She knew that once she stepped out of the house she'd never want to leave Inuyasha's side again. She grabbed her suitcase and closed her bedroom door shut; never looking back to remember the girl she once was.

"Hey Kohaku." Kagome said. Kohaku waved as he followed Souta down the hall into the sitting area. The two of them immediately began playing video games. Kagome couldn't help look at Kohaku closely-he was now living the normal life that he should have always lived.

"He still doesn't remember." Sango said coming up beside her. She too looked at Kohaku with a small hint of sadness in her eyes.

"That's good." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"But he's getting the visions. Today he found his old scythe. He said he saw himself practicing. He said I was in it, and he told me he asked if demons spit poison out of their mouths." Sango said. Kagome didn't know what to say, but they both knew; soon Kohaku would remember killing his father, and comrades, and later being manipulated by Naraku to kill more innocents.

"I'll be back in an hour Kohaku." Sango told him, he just nodded as he continued playing the game. Both girls walked down the shrine steps.

"Sango. He's not alone anymore, and soon Naraku won't be anywhere near him." Kagome told her, letting Sango know that Kohaku won't feel like killing himself knowing now that Naraku will never touch him ever again. Sango nodded.

"Thanks Kagome, I'm sorry I neglected you being my friend. I just wanted you to remember again. To be my best friend again." she said. Kagome rolled her eyes, pulling Sango into a hug.

"I've always been you're best friend. With or without my memories of the past." Kagome said. Sango couldn't help but feel tears in her eyes as she hugged Kagome tightly. Soon they were driving down the street both reliving the time they'd take Kirara out at night so the girls could talk privately, but instead of having a flying two-tail. They had a car.

"Kagome. Can I ask you something personal?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled. "Of course. We no longer have secrets between each other." she said. Sango nodded as she stopped at a light.

"Have you and Inuyasha mated again?" Sango asked. Normally the question would have made Kagome blush, but that was the young Kagome. No, now she was the mature-reincarnation of her younger-self.

"No. To tell you the truth we we're going to, but something told me that it wasn't the time." she said. Sango nodded as she turned back to looking at the road.

"But is it time now?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her friend, and then towards her hands.

"I…don't really know what with Naraku and Kikyo." Kagome said. Sango didn't say anything leaving Kagome to her thoughts. Could she mate Inuyasha now? Or did she have to wait until Naraku was finally gone from their lives...

'No, Kagome. Listen to your heart.' the same voice from before told her.

'Why are you helping me?' Kagome thought.

'Because we are the same.' and the voice was gone. Kagome was queit until she noticed they were halfway up the mansion road.

"Sango. If you had to decide would you want to have you're twin daughters to be born now, or after Naraku's death?' Kagome asked. Sango stopped the car before reaching the mansion doors.

"I want to. I miss my girls, but I want them to be born after Naraku's death." Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"See you tomorrow." Kagome said as she stepped out the car, and walked up to the mansion.

As she walked halfway up, she couldn't help notice the dark sky above her, the stars were out-shining brightly above the sky.

"Took you long enough." Kagome noticed Inuyasha sitting in a tree close to the entrance of the doors.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked him. He jumped off the tree landing in front of her.

"I'd rather be out here, than in there." he said as he wrinkled his nose. Kagome looked at him confused as he led her around the house to the back door. He gave her suitcase to a maid instructing her to just place it in his room. Before they left outside, Kagome could hear the shrieks coming from upstairs and the maids blushing furiously. Inuyasha led Kagome out to the gardens.

"Finally, silence." Inuyasha said. Kagome couldn't help, but giggle.

"Oh come on. Aren't you at least happy that their together?" she asked him. He looked away, glad that she couldn't see the blush forming on his face.

"Of course I am. But I still live there too." he said. Kagome smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha led them down to the other side of the garden were she noticed that they had a maze.

"You're place is too big." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked, and led her inside the maze.

"How about I give you a tour." he said. Kagome shook her head, but didn't say anything else.

"It was actually my father who had the maze built. He and my Mother use to play in here. She'd hide from him, but he'd always find her." he said softly. Kagome couldn't help imagine that this place was a beautiful memory of Inuyasha's parents.

"How about we play the same game then." Kagome said. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"I'll just find you." he said. Kagome gave him a mystified look as she stepped away from him, and began walking backwards.

"Don't be so sure." she said, and before he could object Kagome took off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned to follow her, and was surprised to see she wasn't there. He shook his head, he might as well play and took a sniff in the air to trace her scent, and was surprised to find that he couldn't smell her anywhere.

"What the hell? Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He heard Kagome's laughter out in the distance.

"This is a game Inuyasha. No cheating." she said. From the way she spoke, he could tell she was further into the maze then he was. Inuyasha growled out in annoyance, and started running around the maze. Each time he came to a dead end, he wanted to shred the maze up, but didn't dare. This was the only place that he ever remembered his parents ever being together-both sharing their love in the maze. He stopped when he realized that now Kagome was on the other side of the maze away from where he was. Inuyasha stopped moving and stood still. Kagome was masking her scent, and she moved silently that he couldn't hear her, but he knew one thing that Kagome didn't know about. Inuyasha stood still as he waited, and he slowly felt it. His demonic vortex; Kagome may not have a demonic vortex, but Inuyasha did, and his scent was all over Kagome. He closed his eyes, and let the pull of his vortex find Kagome and he did. She was in the center of the maze. He took off running towards the center; following the flow of his vortex. When he saw her. Kagome sitting at the fountain made up of soul collectors where both a statue of his parents stood- his Father had built it for his Mother.

It was silver, but the edge where Kagome was sitting at was made up of stone. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha.

"Took you long enough." she said quoting him when he told her the same thing earlier.

"Feh." was all Inuyasha said, but he smiled sitting next to her. They both just sat there, they're hands clasped together.

"Inuyasha. I think it's time." Kagome said softly. He looked at her confused wondering what she was talking about. When he understood.

"Kagome." he said, but she shook her head.

"In just a few hours we're going to be fighting Naraku. Who knows what's going to happen. I rather know that we're connected, and Naraku can no longer separate us." she said. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, so instead he kissed Kagome and knew that he couldn't fight Naraku without knowing Kagome was his once again.

"I don't know if I'll be able to control myself." he said softly Kagome smiled softly taking a hold of his hands.

"You didn't lose control last time Inuyasha. I helped you." she said. Inuyasha still couldn't help, but feel uneasy about it, but this was Kagome-he would never hurt her. He let his demonic aura take a hold of Kagome's scent, and before he knew it Inuyasha's claws suddenly grew. Gripping Kagome's arms tightly in his hold. Inuyasha's fangs grew slightly, and he knew already that his golden orbs were replaced by dark blood with turquoise orbs in the center. He was losing himself into the scent of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome whispered before he could tear her neck out. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing, and looked back at Kagome. She smiled softly raising her hands as she trailed her fingers on top of Inuyasha's purple strips that showed he was a demon. And she watched as his eyes turned back to their golden self once again. He was in control now, and it was because of her.

He kissed her softly again, and then his lips began to trail down her jaw to the center core of her neck. Normally under the circumstances they'd be making love when it came to mating, but being an emergency. They were just going to hold each other all night, and so Inuyasha bit her neck taking a couple of amounts into her blood. Kagome winced as the fangs sink into her skin, but she relaxed after a few seconds. When Inuyasha pulled back a small trail of blood ran down the corner of his lips. Kagome touched it with her finger, and without thinking it through she licked her blood from Inuyasha's lip, kissing him all together. Inuyasha cut his tongue on the tip of his fang, and soon they were both tasting his blood in each others mouth. Inuyasha could suddenly feel it, Kagome's scent now emerged with his. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's blood in her veins once again, her miko's powers were fighting the demonic blood, but failed completely. She was once again his, and no one could stop them from being together now, and forever.

Inuyasha just held Kagome right there and then, once the shock wore off from their bodies they would head back and be wrapped around in each other's embrace until morning, but until then. Inuyasha just wanted to hold her, and Kagome just wanted to be close to him. None of them knowing they were being watched from the beyond the trees.

She didn't know what to say; so instead she watched them. A silent tear trailing down her cheek. He softly wiped it with his finger, caressing her cheek in the process.

"Do you wish it was you?" he asked. She shook her head no longer wanting to watch the man she once love be with her own reincarnation.

"I could never do what she did. I would have been afraid of him." she said finally admitting the truth to herself. That she never could have accepted Inuyasha as a half-demon, if he became human like they first planned; than she would have been the one with him, but now she wasn't.

He nodded pulling her into his arms, and she let him.

"Are you angry?" she asked. He shook his head lifting her face to look at him.

"Why would I? You're with me...not him." he said.

"And always will be." she whispered.

They left the young mated couple alone now, because they too had a battle heading their way, and just like Inuyasha and Kagome. They wanted nothing more than to just hold each other, and feel there own presence.

* * *

**And there you all have it, they have mated...FINALLY! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, because the next one is the two or three part chapters of the once again battle with Naraku... but i wonder what scheme he has for Inuyahsa and the others? Don't forget to review please!**

**Oh and P.S. i have a wonderful twist at the end of this story, and i can't wait to sure it with all of you guys! So be prepared! **


	32. The Battle Begins

_*Thirty-Two*-The Battle Begins_

_Tick tock…tick tock…._

'Time is moving too slow.' she thought. In the dark she listened to the only source of sound as it ticked away the last few seconds they both had before leaving each others side. Her eyes were closed, arms wrapped around him. Soon she would have to leave his side, and pretend she despised him with all her might; when in truth he was the world to her. Without a sound he moved under the covers taking a hold of her hand as if reading her mind.

"I'll be here for you." he said. She didn't say anything instead buried her face in his neck.

_Tick tock…tick tock…._

"It's time." she said.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. She was awake, hearing the sounds of her mate's alarm clock, buzzing away. The sound of their last moment together coming to an end.

Inuyasha shut his alarm off, and then wrapped his arms around Kagome, for Kagome time had moved too fast, her moments with Inuyasha were now interrupted with the buzzing sound that meant the end to everything.

"Are you ready?" she asked him, her head resting on his chest. Inuyasha let out a breath as he pulled Kagome closer to her.

"No. I don't want to hurt you." he said. Kagome didn't look up. She knew he was referring to when they fought Naraku in the past. How Inuyasha lost control and almost killed her.

"You won't. We'll kill Naraku again, and this time destroy the Shikon jewel. Everything will be back to normal. Some what." she said. Inuyasha let out a snort, but didn't say anything at all. He just wanted to hold Kagome, but if he wanted to continue protecting her. Naraku had to be destroyed.

"Just don't leave my side Kagome. Once we get Naraku into the barrier. You stay with me." he said.

"I know. I was never going to leave your side Inuyasha." she said. He smiled softly kissing her head. For a few more seconds they held each other, and then finally got up.

In the bathroom Kagome noticed the two bite marks on her neck. She was his, and he was hers. Together they would overcome the enemy. She didn't know what to wear to the big battle, and so ended up back wearing her school uniform, but without the blazer. She didn't want the image of the Shikon jewel anywhere near her at all. Coming out she was somewhat surprised seeing Inuyasha wearing his red kimono made up from cloth of the fire rat. A gift from his father. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, even if the uniform was wrong it was as if they never left the feudal era at all.

"You're kimono." she said, remembering how he wore it for the Shikon High Festival, back than she never knew how important it was, but now she did.

"I wasn't going to wear it…but I knew I had to." he said. Kagome nodded as they walked downstairs to see Sesshomaru also wearing his white kimono with the armor of a warrior demon.

"It's time, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Where's Rin?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru shook his head indicating that Rin was to take no part in this battle at all.

"I'll be just a sec." Kagome said as she ran back up the stairs-no one stopped her. Instead of finding Rin in Sesshomaru's bedroom, she was in her's. Sitting at her bed looking at her hands.

"Rin?" Kagome asked, but the young girl didn't look up.

"He won't have me their, he say's he can't protect me." she said. Kagome sat in front of her, seeing fresh tears on her face.

"Rin. You alone have to be strong if we don't survive." Kagome said. This time Rin looked up, horror on her face.

"But you will come back alive. You've already defeated Naraku, you can do it again." she said. Kagome smiled at her softly.

"Naraku has had years to prepare for this, anything can happen. You have to promise you'll be strong. Whatever happens, please. Don't give up." Kagome said. Rin let out a breath, which came out as a sob as she nodded her head.

"I won't." she promised. Kagome smiled kissing her cheek before rising Rin grabbed her hand- eyeing her neck.

"You already mated with Inuyasha." she said. Kagome nodded. Rin smiled softly at her sadly.

"Then you'll survive, and Sesshomaru will come back to me." she said. Kagome didn't say anything she just squeezed Rin's hand, and left her alone. To feel the agony of not knowing whether they'd come back at all.

Kagome walked halfway down the stairs seeing both brothers waiting for her. She noticed that they also had there swords, Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga held by his kimono. Bakusaiga along with Tenseiga where tied to the waist of Sesshomaru's kimono. Both brothers' were prepared for battle. Before anyone could move- the door bell rang. No one moved until the maid appeared as she opened the door to reveal Kikyo.

Inuyasha was surprised to see her standing at his doorway, but Kagome wasn't at all as she walked down the remaining stairs.

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo smiled at him as she walked in-she too was wearing the school uniform.

"I'm here to give Kagome back her bow." Kikyo said. Inuyasha looked at her confused, he wondered when Kagome gave Kikyo her bow?

"The same day she reminded me of it's power." Kagome answered reading his unspoken thought. Thus proving there connection of being mated. Kikyo handed Kagome the bow of Mount Azusa along with a pack of fresh arrows.

"These arrows have soil from both the scared tree, and from the bone eaters well. With it's powers Naraku will not be able to bear with it when combined with your spiritual powers." Kikyo said. Kagome nodded taking a hold of the bow, and arrows from her.

"How are you going to fight?" Kagome asked. Kikyo smirked at her.

"Don't worry Kagome I won't let Naraku kill me again." Kikyo said. She gave one last look at Inuyasha, and than walked out. Kagome followed after her, and saw she was already gone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said following after her. Kagome didn't say anything, instead she just held the bow and arrows tighter in her arms.

'Kikyo and I have a connection. Don't we?' Kagome asked A few seconds later the voice answered her.

'Yes. In a way she is your sister. Even if you were born from different mothers. You have the same soul.' it said, and it was gone. Kagome noticed that the voice didn't want Inuyasha to feel the connection that it shared with Kagome.

"Let's go." Kagome said. Sesshomaru didn't wait for Inuyasha to protest, he took for the skies.

"Jaken, watch over Rin." Sesshomaru ordered noticing the little imp demon hiding behind a tree; watching him as he left the mansion. Jaken of course protested wanting to join his master in the up coming battle.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She didn't say anything-instead she kissed him not knowing when she would ever kiss him again?

"I won't leave you're side." she whispered. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, and kissed her one last time, before placing her on his back and followed Sesshomaru.

"About time." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha grunted at him, but didn't say anything else.

When they reached Shikon High, Sango and Miroku were all ready there waiting-both prepared for the battle that awaited them.

"Kaede has already taken the bystanders towards the fields. Totosai told me to tell you don't fool around, or he'll take the Tetsusaiga away from you." Miroku said. Inuyasha growled leading Kagome inside.

"Where Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked, and soon he got his answer.

"Right here." Bankotsu said walking down the halls, he was back to wearing his traditional robes that he once wore in the past. His hair was still in his traditional braid that flowed down his back. The huge Banyu sword wrapped around his hand. He patted down the halls barefoot like Inuyasha; except for the tights that he wore on his legs that strapped themselves around the bottom of his soles.

"Jakotsu is with the wolves, their making sure the school won't take any damage in anyway." he said. Inuyasha nodded.

"What about Mukotsu?" Kagome asked.

"Finishing up the last touches. Naraku's powers are his will to control the miasma. Mukotsu is mixing a poison so strong that nothing would interfere, including Naraku's miasma." Bankotsu said. Kagome nodded. She really didn't care that they were already preparing to fight, and that they needed every pre-caution so that Naraku wouldn't at all have the upper hand. What she wanted to hear from them was that Kikyo would be able to survivor.

"Sango." Kagome said leaving Inuyasha's side, but not far enough that he could see and still be in reach of her. Sango noticed her friend wasn't at all listening to what Bankotsu was informing them; she wondered what could be causing Kagome to be reckless when they were about to fight there worst enemy.

"I need you to do a big favor for me." Kagome said. Sango nodded, she would do anything to help her. Kagome let out a sigh knowing full well Inuyasha was over listening to their conversation, and he was not going to like what he heard.

"If it gets too much I want you to save yourselves. Leave me and Inuyasha to handle the rest." Kagome said. Sango's eyes went wide hearing what she just heard. She couldn't possibly leave her two friends in the clutches of Naraku.

"But Kagome…" Sango tried to say, but Kagome shook her head.

"We need you guys to continue protecting the others. You have to make sure Kikyo comes out alive. Please, just do this." Kagome said. Sango didn't know what to say so instead she just nodded taking a hold of Kagome's hand.

"Okay." was all she said dropping Kagome's hand, and leaving her alone with the person standing behind her.

"Why do I get the feeling that your more important about Kikyo's safety than your own." Inuyasha demanded.

"Because I can't have her die on me again." Kagome told him. Inuyasha grabbed her hand leading her inside the music room, closing the door shut behind him.

"Kagome, you can't do this." he said.

"Why Inuyasha? We both know you can't judge me for what I'm doing to save Kikyo." Kagome said. Inuyasha flinched and Kagome regretted saying that to him.

"Inuyasha… I'm sorry." she said. Kagome raised her hands to her face as she fell to her knees. Everything was just coming back to her so fast. Her catching Inuyasha with Kikyo in the past so many times, him risking his life to protect Kikyo. And here she was wanting to protect the women who once held Inuyasha's heart.

"She hasn't even done anything for me, and I'm the one who's still saving her. I guess I'm still obliged to be protecting her." Kagome said. Inuyasha kneeled next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No your not Kagome, you care for people because of your kind heart. We'll both protect Kikyo. Together." Inuyasha said. She nodded wiping her eyes smiling at the man she loved-when the lights went off.

"Inuyasha." Bankotsu said. They both turned to see him standing by the open doorway.

"It's time." he said.

They followed Bankotsu to the front of the school where they were shocked to see Suikotsu standing beside Jakotsu, he looked just like the doctor that he once was, except his hair was spiked up. His claw hand ready to fight.

"What are you doing here, Suikotsu?" Bankotsu demanded, obvious to everyone that he had no clue that his comrade had arrived. Suikotsu motioned to Jakotsu; who was the only one wearing the school uniform besides Kagome.

"Jakotsu knew that I regained my memories. We kept it from you because I feared you wouldn't trust me." Suikotsu said. Bankotsu's face turned, glaring at them both.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, catching him off guard.

"What do you mean?" Suikotsu asked. Kagome looked over Suikotsu dressed as one of the members of the Band of Seven, only his face was still the kind hearted doctor who pledged to save the sick.

"Are you the doctor Suikotsu? Or the Suikotsu who loves to kill?" she asked him.

Suikotsu stared at Kagome, looking at her with those kind brown eyes.

"Kikyo once asked me the same thing, and now I know the answer I am neither. I am just Suikotsu, my visions haunt me with those who I've killed, and those who I saved." he said. Kagome didn't say anything. Instead she looked at the sky as it slowly began to turn gray.

"Then help us save more lives." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha and her stood in the middle, to Inuyasha's right stood Sesshomaru. Kouga and Ayame stood next to him, both wearing there traditional wolf armor, and standing next to them was Shippo, and cute little Kirara-ready to fight. On Kagome's left was Sango, and Miroku. Sango in her demon slaying outfit, Miroku in his traditional monk robes. Following next to Miroku were four members from Band of the Seven, all of them were once enemies but now they were comrades ready to fight evil once again.

"He's coming." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded smelling Naraku's scent along with the other's, and then he saw them.

Naraku in the lead followed by Kikyo on his left side. Behind them a long line of weak demons followed suit. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand when they noticed who was standing next to Naraku's right side. It wasn't Kagura, but someone they didn't expect.

"Inuyasha…Kagome." Naraku said a cruel smile on his lips. They both stood their ground not knowing what to say when Naraku placed his hand on his shoulder.

"This is Onigumo. My half-demon brother." he said, and a cloud of miasma appeared. The battle had began.

* * *

**Omg! what's going to happen next? Is Naraku going to win the battle this time? How are Kagome and Inuyasha going to save Kikyo from Naraku's grasp, and what's Onigumo going to do? All questions that you lovely reviewers are going to ask, and for me to answer them. Just review!**


	33. Shikon Jewel Appears

*Thirty-Three* Shikon Jewel Appears

"Now!" Inuyasha shouted. Mukotsu appeared in the front as his poison spread out. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he cried out, and the powerful wind dispersed the miasma, but already the demons were attacking. Before anyone could flee a barrier went up.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome and Miroku chanting, and he knew their was no escape for Naraku.

"You must really want me dead now." Naraku said, his hand still on Onigumo's shoulder.

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled. The only ones who managed to stay away from the fight were Sesshomaru and Kagome. The others left to defeat the under demons, and both Mukotsu and Bankotsu decided to surround the poison to the barrier to deflect the miasma from appearing again.

"Finally Inuyasha, do you know how long I've waited for this? To have my revenge on you again?" Naraku asked.

"Revenge? Do you honestly believe you deserve to kill us after what you did?" Inuyasha screamed at him.

Naraku smirked, "I wasn't even finished with you. I may have killed Kikyo, but here she is once again by my side." Naraku said placing his arm around her waist.

Kagome pointed her arrow at him ready to hit him, but she noticed Kikyo's eyes flashing, and so lowered her bow half-way.

"Kagome. You were never to leave the dark abyss were I sent you. You should have wished on the jewel, and together we would have fought together." Naraku said. Kagome glared at him.

"You won't win this time." Kagome said. Naraku smiled.

"I believe I might. Right Onigumo." Naraku said looking at his dear brother. Onigumo was staring at Kagome remembering how he confused her for Kikyo; before Naraku consumed him once again into darkness.

"Why are you doing this, Onigumo?' Kagome asked. Inuyasha had stepped in front of her, ready to protect her from them all. Onigumo looked at Kagome, and for a spilt second in his eyes she thought he saw confusion.

"Because Naraku is my brother. When you killed him, you killed me. I won't let that happen again." Onigumo said.

"Doesn't matter, you'll both die." Inuyasha said. Naraku smiled letting go of Onigumo, and Kikyo.

"For once Inuyasha, you'll be wrong." he said, and in a flash he was in front of Inuyasha; a sword in his hand.

"Did you think I wasn't going to fight this time?" Naraku asked as they both began fighting.

"Kikyo, deal with your reincarnation. Onigumo…kill Sesshomaru." Naraku said. Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome!" he yelled, but Naraku was their blocking his path as Kikyo appeared in front of Kagome, kicking her in the stomach throwing her a few feet to the ground. Kagome grunted.

"Get up Kagome." Kikyo ordered. Kagome slowly got up knowing that this was another test; that Kikyo wanted her to see if she'll stand. Kagome stood up, and without a single word she charged in front of Kikyo, and they began fighting.

"How does it feel Inuyasha? Knowing that the two women you love are going to kill each other?" Naraku asked. Inuyasha tightened his hold, hearing Sesshomaru and Onigumo already fighting close by the school.

"Where's Kagura? I thought she was Naraku's other accomplice?" Kagome whispered as she blocked Kikyo's kick.

"I haven't heard from Kagura since the day we blackmailed her. Naraku must not have any use for her." Kikyo said. Slapping Kagome in the face; Kagome took that opportunity to kick Kikyo in the stomach. Kikyo grunted, but a smirk was placed on her lips.

"Good. Now lets see you fight like this." Kikyo said, and her hands suddenly began to glow a dark blue. Kagome smirked she knew they had a battle to focus on, but she knew that she finally had a chance to prove to Kikyo that she no longer needed to be tested of how powerful of a miko she was. Her hands began to glow a light purple, and they began to fight.

"Do it Inuyasha! Kill me with your wind scar. I am no longer a half-demon like you are." Naraku sneered out. Inuyasha glared at him-everywhere around him his friends and comrades were fighting to protect there lives from Naraku.

Kouga and Miroku were attacking the stronger demons, while Sango took to the skies with Kirara, protecting the barrier from being destroyed.

"Inuyasha! Demons have appeared close to were Kaede is." Shippo shouted. Naraku laughed.

"I will kill you all Inuyasha, including those who don't remember." Naraku said.

"Bankotsu!" Inuyasha shouted. Bankotsu and Suikotsu ran towards the other barrier, Shippo leading the way.

"You will lose Inuyasha, and I will have the Shikon Jewel." Naraku said.

"Adament Barrage!" Inuyasha shouted, but just as the sharp diamonds reached Naraku, a barrier formed around him.

"Thank you Kikyo." Naraku said. Kagome was on her knees breathing heavily now.

'Kagome.' the voice whispered, and Kagome stood up and without hesitation she aimed an arrow at Naraku striking him in his leg. Naraku stood still as his leg began to bleed, and he took the arrow out in one swift movement.

"Kagome. It's time for you to perish." Naraku said.

"You stay away from her. I'm your enemy." Inuyasha said as he strike Naraku, but Naraku was faster as he blocked the sword.

"Onigumo, finish Sesshomaru off and take Kagome." Naraku ordered. Without even meaning to Kikyo took the Bow of Mount Azusa from Kagome, and fired an arrow at Naraku piercing him on his left arm, the sword falling to the ground.

"You will not kill her." Kikyo said sternly.

Naraku didn't at all seem surprise seeing Kikyo protecting her reincarnation. In fact he seemed amused by her actions. As if he knew Kikyo was never on his side at all.

"My…I believed you weren't going to try and kill me so soon." Naraku said. Kikyo moved next to Kagome's side, giving Kagome back her bow.

"Did you honestly believe that I would follow you again? You killed me twice, and I will end you." Kikyo said. Naraku just laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh Kikyo. I will have fun destroying you again." Naraku said, and in a flash he picked up the sword and in a flash he grabbed Kagome from Kikyo's side, placing the sword on her neck.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku laughed at them all, one arm around Kagome's waist the other on his sword ready to slice her neck open.

Come closer, and I'll cut her neck open." Naraku threaten. Kagome stopped struggling as she stood still, her eyes landing on Inuyasha. No matter what she could not let Inuyasha know how terrifying it was being in Naraku's arms.

'Don't do anything reckless Inuyasha.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha glared at Naraku, he didn't know what to do; one move and Kagome would be gone from him.

"Onigumo." Naraku called out. Onigumo jumped into the air landing beside Naraku, leaving Sesshomaru to notice the situation that they were now in.

"Don't even think about hurting her." Inuyasha growled.

"I know you've mated Inuyasha. How would it feel knowing that I have the upper hand to kill her?" Naraku said piercing Kagome's neck with the tip of the sword, without striking any blood. Kagome screamed.

"Stop! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Of course I won't kill her, Inuyasha. Not yet anyways." Naraku said with a smile.

"Let her go Naraku. I'm the one you want." Kikyo said.

"Wrong Kikyo, I want you both." He said, and before Kikyo could do anything, a cloud of miasma appeared.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome!... Wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted as both the power of his wind scar, and the poison of Mukotsu's dispersed the miasma. As the miasma faded away, Naraku was gone. Along with Kagome, Kikyo, and Onigumo.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, they went inside the school!" Sango yelled from the skies. Inuyasha didn't waste time as he ran into the school, Sesshomaru was by his side.

"Don't do anything reckless Inuyasha. He'll use her against you." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded. When he heard them, Miroku and Sango running after them.

"He took her out to the court yard." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded as they ran outside, and there they were. Kikyo was being held by Onigumo, while Naraku still held Kagome captive. He smiled as he stood in front of the scared tree.

"About time. I thought you were going to let me kill her." Naraku said.

"The only one dying is you." Inuyasha said. Naraku smirked dropping the sword from Kagome's neck.

"Wrong again Inuyasha. Now let's bring back the Shikon jewel." Naraku said.

"How are you going to bring it back when it's destroyed?" Kikyo demanded. Onigumo held her tightly, but the look on his face-it pained him.

'He's on our side.' Kagome thought realizing that all along both Kikyo and Onigumo were never apart of Naraku's scheme.

"Kagome was the one to last see the Shikon jewel before she destroyed it." Naraku said.

Kagome glared at him, "The jewel is gone. You can't bring it back." she told him.

"Maybe you won't, but the creator of the Shikon jewel will be the key." he said. Kagome's eyes went flash. Everything now made since to her, the voice in her head, why she was the last one out of all her friends to remember the past. Because Kagome was the key to bringing forth Midoriko's soul.

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted pulling away from Naraku, but he held on tight.

"Inuyasha kill him now! Don't worry about me, just do it." Kagome shouted at him, but Inuyasha refused.

"I won't hurt you." Inuyasha said. Kagome felt her powers as they began glowing purple.

"Onigumo." Naraku said, and a long tentacle came from Onigumo's other arm and pointed at Kikyo's neck.

"I know the connection you have with Kikyo. You will listen to me or she will die." Naraku said.

"Don't Kagome. You will not do anything rash for my sake." Kikyo warned. Kagome glared at Naraku her hands were still glowing.

"I rather die than have you gain the jewel again." she said, and with that said she touched Naraku's face.

"No Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he took a step forward, but it was too late. The entire place suddenly glowed a light purple.

"You fool!" Naraku said as he laughed grabbing Kagome by the neck taking her hands from his face as he raised her into the air. Kagome touched his arm, but it was too late. Her powers were now attacking her, for trying to kill a human. Kagome screamed, and so did the voice in her head.

'Kagome, don't give up!' Midoriko exclaimed, but it was too late. Because at the same time Naraku touched Kagome's forehead, and she sensed it. Naraku's evil pressing into her soul. When she felt it inside her. Something just clicked, and the part of Midoriko's soul that still held the demons that she once fought with before the jewel was created wanted out. Kagome screamed.

"What's going on!" Sango asked seeing as Kagome's eyes were wide open, terrified.

"The soul of Midoriko was in Kagome, the Shikon jewel was once again inside Kagome." Miroku said. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, he couldn't believe that everything they've been to; he still couldn't protect Kagome.

"It'll finally be mine!" Naraku said as a blue light appeared out of Kagome's right eye.

"Stop him!" Kikyo shouted, but it was too late. The screams of Kagome, Naraku laughing. There was nothing no one could do without hurting Kagome. Naraku dropped Kagome to the ground where she laid limp, her breath rising up and down from the forced power. Inuyasha without thinking went to her side pulling her closer to the tree. The blue glow floated into the air.

"You…will not have my soul." Midoriko said, but it was too late. Naraku's evil had polluted her soul. The Shikon jewel would be reborn soon.

"You won't be able to fight it my dear, and the jewel will be mine once again." Naraku said.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome let out a gasp, her right eye was crying out blood.

"Kill him…before it's too late." she told him. Without wasting any time Inuyasha charged after Naraku, but before he could strike him, the blue light suddenly began to glow, and it slowly began to change into a light purple.

"The Jewel of Four Souls." Sango said. Miroku nodded.

"Is back." Miroku said. Naraku laughed louder as his hand reached out as the jewel landed at the palm of his hand.

"Finally…." he said. The jewel pulsed.

'Naraku…I see I am once again in your clutches." the jewel said laughing.

"I granted your wish once. Now grant mine. Give me back my powers." Naraku demanded.

"If I do, your brother will be the human one." the jewel said. Naraku looked at Onigumo who had let go of Kikyo.

"Do it, he is no longer my brother." Naraku said. Onigumo reached out his hand ready strike, but the jewel was already glowing. Onigumo fell to his knees crying as a red glow appeared from his body, and transferred to Naraku.

"Ahh…now this is better." Naraku said.

"You do know, you are now a half demon again?" the jewel said. Naraku waved his hand.

"No matter. As long as I destroy my enemies. I don't care anymore." Naraku said. Onigumo stood up as Kikyo wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Did you honestly believe I didn't notice? You Kikyo fell in love with Onigumo, and you dear brother. Did you think I wouldn't notice you and Kikyo behind my backs? You hid in the shadows, and I lived in the shadows." Naraku said.

"No, Naraku. Did you honestly believe I would help you? You who consumed me, killed the women I loved, and than later killed me. You are the fool." Onigumo said. Naraku laughed as he pointed at Inuyasha.

"Fight me now Inuyasha. So I can kill you first, and then Onigumo." Naraku said. Inuyasha glared at him as he helped Kagome up to her feet.

"I would rather have the others finish you off." Inuyasha said. Naraku shook his head.

"No…I want you to fight me." he said, and a long tentacle replaced his left hand, and hit Inuyasha in the chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as her mate began coughing out blood.

"It's…only a scratch." he said. Before Kagome could help Inuyasha, Naraku's tentacle wrapped around her neck lifting her in the air.

"No!" Inuyasha said, but he couldn't move, his chest was bleeding heavily now.

"We no longer have a use for you now." Naraku said indicating that the jewel didn't want Kagome alive either, and with that said. Another tentacle appeared from Naraku's back, and pierced Kagome in the chest.

* * *

**I know! i am a horrible person for leaving it at the most crucial moment, but... what can i say. i love cliffhangers! haha. And there you have it, the Shikon Jewel has once again come back from the grave. Now what's going to happen next? Is Naraku going to win the fight in the end? Also to answer some confusing questions, for those who didn't already figure it out. IN the beginning the man and women voices were Kikyo and Naraku planning to kill Inuyahsa and Kagome, and later on it changed to Kikyo and Onigumo. I decided to have Kikyo alive because well...i felt bad for her. So she get's to love Onigumo, who i believe was her true love. Anywho, hope you guys loved this chapter! Please don't forget to review!**

**oh yeah p.s to crazygirl99 glad ur enjoying reading my story! Can't wait to keep reading your reviews!**

**And don'****t worry to all my other reviewers i love you all! :3**


	34. The Final Decision

_*Thirty-four*-The Final Decision_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku smirked as he dropped Kagome to the ground. It was now time for him to kill everyone that had ever brought him to his demise.

"I'll be back for you Inuyasha, but first I will kill everyone of your friends." Naraku said, and soon he was gone.

"Inuyasha go after him!" Miroku said. But Inuyasha wasn't moving from where he sat crouched on the ground all he saw was Kagome, and a red stain creeping up on her white shirt. Kikyo ran to Kagome's side as she looked at her reincarnation.

"Kagome." Kikyo said. No response.

"Kagome!" Kikyo cried out as she touched Kagome's face, when they saw it. A yellow glow forming from Kikyo's hand to Kagome's cheek. Kagome groaned.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said kneeling in front of her. She opened her eyes weakly, and managed to smile softly at him.

"Inu-yasha." she said weakly. Inuyasha noticed that her eyes no longer had the blue flakes. They were back to there regular chocolate brown eyes.

"Naraku's evil pulled out Midoriko's soul from her, the blue flakes was Midoriko." Kikyo said. Inuyasha hesitated touching Kagome's cheek, but she reached out her hand to him.

"This wasn't you're fault." Kagome said noticing Inuyasha's pained face.

"It is, I didn't protect you like I should have." he said. Kagome let out a breath, and winced.

"Inuyasha don't worry about me, go and defeat Naraku." Kagome said as she reached out for Kikyo's hand. Clutching it tightly. Inuyasha noticed that right when there hands touched Kagome let out a relaxed breath.

"If you kill Naraku, and destroy the Shikon jewel. Midoriko's soul will be free." Kagome said.

"What does Midoriko's soul have to do with any of this. If she didn't hide in your body none of this would have happened." Inuyasha snapped angrily.

"Inuyasha, you don't understand. Kagome's soul and myself lives in Midoriko's soul. If Kagome dies…I will also die." Kikyo said. Onigumo was suddenly there sitting next to her, his eyes wide.

"No Kikyo. Don't say that." Onigumo said. She smiled sadly wanting to touch him, but touching Kagome. She couldn't.

"Right now I'm easing the pain for Kagome. She'll survive the wound, but Midoriko planted herself into Kagome's soul. Without Midoriko's soul, Kagome will die. Me, and Kagome are connected, if one dies. So will the other. For we both share the same soul." Kikyo said. Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha, go. I'll…be fine." she said wincing again.

"I'm taking you both to Kaede." Inuyasha said. Kikyo hesitated, but nodded as she let go of Kagome.

"We must hurry, without me touching her. She'll be in pain." Kikyo said.

"Miroku go check on the others, Sango come with us. I'll need you to protect Kagome and the barrier." Inuyasha said. Sango nodded. She let out a whistle and Kirara came from the skies.

"Let's go Kikyo." Sango said. Kikyo looked at Onigumo.

"I'll be with the monk, and then I'll help Inuyasha fight Naraku." Onigumo said. Kikyo opened her mouth to protest, but Onigumo stepped in, and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be back for you." he said, and he motioned to Miroku to follow him as they ran down the hall. Kikyo without looking at anyone climbed behind Sango, and they all flew into the skies. Kagome winced, but didn't at all cry out or let show how much pain she was in. When they reached the barrier, Inuyasha was relieved to see everyone was still safe. When he landed Kaede opened up a hole for them all to enter.

"Kagome!" Kaede said as Inuyasha laid her down. Kikyo immediately went to her side holding both her hands. Inuyasha noticed that both girls were becoming extra pale.

"Naraku stabbed her." Inuyasha said. Kaede bent down unbuttoning the bottom part of Kagome's shirt revealing the wound. Inuyasha winced, but didn't look away.

"The bleeding has stop. I will need fresh water to rinse it off though." Kaede said.

"I'll get it." someone said as they ran from the barrier. Inuyasha didn't even bother to see who it was. He just looked at Kagome's pained face.

Sango filled in Kaede of what happened as they tended to her wounds. The student in charge of getting the water went into the nurses office, and brought back a first aide kit. By the time Sango was done filling her in, Kaede had already finished tending her wound, but Kagome was still pale.

"If what you said is true then you must hurry. I'm afraid neither have them have much time." Kaede said. Inuyasha nodded as he noticed Sesshomaru standing by the barrier.

"Naraku has altered his appearance. He now has a body of the spider that he is." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he kneeled down next to Kagome.

"Don't give up Kagome." Inuyasha said softly. She smiled softly letting one hand go of Kikyo, and reached out to touch Inuyasha's face.

"I won't leave you." she whispered. Inuyasha closed his eyes not wanting to cry. He won't cry, he couldn't help remember the last time he cried, it was when he thought he lost his friends to Mukotsu's poison. He almost lost Kagome, and yet here he was. Going through the same situation all over again. Instead of say anything back. He kissed Kagome, and without saying anything else he left. Leaving Sango to take care of his Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, do whatever you can. Destroy the school if you have to. But we have to destroy Naraku, and the jewel." Inuyasha said seriously. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. They ran to the other side of the school where they found Naraku holding a Onigumo around the neck. Sesshomaru was right, Naraku's new appearance was that of a spider, coming out of his back were eight legged feet, and one of them was holding Onigumo. Miroku was on the ground holding his side.

"Inuyasha. He's going to kill Onigumo." Miroku said.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha shouted as his Tetsusaiga turned black, and the cutting blades appeared slicing Naraku's grasp from his brother. Onigumo fell to the ground holding his neck.

"Inuyasha…you ruined my chance to kill my brother." Naraku said. Inuyasha glared at him, which made Naraku smirk.

"Is your mate dead Inuyasha?" Naraku asked. Under normal circumstances Inuyasha would have lashed out already, but instead he stayed calm.

"No, but you will be." Inuyasha said, and Sesshomaru ran after Naraku his Bakusaiga out.

"Would you really use that sword on me?" Naraku asked, but Sesshomaru didn't at all answer. He lashed out as one of Naraku's spider legs aimed for him as Sesshomaru cut it up. Sesshomaru wanted this to be over, he could already feel the anticipation that Rin was feeling not knowing if he was safe. He also had to end this for Inuyasha so his mate would be safe. No one from the dog demon clan had ever lost a mate, the only one to lose a mate was Sesshomaru himself, and he won't have Inuyasha's know the feeling of it.

"No Sesshomaru! He's mine!" Inuyasha shouted as he pushed his brother out of the way, and struck the Meidou Zangetsuha at Naraku again. Naraku's eight legs were gone, and he was suddenly covered in blood. Naraku growled out.

"Why don't you let the jewel create you a bigger body. Why haven't you consumed the jewel?" Inuyasha asked him. Naraku stood up as he limped walking forward.

"So I can make the same mistake again not likely." Naraku said as he held the jewel in his hand. Naraku knew that if he kept playing around he would be killed. He had to make up his mind whether or not he'll be able to do it?

"It would be easy getting rid of you faster." Inuyasha said as pointed his sword at him. Naraku closed his eyes, he had no choice then. He held out his hand, and held the Shikon jewel into the air.

"You've decided your final wish." the Shikon jewel said.

"Yes. Now grant it." Naraku said. Inuyasha noticed how the jewel glowed, and before he could stop it. Naraku was smiling.

"My true wish has been granted. Do whatever you want with me now Inuyasha." Naraku said. Inuyasha looked at him with suspicious.

"What are you doing? You first sounded so sure that you would be the victor here, and now your going to let me kill you? What's the deal." Inuyasha demanded.

"What makes you think I'm not going without a fight? Even if you kill me I will take something from you." Naraku said. Inuyasha couldn't hold it anymore. He launched forward. As he sliced Naraku on his shoulder only to discover that Naraku had gotten his miasma to appear.

"Kagome will die, along with Kikyo." Naraku said. Inuyasha screamed at him as his Meidou Zangetsuha tore into Naraku's body, but he was no longer human, and the powers he once had to regenerate were given back to him.

"Where's your heart Naraku!" Inuyasha demanded realizing the worst.

"I wished it away." Naraku said, and this time Sesshomaru was the one to place his attack.

"Bakusaiga." He yelled. Naraku's body was blown apart, but soon the pieces regenerated.

"Not even the great Sesshomaru could defeat me." Naraku said as he laughed cruelly, and then stopped. And before Inuyasha could see what he was up to. Naraku coughed up blood.

"Kikyo." Kagome said softly. Kikyo nodded as both women stood up.

"Where are ye going?" Kaede asked. Kikyo helped Kagome stay on her feet. Even though the wound had stopped bleeding Kagome was weak, and the loss of part of her soul was already taking a toll from her. Kikyo too was beginning to get drained, but they both felt it. Naraku's power was also getting weaker.

"Naraku…is dying." Kagome said. Kaede's eyes went wide. Kikyo motioned to the demon slayer.

"Take us to Inuyasha now. He needs Kagome's powers." Kikyo said. Sango didn't even bother hesitating, she knew the connection both Inuyasha and Kagome had. Both of them could defeat any demon once there power was combined.

"Kagome if you and Kikyo go out. The jewel will suck what's left of ye souls." Kaede warned them. Kagome softly touched Kaede's cheek.

"I will protect you all." Kagome said, and Kikyo led her away; out of the barrier as they both got on top of Kirara and headed to were Naraku was slowly dying.

"What's happening to me." Naraku coughed out. He was covered in a puddle of his own blood, and all Inuyasha could do was just watch him. Even Onigumo didn't dare go near him.

"You wished away your heart Naraku, but did not give specific orders to your survival." the jewel said. Naraku coughed out again.

"Impossible! I lived without my heart before." he spat out.

"But that was different. Because back then…Onigumo was inside you." the jewel said, and Naraku knew he was going to die. The jewel was right, back then Naraku used Onigumo's body and heart, and now that he had neither. He was going to die.

"I will not go down so easily." Naraku said as he stood up, and held out his hand that had transformed into a sword.

"If I die, then I will take one of you with me." Naraku said, and he charged after Onigumo.

"How can you attack me knowing were brothers!" Onigumo shouted as he blocked Naraku's newly hand.

"Brothers!" Naraku spat the word as blood trailed down his lip. "You were my enemy from the beginning Onigumo. Your human emotions was what kept me from killing Kikyo in the beginning. You kept me from what I truly wanted!" Naraku shouted.

"And we were giving another chance! You loved me Naraku, from the moment we were born." Onigumo said.

"Until I saw her…the women who held YOUR heart. Did you think I didn't feel it Onigumo, how happy you were to see Kikyo once again, and alive." Naraku said.

"You took her from me Naraku, of course I was glad to have her with me. I believed that we could all live without the hate, but I was wrong." Onigumo said.

"Of course, but how I loved knowing that while Kikyo was with me. It pained you deep inside." Naraku said as he laughed cruelly. Onigumo glared at him, with hate in his eyes.

"You were never my brother in the first place. I will feel nothing when I see you die." Onigumo said. Naraku cried out as he was about to attack his brother, when an arrow came souring as it hit his deformed arm. He looked up and saw Kikyo holding a bow. Kagome had her arms wrapped around Kikyo's waist. Her skin so pale she looked like a ghost. Kirara landed on the ground Kikyo jumping off with Kagome who winced as her feet touched the ground.

"What are you doing here!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome smiled but he could tell it was forced out.

"You need me." was all she said. And with that said she turned around looking at Naraku with cold eyes.

"Naraku…your time has come." Kagome said. Naraku smirked at her.

"Do it Kagome, but always remember. I was the one who took your child's life from ever being born." he said. Kagome aimed her arrow. Inuyasha took his stance, as his Tetsusaiga turned black.

"Your finished." Inuyasha said, and the blades poured out of his sword just as Kagome aimed her arrow and it went straight flying to where his heart should have been.

"It's…not over." were Naraku's final words as he dropped to the ground, and slowly…his body began to disappear.

"Why?" Onigumo asked as he watched the body of his brother slowly fade. His lifeless red eyes seemed to pierce into them all.

"Naraku made a wish on the jewel. Who ever wishes on it loses a part of themselves, and become nothing." Kikyo said sounding a bit sad at the thought. Inuyasha placed his sword back in the sheath letting out a final sigh. It was finally over.

Kagome dropped her bow, and without any warning she fell to the ground. Inuyasha's heart suddenly froze in place.

"Kagome!" he shouted as he pulled her into his arms, and when he touched her cheek-it was iced cold. Her eyes were closed.

"She's…dead." Inuyasha said.

* * *

**Yes i know everyone is going to put wanted signs all over saying WANTED-LUNA reason:For doing two cliffhangers. What can i say! I am guilty. Lol. Sorry guys i didn't really mean it to end in a cliffy, but it just did. And no one can hate me for updated less then twenty-four hours of updating the last chapter i think that's a record. Also just warning everyone ahead...the end is here. Either the next chapter that i'll be writing tomorrow, or another chapter. But don't forget i mentioned a twist earlier. Can anyone guess what the twist is? If so just review!**

**Oh and to answer a question that i recieved a miko is the japanese term for priestess.**

**REVIEW!**


	35. A Happy Ending

_*Thirty-Five*-A Happy Ending…Part One_

Inuyasha didn't do anything. He didn't cry, scream out, he just sat there on the ground. Holding Kagome in his arms. Everywhere around him; his friends stood just watching him, waiting for him to lash out, but nothing happened. He didn't really say anything as he just held Kagome into his arms, his forehead touching her cold one.

'Come on Kagome.' he begged hoping it would work.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha didn't move his head from Kagome's but looked at the direction that everyone was looking at. The Shikon jewel was rolling towards them. It was laughing evilly as it reached Inuyasha.

"So…she's dead." the jewel said. Inuyasha glared at him. He grabbed one of Kagome's arrow and pointed it at the jewel.

"Come any closer and I'll break you." Inuyasha warned, the jewel just laughed.

"You cannot break me. Only the powers of Kagome, or Kikyo can. And from the looks of it, Kikyo will also join her reincarnation." the jewel said. Inuyasha turned to see Onigumo who was holding onto Kikyo. Her breath was coming out slowly, any minute now she would also be gone. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome his other hand touching Kagome's cheek.

"What do you want." Inuyasha demanded as he slowly placed the arrow into Kagome's unmoving hand.

"I will bring your Kagome back from the dead. Just wish it." the jewel said. Inuyasha glared at him.

"I won't." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru came froth baring the Tenseiga out, but it wasn't showing him the demon imps of the underworld.

'Then she is…' Sesshomaru thought.

"You fool, you would rather have her dead. Then to have her by your side?' the jewel asked him.

"What do you get out of this?" Sango demanded. Her eyes were ready to burst out crying, but she didn't dare. The battle was not over, and she could not show her weakness.

"Why the chance to live again. I will grant all your wishes even to make you a full demon." the jewel said. Inuyasha glared at the jewel and he finally raised his head from Kagome's. No one noticed that Kagome's hand had tightened around the arrow, no but Kikyo who was suddenly sitting up.

"I don't want that." Inuyasha said. The jewel just laughed as it raised itself into the air, right in front of Inuyasha.

"Not yet, but you will. Don't you want to become powerful? I will bring back Kagome, and you being a full demon can protect her." it said.

"The only thing I want is Kagome safe." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha looked at the Shikon jewel, and he swore he saw a face. A young man with long silver hair, and eyes the color of the Shikon jewel.

"Then wish it…" he said. Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"No Inuyasha!" Kikyo said weakly trying to stand up, but she was already weak, and she was going to die soon.

"You want Kagome back don't you?" the jewel asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"I do." Inuyasha said. The jewel began to glow waiting for the wish. Before Inuyasha could say anything, or before anyone could stop him. Kagome's eyes opened, and she struck the jewel with her arrow.

"I wish for you to be destroyed, forever and never come back!" Kagome shouted.

"No!" the jewel screamed, but it was too late instead of the jewel breaking into tiny pieces, it began to slowly fade away.

"I will be back! Mark my words!" the jewel shouted, and then it was gone, and in it's place was Midoriko's soul. Kagome almost fell to the ground completely, but Inuyasha's hands around her prevented her from falling.

"But how?" Onigumo asked as he helped Kikyo stand up.

"The connection between a demon and his mate." Sesshomaru said shielding the Tenseiga.

"Dog demons have a more special connections with there mates, if the mate is close to death, the power of the demon blood in there system prevents it, and let's them live longer." Sesshomaru said a bit sadden of the thought. Rin would have survived the child birth if it wasn't for the fact that she was young, and she was carrying a demon child.

"What are you waiting for, hurry up and get into Kagome's soul." Inuyasha snapped at Midoriko, who just laughed at him softly.

"I will, Kagome I am sorry I never warned you that I would be in your soul. Because I became reckless you almost died." Midoriko said. Kagome smiled.

"Don't worry I would have done the same." Kagome said, and that's when she appeared, the beautiful Midoriko in front of them.

"You both have sacrificed a great deal in your lives, all of you. And for that I am grateful." Midoriko said as she bowed her head. Kagome also did the same thing.

"Before you go, is Naraku really gone?" Kagome asked. Midoriko smiled.

"Yes…he won't be reincarnated ever gone." she said. Kagome let out a breath she was holding, and at the same time Midoriko held out her hand, and touched her face.

"Live now Kagome, for you and Inuyasha can now live in peace with nothing to separate you." and with those words said Midoriko entered Kagome's body. Kagome's body lifted to the air and began to glow a light blue. Kikyo stood up straight as she felt the warmth return to her body. She smiled as her pale complexion turned to a lighter peach. Inuyasha caught Kagome as she lowered down, her eyes closed.

"Kagome?" He said, he was afraid that Kagome wouldn't open her eyes, but to his surprise she did, and it was to show him her chocolate brown eyes, back with the blue flakes.

"Hi." Kagome said with a smiled. Inuyasha let out a breath of relief as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Feh, don't you ever scare me like that again." he said. Soon everyone around them appeared looking at the school. Kaede looked at the banner of the Shikon jewel, she never understood why they placed the jewel as the school mascot, and after today it would just be a forgotten memory. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the image of the jewel both knowing that it was gone from there lives for good now.

"Now that the evil has passed. It's time to start our classes." Kaede said as she and Tsubaki walking inside. Inuyasha chases after them along with the whole student body.

"We just killed our greatest enemy and you want us to start our classes!" He yelled.

"This isn't like the old days Inuyasha, now get to your classes." Kaede said, and with that said she walked into her office. Inuyasha shook his head, after everything that they just been through they still had to go through class. Kagome shook her head, but just as she was about to walk down the hall to her class, she felt a click go around her right hand. She turned and saw that she was handcuffed to Inuyasha's hand, again.

"What the?" she asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"Did you think after losing you I was just going to let you leave my side?" he asked. Kagome smiled as she wrapped her free hand around the back of his neck.

"I am never going to leave you, ever." she said. Inuyasha brought there lips together, kissing her as if it would be the last kiss they would ever have. But in fact would be one of so many others that awaited.

"Ugh, get a room." Miroku said as he and Sango walked down the halls, hand in hand. Inuyasha broke his grasp, a smirk on his face.

"We might just do that." he said. Before Kagome could protest he grabbed her bridal style and ran out the school.

"You are going to take the handcuffs off, right?" Kagome asked.

"Why not use them?" he asked, and all Kagome did was laugh.

_Four years later_

Kagome bit her lip as she let out another breath, she never imagined that this would happen to her, of course she imagined it. A hundred years ago she would have been in the same situation, but what surprised her was that Rin was also in the same situation as her. Rin who was lying in a bed a feet inches next to her, letting out moans of pain.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked as a bead of sweat trailed down her forehead.

Rin let out a big smile. "Don't worry, I'm going to be just fine." Rin said as she let out a moan again. Kagome nodded as she suddenly began feeling another contraction. They were exactly ten minutes apart which the nurse told her was normal, Rin on the other hand was almost ready to burst, but she was waiting for Kagome to reach her.

"Rin…I think it's time!" Kagome said. Rin let out a smile as she pressed the nurse button.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, and just like that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came running in to see both there mates on the hospital bed. Both brothers were already anxious that they would be fathers to be. Sesshomaru the most worrying that he would relieve the same situation as he did before, but the doctors assured him that Rin, and the baby were perfectly fine.

"Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he took a hold of her hand, and winced when she gripped it too tightly.

"What do you think! I'm in pain!" Kagome screamed at him. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, but he did know one thing. He was afraid to have another future child. From the next bed Rin was shouting at Sesshomaru, but unlike Inuyasha. He took everything calmly, and didn't look at all afraid of his mate. By the time both Kagome and Rin were done yelling at there mates, it was time.

"Come on now, both of you just need one more push, and these babies are going to come out." the doctors told them. Kagome laid back down breathing heavily. Inuyasha wiped off the sweat that was forming on her forehead.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it." Inuyasha told her. She nodded weakly, and sat back up, and pushed.

"You can do it Rin. Everything is going to be fine." Sesshomaru told her, and with that said Rin also pushed and a few seconds later, the sounds of babies filled the room.

"It's a boy!"

"It's a girl!"

Kagome and Rin both dropped to the bed, both women smiling at each other as there mates hugged, and kissed them. One of the nurses handed Kagome a light blue blanket, and Rin a pink blanket.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed as she revealed her daughter's perfect face. She was a light peach color of skin with light pink lips. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and took a look at his daughter, and what he saw baffled him. She wasn't the dead infant he last saw, but the most beautiful creature. Rin held out the blanket as he took his daughter into his arms. Even though her eyes were closed he already knew the color of his daughter's eyes, and it would be his. He noticed Rin's light brown hair forming on her tiny head. She also had pointed ears, just like Sesshomaru to show that she was a full demon like himself.

"She's wonderful." Sesshomaru said. Rin beamed.

Next to them Inuyasha sat next to Kagome as they looked at there son. He was fussing which meant he was going to be just like Inuyasha. He smiled at the thought as he touched his son's sliver hair, on the top of his little head were Inuyasha's little dog ears, except for it being all silver, the tip if the ear held a black spot on each ear.

"He looks just like you." Inuyasha said to Kagome who smiled touching her son's perfect face. A couple minutes later all there friends walked in, Ayame and Kouga were the first ones. Ayame squealed seeing both of the cute babies.

"Oh Kouga, and believe that in just a couple of weeks our son will be born!" Ayame said as she touched her round belly. Kouga made a pained look on his face.

"I can hardly wait." he said remembering the last time Ayame was giving birth; she punched him the face, and the next thing her knew his son was born. What a great way to miss your own kids birth.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked, and just when she said it Miroku came in with a very pregnant Sango.

"Oh there all so cute!" Sango exclaimed as she looked at them both.

"My Kagome, you son looks just like you. Too bad he's going to act just like Inuyasha." Miroku said. Inuyasha punched him over the head.

"If you don't want to miss the birth of your twins, shut it." Inuyasha warned. Miroku laughed nervously.

"So question, who's going to be the godparents?" Ayame exclaimed happily eyeing both women. Kagome and Rin both gave out nervous laughs.

"Ha-ha well…" Kagome said. And both pregnant women burst out crying.

"Kagome! How can you not chose us?" they both shouted. Kagome sighed, now she knew how Inuyasha felt for the past nine months.

"Sorry guys, but I kind a got forced into picking someone else." Kagome said.

"And who could have forced you?" Sango asked wrapping her arms around her huge belly.

"I did." Kikyo said walking in, Onigumo holding her hand. Kagome smiled softly as she handed her son to her sister.

"Oh, he's just gorgeous." Kikyo said kissing his little head.

"Yes, congratulation." Onigumo said. Inuyasha nodded as Kikyo handed him back his son. Kikyo had a look on her face that only Kagome caught. If Naraku never separated them, that would have been her and Inuyasha's son. Not Kagome's, and just like that the look was gone, but Kagome knew, and she would never forget it.

"What are there lovely's names?" Ayame asked. Rin looked at Sesshomaru who smiled softly at her. She smiled back at him.

"Her name's Rika." Rin said as she looked at her daughter who let out a small cry.

"Rika…just wondering, but you do know I'm going to have a son." Kouga said. Sesshomaru growled at him, and Kouga raised his hands in the air.

"It was just a comment." he said, but then smiled at Inuyasha.

"What about you two? You do know that everyone else is having girls, our boys are going to be so lucky." Kouga said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Good thing your having a boy, the thought of my son with your daughter. Ugh." Inuyasha shivered. Kouga glared at him.

"Hey mutt, any kid of yours should feel honored to be with my kid." Kouga said. Before both hotheads could go at it. Shippo came running in holding pink and blue balloons.

"Oh! My cousins are born now!" he cried out happily placing them on the table. Kagome laughed.

"Thank you Shippo." she said. He sat on her bed, and noticed the baby.

"He looks like you, except for the ears." Shippo pointed out.

"Good thing your going to be there helping him out. Right Shippo?" Inuyasha said. Shippo smiled so big bringing them all to laugh.

"So what's the little mutt's name?" Kouga asked.

" Not mutt." Inuyasha snapped. Kouga was about to argue back when Kagome spoke.

"Daichi." she said. Inuyasha looked at her, and smiled.

"Means great wisdom." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded looking at her son.

"Everything is finally perfect." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded as he kissed his mate's lips, and watched as there son opened his little eyes to reveal golden orbs with a hint of chocolate brown flakes. Giving them hope for a better future for them all.

* * *

**Aww, all those cute babies! And there you have it the happy ending that everyone now gets to live happily ever after without Naraku there to ruin it...or is it? Hehehe**


End file.
